Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Japan is locked in war, a Templar Agent sent in with the Western Traders uses this chaos to further the Templar ambitions in Japan, however the Assassin's are once again ready to repel the Templars, the war in the shadows begins.
1. 1560: We Are Assassins

**Assassins' Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 1 of an Assassin's Creed idea I had, hope you enjoy it, set in Japan at the height of the Warring States era. This story will contain some Japanese words and phrases and follow the old style of Japanese naming with the family name first and the first name second. Main chracter shall be an OC named Toranaga Yorimoto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters used in this story except my OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: We are Assassins<strong>

It was late May in the year 1560 by the Western Calendar. In Japan it was the era of Sengoku Jidai, the age of the country at war. The _Daimyo_ of each fief fought over land, territory and sought to expand their borders, all seeking power. One such _Daimyo_ was Imagawa Yoshimoto, he currently held power that stretched from his home province of Suruga through to the provinces of Totomi and Mikawa. He sought even more expansion and had led a large army consisting of thirty-five thousand soldiers to dominate Owari Province. The _Daimyo _of Owari, Oda Nobunaga had come out to face him in battle, despite only having twenty-five hundred troops at his command; most of these troops were not even Samurai but mere _Ashigaru _– Peasant Soldiers.

However within the Imagawa camp, a particular faction only served out of fear and was looking for a chance to break away and reclaim the power that had been stolen from them. This faction was led by the young Lord of the Matsudaira Clan, Matsudaira Motoyasu, a mere seventeen year old teenager, who none the less possessed a brilliant mind and even more powerful allies. In particular the Iga and Koga Ninja clans, who were, unbeknownst to most of Japan, part of a secret Brotherhood known simply as 'The Assassins'. The Assassins were devoted to fighting for peace in all things, particularly against their enemies, a long thought extinct army known as the Templars, an underground group of people also seeking peace, but with very different methods. The Assassin's sought to bring peace through understanding and reasoning, the Templars sought total authoritarian control to achieve their ends. The Assassin's were against such subjugation and fought against the Templars to prevent this, in Japan the Templars had not been active for some time but the Assassin's still kept watch for them. With the new trade routes opened and foreigners, particularly from the west coming into Japan the Assassin's knew it was only a matter of time before a Templar agent from Europe, the heart of Templar power, came to Japan to stir things up.

Within a tent in the Matsudaira camp three men stood around a small lit brazier, the only source of light in the tent, casting ominous shadows along the walls. These three men were dressed similarly in conservative grey kimonos. The two standing with backs to the entrance of the tent had their heads bowed. One was eighteen, his hair was black, a rather common colour, and done up in the traditional topknot style. His black eyes were shrewd and fierce; his face was scarred, minus the scars his companion had a similar appearance being only a year younger. The third man was much older however at fifty-eight, his hair beginning to grey, he also wore it in a shaved top style, the deep lines of his forehead and the clefts of concentration above his nose were the only other signs of age. His eyes were just as shrewd and fierce as his companions. The last man was the leader of the Iga Ninja's and therefore the Mentor of the Japanese Assassins, his name was Momochi Tamba. The two with him were his most trusted and favourite students, with them he was intoning the maxim of the creed.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth," He announced in a gravely voice, "Remember…"

"Nothing is true," His companions replied in unison, he nodded and continued, "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted," They replied. Momochi nodded and in unison the three of them finished the speech, "We work in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassins".

Finally they spoke the words of their Creed, the words they lived by.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

As they finished they straightened up, ready to discuss their plans for the battle their key ally Matsudaira Motoyasu was involved in.

Momochi turned to the elder of the two Assassins before him.

"Hanzo-_san_," He addressed him, the young man's full name was Hattori Hanzo, even at a young age he had a reputation for his deadliness in combat and was known as _Oni Hanzo_. Hanzo bowed respectfully to his Mentor. "_Hai_, Momochi-_sama_."

"You are closer to Matsudaira-_sama_ than any of us," Momochi continued, "He must be yearning to shake off the evil grip of the tyrant Imagawa."

Hanzo nodded, "_Hai_, that is his wish, but he is uncertain about how to progress."

Momochi sighed and pondered briefly before reasoning, "We need to know what the Oda plan to do with this battle before we can plan our own move."

With that he turned to the third figure who bowed. The third figure was named Toranaga Yorimoto; he was a close friend of Hanzo and trained alongside him.

"Toranaga-_san_, I need you to gather information, spy on the Oda camp, see what you can learn. Report back to me when you are done, then we can make a move. Hanzo-_san_, you must stall Matsudaira_-sama_ as much as possible, keep him from acting until we make our move."

They both bowed and replied in unison, "_Hai_ Momochi-_sama_!"

Momochi nodded, "For the future and freedom of Matsudaira_-sama_ we must bring about the death of this Imagawa, even if it means killing him ourselves."

Both men bowed and left the tent, ready to carry out their missions.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Secret Plans

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 2 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters in this story except for Toranaga.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Secret Plans<strong>

Toranaga Yorimoto crept silently through the forest, before leaving the camp he had changed his clothing so his features were obscured. He was dressed in a dark tight fitting garb that muffled his movement and wore a hood over his head along with a cowl to hide his face. While dressed like this his main weapon was a Tanto which he wore in a sheath strapped around his waist at the back. Additionally he wore two bracers on his arms, both of these held his deadliest and most potent weapon, his Hidden Blades. These weapons were considered almost a symbol of the Assassin Brotherhood and it was with these they performed their assassinations. Finally, in packs strapped to his body he carried his shurikens and smoke bombs. He crept along slowly as he reached the edge of the Oda encampment at Zensho-ji. He slipped into the shadows and observed the figures within; he could four of them clearly although he knew there were others, out of his line of sight. His eyes zeroed in on the man sitting at the head of the table upon which a map of the area was set out. He knew this man had to be Oda Nobunaga, the _Fool of Owari_, Daimyo of the Oda clan and all of Owari. Oda Nobunaga was twenty-six years of age and wore a messy, unkempt version of the traditional topknot; his back hair was mostly unkempt due to his unusual nature. His black eyes however were shrewd and fierce and watched the map before him with malevolent scrutiny. He was dressed in black armour bearing the Oda's _Mon_ which was shaped as a golden _Eirakusen_ on the chest plate and black and red cloak.

Two of the other figures were also sitting at the table, Toranaga could see the older of the two clearly and the profile of the other. They both wore topknots and the older one also wore his hair with a shaved top, his hair and eyes were black while the younger man's hair and eyes were brown, the two most common colours in Japan. The older man was thirty-eight and heavy with muscle, he was clad in silver armour along with a silver _kabuto_ with golden horns. The younger man wore armour that was a mix of black and red plates, with royal purple mixed in at some places, he wore a small black _kabuto_ with a white plume attached and he was twenty-one years of age. Toranaga knew these two men, they were two of Nobunaga's strongest supporters, the older man was known as Shibata Katsuie, called the 'Devil Shibata' for his ferocity. The younger man was Maeda Toshiie. The last man was twenty-four yet was clearly not a Samurai, given his position, being behind Nobunaga but at some distance, he was obviously one of Nobunaga's aides, possibly his sandal bearer. The man's appearance was unusual, his hair was messy and unkempt and his clothes consisted of a simple brown ragged kimono and sandals. Going with the whispered conversations from some of the guards stationed near Toranaga's hiding spot the young man was known as Kinoshita Tokichiro. It was then Toranaga was struck by the unusual appearance of Kinoshita Tokichiro, with his facial features and skinny frame the man greatly resembled a monkey. It was then another man walked into sight, this aged twenty-five and dressed in grey armour with a simple _kabuto_, Toranaga recognized this man too, another of Nobunaga's close friends, Niwa Nagahide.

Nagahide bowed to Nobunaga and then spoke.

"Nobunaga-_sama_, I have scouted the area, the enemy have taken the following positions."

With that he indicated with several wedge shaped plaques the positions of the Imagawa units, including Motoyasu and Yoshimoto himself. Suddenly, someone from further down the table spoke out.

"Nobunaga-_sama_, this is suicide, we cannot fight them, they vastly outnumber us, they have forty-thousand troops…we had better surrender, that way they will spare our lives."

Katsuie turned to glare at the figure, "Coward, who said anything about going out to fight," He snapped savagely before turning to Nobunaga, "We have plentiful supplies, let us defend and soon the Imagawa will be forced to go home, hungry."

This prompted further argument from the man who had suggested surrender and soon his allies joined in as those who sided with Katsuie began arguing back. Toranaga shook his head.

'_Such disunity, no wonder Nobunaga is considered a fool; he can't even control his own men.'_ Toranaga thought to himself when suddenly something happened which caused the argument to stop.

Nobunaga had sat silently throughout the argument and then suddenly he laughed, they all stopped and stared at him until he stopped laughing and stood up.

"Imagawa has forty-thousand men marching towards this place? I don't believe that. He 'only' has thirty-five thousand soldiers. Yes, that's still too many." He broke off and looked in the direction of the man who had suggested surrender, "So Sado, you want me to surrender. What if we do surrender? Will you be content with losing your life that way?"

There was a pause before Nobunaga turned to Katsuie, his lips forming a cruel smile as he continued.

"Or what if we hold on like Katsuie wants me to? What if we stay here in this castle, lock it up and wait until the Imagawas lose appetite and stop the siege and go home? We will be able to prolong our lives for five to ten days and what we cannot defend will still be undefendable."

He then turned and gazed up at the large banner at the head of his camp, emblazoned with three Oda _Mons _in a column.

"We are at the bottom of the pit, you know." He continued, "And our fate is…interesting. Of course the misery is too great, too."

He paused and lowered his gaze and then turned quickly, glaring at those assembled in front of him, his rang clear and powerful.

"But this is how I see it, this is the chance of a lifetime, I cannot afford to miss this. Do you really want to spend the rest of your entire lives praying for longevity? We were born in order to die!"

He then picked up one of the wedge shaped plaques that represented his army before slamming it on the table, directly on the position of Zensho-ji.

"Whoever is with me, come to the battlefield in the morning. Whoever is not," His voice dropped an octave and became menacing and condescending, "Just stay wherever you are…and watch me win it."

Following this the Oda began to lay out their plans while Toranaga watched and listened from the shadows.

Toranaga returned to Momochi Tamba's tent, Hanzo and Momochi were already there. They both looked up as Toranaga bowed.

"_Masuta_, I have returned successful." He addressed Momochi who nodded, "Good, Hanzo-_san_ has managed to convince Matsudaira-_sama_ to stall in the battle."

Toranaga nodded and then walked over to the map on the table.

"The Oda's plan is unorthodox, but a work of genius," Toranaga admitted, "Nobunaga is going to leave behind a thousand of his men, each carrying a banner to create the illusion of a large army. He is going to lead the rest through the forest, this will bring them directly to Yoshimoto's camp, from there he is helpless."

Momochi nodded, "We can use the confusion to our advantage. Hanzo, you will act as a decoy and attack the Oda as they go through the forest, make it convincing but do not damage them."

Hanzo bowed as he accepted his orders, Momochi then turned to Toranaga.

"You must wait until the Oda strike, Yoshimoto will come out of his tent; that will be your chance to strike, when he is dead, Matsudaira-_sama_ and likely several others will defect, we will then finish the battle."

Toranaga bowed and soon he and Hanzo left the tent, ready to carry out their missions in order to stop the tyrant Imagawa.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up is the Battle of Okehazama, hope you enjoyed it, read and reivew please.<p> 


	3. Okehazama and it's Aftermath

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 3 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Okehazama and its Aftermath<strong>

As day broke the Imagawa army launched its attack. The thirty-five thousand strong army however stopped before they reached Zensho-ji. From their position they could see a large array of banners clearly showing the presence of a large army. The size seemed to rival their own and they panicked believing that their scouts had been wrong about the Oda numbers. Thus the large army was brought to a halt, neither daring to advance or retreat. Yoshimoto's camp was quite undefended, this suited Toranaga as it made his job easier. Unseen by any of the few remaining guards he slipped in Yoshimoto's camp. Once there he chose a vantage point, a cliff overlooking Yoshimoto's under-defended tent. From his position he had a view of the battlefield, although most of it was covered in trees. He could see that Matsudaira Motoyasu was with his men, making a show of force in their camp but not actually advancing. He also noticed that, apart from three units near the front, all the Imagawa army were lazing around and had removed their armour, likely due to the sweltering heat of the day. He saw the multitude of banners set by the Oda and knew that they were a ruse.

'_A rather effective one though.'_ He told himself.

He looked down at the camp and saw many possible opportunities to assassinate Yoshimoto. He would take the first one that he could. Finally he moved his gaze to the forest just north of the camp. Somewhere in there, Nobunaga was leading his men through to launch an ambush on the unsuspecting fool. Hanzo was in there, ready to carry out his part in the intrigue. Toranaga sat down and waited for news from Hanzo.

Suddenly the weather changed and not to the Imagawas benefit. It began raining, the rain fell in a torrent and several officers and soldiers retreated into tents to avoid it. Those that remained had difficulty moving as the ground was turned to mud. Toranaga sat beneath the outcropping, his eyes closed, meditating. He detected the presence without even opening his eyes.

"What news Hanzo?" He asked before opening his eyes to see his friend standing before him.

"The Oda are moving, just as you said." He paused and then continued, "The Heavens seem to favour Nobunaga, first the heat and then the rain. It is as if he is being given this victory without effort."

"I have already seen what I must do, when the Oda make their strike, I will move."

Hanzo nodded and left, heading back to their Master. Toranaga remained seated beneath the outcrop, watching the Imagawa main camp below, waiting for his chance. He knew the Oda were coming so he checked the hidden blade on his left arm, his main one. He flexed his hand and allowed the spring-loaded dagger to pop out and retract a few times.

'_Still in working order, good.'_ With that thought he stood up and waited, his chance would come soon, he was sure of it.

Soon the rains stopped and the fog rolled in, yet more favourable conditions for the Oda, their trick with the banners would be harder to see through now. Sure enough the other benefit of the fog was put to use as the Oda broke into the Imagawa camp at that very moment. Toranaga walked to the edge of the cliff he was on and looked down. Immediately below him was a large bale of hay for the horses. He didn't hesitate but, holding his arms out he dove down and landed in the hay, cushioning his fall. He slipped out and walked to the edge of Yoshimoto's tent. The Oda assault unit had raided the camp and killed the guards. Suddenly Yoshimoto emerged from his tent. Yoshimoto was forty-one and was well known for using white face paint to create the image of a noble appearance. He wasn't even dressed for battle, wearing a simple grey kimono with his clan's Mon on the back.

"What is all the noise about, we haven't won the battle yet men." He said irritably, "Save your celebrations until then."

He glared at the Oda troops and only then did he realize his mistake. Before he or the Oda could move however Toranaga did. He moved silently up behind Yoshimoto and released his hidden blade; he grabbed Yoshimoto from behind and thrust the blade into the _Daimyo's _back. The blade effortlessly pierced cloth and flesh, slipping between the third and fourth ribs to puncture the heart.

Toranaga leaned in close and whispered in Yoshimoto's ear. "_Jobutsu suru_." With those words he drew his blade out and allowed it to slide back into the device which held it.

The Oda watched amazed as Yoshimoto staggered and then fell to the ground, dead. Toranaga allowed them to catch a brief glimpse of him before he disappeared into the shadows and returned to his camp.

When he returned he saw his Master and Hanzo with Matsudaira Motoyasu; Motoyasu was seventeen, wore his hair in an elegant topknot, he was dressed for battle in his armour. He had a muscular appearance but a pronounced stomach, his only sign of weakness. Toranaga approached them and bowed before delivering his report.

"Imagawa Yoshimoto is dead." He stated simply, his fellow Assassin's nodded and Tamba turned to Motoyasu, "My Lord, it is now time for us to move. We must join with the Oda and remove the Imagawas tyranny."

Motoyasu agreed and led his army out onto the battlefield, spreading the word of Yoshimoto's death. For the Assassin's, their part was played. They remained in the camp and watched the battle unfold. The entire Oda force, small as it was, had the Imagawa trapped between them. The Matsudaira army as well as several other retainers of the Imagawa began to turn on those still loyal to Yoshimoto, even the Imagawa vanguard turned. Soon Yoshimoto's once grand army was reduced to two dwindling units led by his staunchest supporters, Okabe Motonobu and Asahina Yasutomo. The two men fought bravely but were forced to flee back to Suruga; Okabe had retrieved his Lord's body at the cost of many men. In the aftermath of the battle Tamba led Hanzo and Toranaga to Motoyasu and together they went to see Nobunaga. Several Imagawa retainers had fled to other clans after the battle, but some stayed and swore allegiance to either Nobunaga or Motoyasu. Tamba had wanted his colleagues present so they could witness the forming of an alliance between the two Warlords. Knowing the nature of the alliance would prove beneficial to the Assassin's in the future. As it turned out Nobunaga planned to consolidate his forces and then strike against Mino, which had fallen into chaos after the death of Saito Dousan. Following this Motoyasu returned to Mikawa where he was hailed a hero and became _Daimyo_ of the Province.

As he allowed the people to settle and the injured to recover he called Tamba and the other two Assassin's too his chamber.

"I must tread carefully," He said, "My wife and young son are still Imagawa prisoners, which could hamper my effectiveness as an ally to the Oda."

Hanzo then spoke, "My Lord, if you truly wish to be free, use your new army, attack the Imagawa and rescue your family."

Toranaga agreed with this and added, "If you apply enough pressure you can force Imagawa Ujizane to release your family."

Motoyasu looked thoughtful and then turned to Tamba, "What think you, Momochi-_san_."

Tamba closed his eyes briefly and then replied, "I think, my young students are getting too clever for their own good, their plan is very good." He paused and smirked at Hanzo and Toranaga before adding, "But I can improve it."

Making sure he had everyone's complete attention Tamba continued.

"If we are to attack we must ensure our army is ready, I urge you wait until next year. When that time comes then you can attack. I can recommend four men you should have lead this expedition with you."

Motoyasu was intrigued, "Who are they?" Tamba then named them. "They are old friends of yours, separated from you due to their posts when the Imagawa were in charge. Ishikawa Kazumasa; Koriki Kiyonaga, Sakai Tadatsugu and Sakakibara Yasumasa."

Motoyasu was overjoyed at this as he knew these men well and also knew of their talents. He wasted no time in making preparations and sent out letters to these men, inviting them to join him, which they did. The Assassin's also agreed to take part in this battle and returned to their domain in Iga where their base was situated. They rallied together as many of their fellow Assassin's as they could and made preparations to remove the last of the corrupt Imagawa from power.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. 1561: Rescue

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 4 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**yuki: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; all I can say in response to your request is, read this chapter, especially the last sentence :)  
>crystalfeathers: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters (except for OCs including Toranaga)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Rescue<strong>

It was the year 1561; Motoyasu had led his army, including his new retainers into Suruga. A plan had been formed to rescue his wife and child; While Motoyasu pretended to negotiate with Imagawa Ujizane, Toranaga would sneak into the castle at Sumpu and find the hostages. Careful study of the castle had shown a small unguarded gate near where they were being held. Toranaga would release them from the chambers, guide them out of the castle and back to Motoyasu and the stalemate would be at an end. Two other Iga Ninja's would be acting as backup for him while Momochi and Hanzo were engaged in the second part of the plan, securing an alliance with the Takeda clan. Following this Motoyasu would attack Kaminojo Castle, captured it and offer to trade hostages. This would embarrass the Imagawa and then the hostages would be released only to bring news of the allegiance with the Takeda, forcing the Imagawa into a tight corner. The plan however hinged on the Assassin's success. Motoyasu had left his army hidden and taken only a handful of men, including two of his new retainers; Sakakibara Yasumasa and Sakai Tadatsugu. Toranaga and his two colleagues had dressed themselves for sneaking into the castle, using outfits similar to the one worn by Toranaga at Okehazama. Since they were operating at night however the outfits were completely black. They could hear Motoyasu begin negotiations and took their cue to move.

As Motoyasu began putting his skill with words to good use, Toranaga led his two colleagues over to the side of the castle that was to serve as their entrance and exit. Although the gate was unguarded it was still locked, therefore they would have to go over the wall. They got into position and, verifying that the coast was clear, used their specially modified Hidden Blades. They fired their grappling hooks which latched onto the castle wall. Using their hooks they climbed up the wall, due to the fact the night made the grappling hooks invisible, it looked as if they were effortlessly climbing the wall without any support. They reached the top of the wall and perched on it, observing the courtyard below. There were only a few guards stationed around, one patrolling, one standing guard next to a Torii Gate and two standing guard at the base of the wall. Further ahead was another two guards who guarded the entrance to the next courtyard where Motoyasu's wife and son were being held. Toranaga signalled to his men and they moved into position. Toranaga moved until he was standing above the two who were standing guard against the wall. His two colleagues had moved down the wall and were hidden, one ready to strike the one next to the Torii Gate and the other ready to kill the patrolling guard. Toranaga gave a low whistle and the guard next to the Torii Gate went stiff and fell as he was struck by the Hidden Blade of the Assassin waiting to kill him. Before the two guards against the wall could react Toranaga leapt down and drove both his Hidden Blades into the necks, forcing them down to the ground at the same time. At this moment the patrolling guard saw the dead body of his first colleague and moved over towards him. As he passed the shadows where the last Assassin was waiting he was swiftly killed by the Assassin's Hidden Blade. Working together they hid the bodies. They then moved into position and at Toranaga's signal, the others both threw a throwing knife that struck the remaining two guards vital spots and killed them both. They retrieved their knives and again hid the bodies before finally moving through to the next courtyard.

They hurried through and looked around. Toranaga shook his head.

"His most important hostages and he only has two people guarding them." He muttered in disgust.

Being wary his eyes quickly scoured the entire courtyard, looking for hidden guards and ambushes. There were none, he shook his head and nodded to his men. They moved immediately and got into position. Toranaga then made his move. The guards reacted in surprise at the figure he seemed to materialize out of nowhere directly in front of them.

"Who are you?" One asked, the other had his hand on the hilt of his katana, "You're not supposed-"

He never finished for at that moment Toranaga used both his Hidden Blades to kill them both at once. His men caught the bodies and pulled them into the shadows out of the way. All three then entered the small residence. Inside was Motoyasu's wife along with his two year old son Matsudaira Nobuyasu. She looked up in surprise. The three bowed and Toranaga spoke.

"My Lady, we've been sent by Matsudaira-_sama_ to rescue you." He announced, "We have already secured an escape route."

The young woman nodded, smiling gratefully. It was then Toranaga noticed a second child in the room. Not even a year old, he looked in his direction curiously and the lady explained.

"His name is Ii Naomasa; his Father Naochika was recently falsely executed for treason. He was brought here by a servant of his Father; we have shielded him since then."

"We will take him with us," Toranaga decided, "Let's go."

One of the Assassins carried the young Naomasa and Lady Matsudaira carried her son. The remaining Assassin led the way back to the side gate while Toranaga brought up the rear, keeping an eye out for danger. They reached the gate and opened it. Suddenly they heard a shout; three Imagawa Samurai had seen them and were approaching.

"Go," Toranaga ordered, "Leave them to me."

Taking the rescued hostages with them the other Assassins left the castle. The three Samurai approached with their katana's drawn. Toranaga pulled out his Tanto and as the first one tried to attack with an overhead strike he blocked using his right bracer. He then pushed the blade aside, grabbed the man's shoulder and thrust the Tanto into his stomach. He pulled the blade out, spun on his feet and slashed the second man across the throat. The two fell dead as the third tried to attack. Toranaga jumped back before trapping the blade under his foot and delivering the final strike, stabbing the man in the chest with the Tanto. The three assailants dead he sheathed his weapon and left the castle.

He returned to discover that so far, everything was going to plan. Motoyasu's men had secured Kaminojo Castle and Motoyasu himself had returned there. He had been reunited with his wife and child and had decided to raise the young Ii Naomasa too. They were waiting for the return of Momochi Tamba and Hattori Hanzo before they made their next move. An hour or so later and the two Assassins returned, they bowed to Toranaga and Momochi spoke.

"Takeda Shingen has agreed to our terms, he is already preparing his armies." After a pause Momochi added, "He will aid us, on the condition that he be allowed to take Suruga after we defeat the Imagawa. He is content to let you take Totomi."

Motoyasu nodded with a smile, "I am perfectly willing to agree with that. It is time for us to make our move."

So the army moved out, ready to suggest a hostage exchange and humiliate the Imagawa. They assembled outside Sumpu and Motoyasu called up to the wall.

"Imagawa Ujizane, I have returned!"

Ujizane appeared, a young man in his early twenties. Like his father his arrogance clearly exuded from him.

"Come to accept my terms Matsudaira!" he bellowed, Motoyasu shook his head and presented his prisoners, "I will exchange your officers from Kaminojo Castle in exchange for my wife and child."

Ujizane glared and his face flushed.

"You dare attack me you fool!" He yelled, "So be it, bring the hostages up here!"

One of his men left the wall and headed to claim the hostages. Motoyasu and his men sat patiently and waited. Moments later they saw the man return and explain the situation to Ujizane.

"What?" The man bellowed, clearly unable to comprehend what he had been told.

"I already had them rescued, but I am feeling generous, so, here, I release your men."

With that the hostages were allowed to return to the castle. The Matsudaira army watched in amusement at Ujizane's expression as the released hostages and then one of his messengers reported the advance of the Takeda.

"I think our work here is done for now." Motoyasu stated calmly, "Let the Takeda have their fun, we'll leave a guard at Kaminojo Castle and return to Mikawa to recuperate."

So, leaving Sakai Tadatsugu in charge of the Castle Motoyasu led his army back to Mikawa. The Assassin's accompanied him, some planning to return home, others planning to try and gather more information about what was going on elsewhere in the land. Toranaga was looking forward to his return for one reason; there was someone he was desperate to see. Finally he could allow his emotions to unfreeze and let the burden of his life's mission ease for a while. Especially when he knew he would be able to see _her_.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Moments of Peace

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 5 of my Assassin's Creed story, not as long as the others but hopefully still as good, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Moments of Peace<strong>

Following their return home The Matsudaira army and their allies the Assassin's returned to their homes. Momochi Tamba and Matsudaira Motoyasu met up in their main castle to discuss recent events and decide their next move. Hanzo had already returned home. Toranaga meanwhile had chosen not to return home but rather to visit someone important to him. He approached the household, the nearby servants bowed to him.

"Greeting Toranaga-_sama_." One said politely.

He smiled and returned the bow. It was then the main door opened and a tall powerfully built man stepped out. His face was pitted with scars and his eyes were as fierce as a hawk. He stepped out and Toranaga bowed to him; the man returned the bow and spoke.

"Welcome back, Toranaga-_san_." He stated, his voice was flat, devoid of emotion.

"_Arigato_ Honda-_sama_." He replied, he did not even state the reason for his visit, Lord Honda already knew. "Mariko-_hime_ is in the Garden."

"_Arigato_." Toranaga replied and bowed again.

Lord Honda left the dwelling, heading into the village. Toranaga removed his sandals and headed inside. He approached the garden; Mariko was sitting at edge of the platform, overlooking the garden. Mariko was a year younger than Toranaga; she had long black hair, elegantly tied up and black eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono and white tabi socks.

He approached and bowed deeply.

"Mariko-_hime_, greetings, I have returned." He stated, she smiled and turned to him.

"Welcome back, Toranaga-_sama_." She greeted, "I trust all is well?"

"_Hai_, we were successful in rescuing Lord Matsudaira's family."

She smiled and nodded, they both sat down. Toranaga then saw that Mariko had been watching someone in the garden. The figure was a young boy aged thirteen with black hair tied back with a shaved top and black eyes. He was practicing fighting with a spear. They both watched him as he continued to practice. Toranaga noticed something and called out to the boy.

"Watch the placement of your feet, Tadakatsu." He called out; Tadakatsu smiled over at him and corrected his stance before continuing."

Toranaga turned to Mariko, "Your brother will be a fine warrior one day."

Mariko nodded happily.

"So, I believe you saw my Father before you came in?" She asked, Toranaga nodded, "Yes, he was there to welcome me when I arrived." He replied before smirking, "In his usual gruff fashion."

"I see, don't worry, he may not show it but he is more than pleased with us," She explained, "He has great respect for you and your cause too."

Toranaga smiled and nodded, he and Mariko were betrothed and were due to be married the following year. Due to their close bond, Mariko and, by extension, her Father; were permitted to know about his affiliations with the Assassin's.

However they were only allowed to know so much, such as the existence of the group and the fact Toranaga was a part of it. This vague information was permitted as it would allow them to understand Toranaga's occasional disappearances. However they were not permitted to know too much so as to protect the Brotherhood and their Creed. The Creed was the way the Assassin's lived their lives. The main focus of the Creed consisted of three essential tenants. The first showed their discretion and their desire to only kill and punish the corrupt and evil; the first tenant decreed that Assassin's must stay their blade from the flesh of an innocent. The second tenant gave the Assassin's their greatest chance of success in their missions; hide in plain sight. This allowed them to move with the crowd and sneak up on their target without detection until it was too late for the target. The third and final tenant was designed to protect the Assassin's from various threats; never compromise the Brotherhood. Following these tenants was the important as it dictated the very maxims by which an Assassin lived their lives. As such Mariko and her Father were only told as much as possible without any risk to breaking the third tenant.

As Toranaga and Mariko sat together, revelling in their closeness, Tadakatsu finished his training for that time of day and Lord Honda returned. Toranaga agreed to join the family for their midday meal and sat with them, eating their meal; occasionally making light conversation. Finally after they had finished eating Toranaga excused himself and left the dwelling. He smiled warmly as he walked back to his own dwelling. He knew his purpose as an Assassin was to fight for the greater good of humanity and for peace in all things.

'_Yet, if I had to make a choice, I think I would chose to save Mariko over anyone else.'_ He thought to himself, he shook his head, _'No, hard as it may be, the Creed comes first; I must put the good of everyone else before my own feelings.'_

Toranaga returned to his home. He walked through the corridors of the large dwelling, pondering on its history. His home used to be the main bureau for the Assassin's within Mikawa. Now a secret location beneath Hamamatsu Castle served as the bureau as it was considered safer. Toranaga's father had been an Assassin as had several more generations of his family extending as far back as his great-great Grandfather. He sat down, cross-legged, in the main room on his usual mat. He pondered these thoughts and smiled nodding to himself. He intended to ensure that, should he and Mariko ever have children, they would continue the Toranaga line of Assassins, he had once discussed this with Mariko and she had been eager to assist him in his desire. He closed his eyes and began his meditation to calm his thoughts. He wanted to be completely relaxed for the rest of the day and knew that this was his best chance.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, this chapter only served to introduce Mariko, her role will expand, starting with the next chapter, I assure you. Read and review please.<p> 


	6. 1564: Tensions Within

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 6 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters used in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tensions Within<strong>

1564; many changes had occurred. Oda Nobunaga was leading a campaign against the corrupt Saito clan of Mino; Motoyasu, now firmly entrenched as _Daimyo_ of Mikawa; sent some of his own troops as back-up. During the quiet time of peace in Mikawa, in 1562, Toranaga Yorimoto and Marikohime were married. Sadly the following year, Lord Honda died; as the eldest male of the family Tadakatsu became its head, despite being at the tender age of fifteen. Now a member of the family by marriage Toranaga willingly aided his younger brother in law in caring for the family's affairs. By now their efforts were beginning to pay off. However something, some strange feeling, had Toranaga on edge, he soon found out what when Momochi Tamba called him, Hanzo and the rest of the Assassin's to their secret meeting place beneath Hammamatsu Castle. Once they were all assembled he addressed them with grave news.

"A grave threat has arrived in Japan," He announced, "As you know, Missionaries from the West have been coming to our lands for some time, Matsudaira_-sama_ has even purchased weapons from them, rifles based off the designs of our Hidden Gun."

The Assassin's all nodded in agreement and waited to hear what the threat was.

"Last year, when a new ship came over from Portugal…A man on board came with ulterior motive." Momochi stopped briefly before finally announcing, "Our age-old mortal enemies, The Templars, have arrived in Japan."

There were gasps of shock, several mutterings, only Toranaga and Hanzo kept their calm detached attitudes in check.

After everyone quietened down Hanzo spoke up.

"So, a Templar Agent has been sent in, do we know who is and what his exact purpose here is?"

Momochi sighed and then explained, "The man's name is…Luis Fróis. As far as we know he is here to urge the Templars already here to rise up again and to try and recruit new Templar Agents."

Momochi paused, making sure he had everyone's attention, before continuing.

"He arrived here the previous year; we sadly did not have any agents in Nagasaki so he slipped in unnoticed." Letting the statement sink in, he continued again, "Just recently this year he went to visit the Shogun; that was when we realized he was in Japan. Our agents in Kyoto spotted him and reported it at once."

After Momochi finished there were several mutterings, mostly about improving security and finding means to try and stop this Templar's plans before they had a chance to begin. However the whispers died down as Hanzo stood up and walked to the head of the room and turned to face them.

"We have to take note of other issues too. In addition to this Templar arrived, we are still embroiled in battle with the Imagawa. We have forces attacking Totomi while our allies the Takeda attack Suruga. The only other active forces at this moment are the Oda and Saito who are fighting in Mino."

Before they could make any comments on this they heard what sounded like screams, they hurried out of their secret chamber and headed up to the castle walls. They saw Motoyasu there, he turned to face them.

"It's the Ikko-Ikki," He explained, "Those zealots are attacking Azukizaka."

As he said this he gestured to the location, a town not too far away from the castle, which was in flames. The townspeople in the castle had screamed at the sight of the flames.

"I have to lead my army and stop them before they destroy all of Mikawa." Motoyasu declared, Momochi shook his head, "What of the Samurai posted there?"

"They betrayed us."

Momochi sighed, "These Ikko-Ikki and their zealot behaviour promote the chaos, they do not seek anything other than donations for their temples. Greed is the true purpose of their actions."

Motoyasu nodded and soon he, along with his army and several Assassins, including Toranaga and Momochi, headed to Azukizaka.

They arrived to find the whole town in chaos, those still loyal to Motoyasu were on the back foot, trying to prevent the traitors and Ikko-Ikki from taking over. The moment Motoyasu charged into the town with his men, a resounding cheer came from his loyalist. Several of the traitors panicked and immediately reasserted their former allegiances and rejoined Motoyasu. This panicked the remaining traitors and Ikko-Ikki. However a group of the enemy soldiers decided to utilize their gunpowder weapons, several rifles. The deafening bangs as the guns fired caught everyone's attention. Several of the Matsudaira retainers were killed; Motoyasu and Momochi were struck by bullets and both fell to the ground.

"Quickly!" Toranaga yelled as he caught the fallen Daimyo and began to pull him back from the front lines. Hanzo was doing the same with Momochi as he called out, "Form a defensive wall, be wary of the rifles, we must fall back."

They quickly carried out the orders, helping the wounded out of the town as they fell back. The rebels quickly overran the town and closed the gates, leaving the Matsudaira army trapped outside. Suddenly Motoyasu started and tried to get free of Toranaga's grasp.

"Hold still Matsudaira-_sama_," He said desperately to him, "You've been shot, we cannot..."

Matsudaira interrupted him, "I'm fine, the bullets only pierced my armour, I've not been injured."

Toranaga shook his head, "We'll let the _Ishi_ decide that." He stated and sat Toranaga on a nearby stool.

While the doctor examined Toranaga and confirmed his claims that he was uninjured, Toranaga hurried over to Hanzo and the other Assassins who were gathered around Momochi.

The Mentor of the Japanese Assassin's was gravely injured by the bullet wounds. He looked at his people, gathered around his bedside.

"My friends, this is a truly deplorable turn of events," He remarked sadly, "However we must still aid Matsudaira-_sama_, let the _Ishi_ see to me while you focus on helping him. Hanzo, you are in charge."

They all bowed and returned to Matsudaira Motoyasu. As they approached they saw Tadakatsu talking to Motoyasu.

"My Uncle is within, I believe he is one who betrayed us," Tadakatsu explained, "But I am certain we can convince him to return to us and even let us in."

Motoyasu pondered, it was clear he was angry at the betrayal of Tadakatsu's uncle however from his bed Momochi called out.

"Matsudaira-_sama_, remember, some men do evil out of ignorance and fear; others suffer from corrupted wills and spread chaos." He shook his head, "I assure you that Honda Masanobu is one of the former."

Motoyasu nodded in agreement and then made up his mind.

"Very well, Toranaga, you've proven yourself more than capable of infiltrating castles and towns, I will leave the convincing of Masanobu to you. If you have the chance, assassinate the leader of this rebellion too."

Toranaga bowed and soon everyone received their orders and they prepared to carry out their plan.

As Motoyasu and his men engaged in a constant exchange of rifle fire between them and the enemy at the front gates, Toranaga made his move. Using his grappling hook he easily scaled the walls and made it inside. He used the shadows to sneak through the town until he found a place to blend in and listen. He took a seat between two other people, they were dressed in similar kimonos to his, nobody even looked twice at him and he watched as he both his targets walk into the square. The leader of the sect was a tall bald man who was at least in his forties. He was dressed in a brown kimono that emphasized his broad shoulders. He was glaring at the other man, Honda Masanobu, twenty-six years of age, he wore his hair in the traditional topknot, a distinguishing feature was a large scar down the right hand side of his face. They were engaged in a heated discussion.

"We cannot resist this attack," Masanobu was saying desperately, "Motoyasu can attack us for as long as he wants, his supplies are plentiful and we are running out."

"Foolishness, we have divine right on our side, we will be victorious," The priest spat back at his comrade, "Enough excuses, return to your post, and do your duty."

Masanobu muttered angrily and began to walk off as the priest headed away from the square. Toranaga followed Masanobu until they reached a secluded area and decided now was the time to act.

He grabbed Masanobu and slammed him into the wall of the nearby house. He pressed his arm against Masanobu's chest to pin him there.

"What, who dares…?" He began but then froze when he saw his assailant, "Toranaga?"

"That's right, it's me," Toranaga replied, "Now Masanobu, Matsudaira-_sama_ is not happy with you, if you want to redeem yourself you best do as I say."

"I…I cannot, my family are here, they'll be killed."

"I will be dealing with that corrupt priest, with his death this rebellion will fall to pieces. Open the gates for Matsudaira-_sama_ and your life will be spared, I promise you that."

"I…" Masanobu hesitated but then saw the conviction in Toranaga's eyes, "Very well…I shall agree to your conditions. But I shall not open the gates until that fiend is dead."

Toranaga nodded, "Deal."

With that he let Masanobu go. Masanobu returned to his post at the front gates as Toranaga began to head to the temple in the centre of the town. When he arrived he saw the priest was there. He was shouting at the crowd, accusing them of blasphemy. Toranaga noted that the crowd could see through his lies and were yelling back denouncing him. He used this to his advantage and slipped through a gap in the crowd to join them. He slowly worked his way through the crowd until finally he was in position. Readying his Hidden Blade he broke from the crowd, leapt up the steps and tackled the shocked priest to the ground, driving the Hidden Blade into his throat.

"_Jobutsu suru_." Toranaga whispered to the priest as he took his dying gasp.

Immediately after the priest died Toranaga pulled his blade out, sheathed it and disappeared from sight. The effect was immediate, after celebrating the crowd immediately reasserted themselves with the Matsudaira and, following Masanobu's lead, opened the gates to let the army in. the Ikko-Ikki were driven from the village, their power broken.

Following the battle, at Toranaga's recommendation, Masanobu was spared and sent into exile to reflect on his wrongdoings. With peace within Mikawa finally restored Motoyasu was ready to focus on his final campaign against the Imagawa.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. 1569: Siege of Kakegawa

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 7 of my Assassin's Creed story, read carefully as important information is mentioned here, still enjoy however.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the cahracters of this story, except the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Siege of Kakegawa<strong>

1569; the changes that had occurred within five years were vast. Sadly, in 1565 Momochi Tamba succumbed to his gunshot wound and died aged sixty-three. Hanzo had succeeded him as head of the Iga Ninjas and therefore as the Mentor of the Japanese Assassins. The Takeda had claimed Suruga and forced the Imagawa into Totomi to be finished off. In order to completely separate himself from his past Motoyasu had changed his name, he was now known as Tokugawa Ieyasu. Their Oda allies had succeeded in conquering Mino; Kinoshita Tokichiro, the foot soldier from Okehazama, was now a Samurai retainer of Nobunaga and had changed his name to Hashiba Hideyoshi. Following the death of the Shogun and the plotting of the Miyoshi clan of Settsu, Ashikaga Yoshiaki, the legitimate Shogun sought Nobunaga's aid and was now in power in the Capital with the Oda _Daimyo_ who now ruled Owari, Mino and had a foothold in the Capital as well as claiming Settsu. Toranaga and Marikohime were still happily married and currently they were sitting overlooking the garden of their house. They were basking in the quiet beauty of the place and enjoying the peace while it lasted as it was known that Ieyasu was planning to besiege the last Imagawa stronghold of Kakegawa Castle soon.

Recently Toranaga had been having some disturbing dreams. In them he often found himself in a temple somewhere, the temple was burning, through the flames and smoke he could make out the outline of two people, their features hidden in shadow. In the dream he drew his katana and began to approach them. One of them he noticed was rather young, in their late teens at most, yet this was the one he went for first and also the one who tried to attack him. He would usually wake up at this time and lie for a long time, pondering the meaning of this dream.

"Toranaga?" He heard Mariko's soft voice and turned his head towards her smiling, "Yes, what's wrong?"

She was watching him and appeared to be apprehensive.

"You seemed to be lost in deep thought, your eye's clouded over and you had a pensive look on your face," She said quietly, "Is something bothering you?"

He sighed deeply and, after a brief moment made his decision. He looked back at her and nodded slowly, "Recently, I have these strange dreams, dreams of fire and death…"

He explained his dreams to her in as much detail as he could remember. After he had finished she thought for a moment and then smiled softly.

"I wouldn't worry too much, dreams are what you make of them and if you worry too much about them, they end up ruling your life." She paused before continuing, "I once heard an anecdote about dreams; 'A man dreamt once that he was a butterfly, soaring freely through the skies. When he woke up, he began to question himself, what if he was really a butterfly, dreaming he was a man.'"

Toranaga nodded, knowing what she meant, he should avoid overanalyzing this dream otherwise he would begin questioning reality.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked. She smiled, "Nohime told me when we visited the Oda in the Capital."

Nohime, also known by her birth name of Kicho, was Nobunaga's wife. She was a rather elegant and poised woman but was suspected to be barren which left her unable to produce heirs for the Oda clan. This was part of the reason why Nobunaga had so many concubines and treated her coldly.

Their musings were interrupted when one of the servants announced a visitor, it was Hanzo. They both stood up to greet him and bowed, he returned the bow and then, after a brief pause, he spoke.

"I am sorry Marikohime, but Toranaga and I must talk, it is a private matter between Assassins."

Mariko smiled and shook her head, "It's quite alright, I have to go and visit my Brother anyway, he too is making preparations for the upcoming battle."

She bowed to both of them and left, Toranaga gestured for Hanzo to sit down and they both did.

"Our scouts have done well," Hanzo explained, "We have identified several Templars who are now active in Japan, thanks to Luis Fróis' meddling."

Toranaga straightened up at this, "Who are they?"

"Most of them are in fact major _Daimyos_." Hanzo explained before naming them. "The three strongest _Daimyos_ in the Kanto region, Uesugi Kenshin, Hojo Ujiyasu and Takeda Shingen…"

Toranaga started at this, "Shingen, but our Lord…?"

"Plans to annul the alliance, Shingen does not yet know that he harbours us, so he will think it is for a different reason."

Toranaga nodded, calming down and Hanzo continued.

"Luis himself of course, he has also converted Nobunaga to the Templar cause. But we cannot break off an alliance with him, he is far too dangerous."

Toranaga nodded and waited for further information.

"It seems one of Nobunaga's retainers has also joined the cause, Maeda Toshiie. Also it turns out the _Daimyo_ of Echizen, Asakura Yoshikage, is also one of them."

Toranaga was overwhelmed by this information.

Finally Toranaga found his voice.

"So many enemies, we'll need to ensure we have perfect communications with all our allies."

Hanzo nodded, "It's already been taken care of, I've sent word to the other Ninja clans, especially those who are working in close proximity to the Templars. I also ensured that our allies know the situation."

"Who has responded?" Toranaga asked, Hanzo looked grave when he replied, "The Koga Ninja's have of course sided with us, as have several other factions. Including the Ikko-Ikki factions that are not blinded by material gain. We have also secured help from our old mercenary friends."

Toranaga smiled at this, "Ah yes, the Saika…I don't understand, why so grim, when we have so many allies working secretly for our cause?"

Hanzo sighed and relayed the news, "I am grim because, in addition to what have told you, there are two other Templars out there. One whose identity I do not know. The other…was once one of us; he defected and took his entire clan with him."

Toranaga almost jumped up at this; in a Brotherhood bound by principles such as theirs betrayal was a very serious offence.

"Who is it?" He asked, tensely, Hanzo's reply however replaced his rage with fear, "Fuma Kotaro and the Fuma clan."

Toranaga paled, he knew the name well. Out of all the Assassins Fuma Kotaro was known to be the strongest and most skilled, he was also the only person ever to attain the rank of Master when he was still in his early teens. His true age was unknown as, every head of the Fuma clan took the name Kotaro; to create the illusion that Fuma Kotaro was immortal. They all looked the same and had the same unique appearance in that they blinked in reverse. The lower lid coming up more than the top lid came down. All the Assassins knew was that this Kotaro was the fifth and undoubtedly the strongest.

"Kotaro betrayed us." He stated, his blood running cold at the thought. Hanzo nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Their conversation came to an end however when they were informed by a Tokugawa retainer to prepare for the final battle against the Imagawa. Hanzo agreed to discuss the matter further after the battle and so they left to get ready.

They joined the Tokugawa army and marched to Kakegawa Castle and surrounded it. After his men took position Ieyasu called his retainers to a council, Toranaga and Hanzo were present as Ieyasu made an announcement.

"This is not really a siege, more of a waiting game. The Imagawa have no real strength left, it is only the cruel Asahina Yasutomo who keeps them fighting." He explained, "Therefore, if we remove him, the Imagawa will surrender. Hanzo, Toranaga, I need you to sneak into the castle and eliminate Asahina. The rest of us will draw the enemy's attention."

They bowed, accepting their orders. However the Imagawa made the first move. They sent one of their Samurai Generals out to fight. Tadakatsu responded to the call and, wielding his magnificent spear the _Tonbo-Giri_ he rode out and effortlessly parried the Samurai's blow before dealing a killing blow. Tadakatsu rode back slightly, so he was out of bow range and then issued a challenge, daring any man to come out and fight him. Using Tadakatsu's challenge to their advantage Toranaga and Hanzo crept around and used their grappling hooks to scale the castle walls. They used their Hidden Blades to remove the guards on the roof before climbing up and then jumping down into the courtyard. Suddenly they heard the sound of multiple swords being drawn. They looked around and saw they were surrounded by about twenty Samurai, one of them was Asahina.

"So, you thought you could sneak in and kill me," He declared venomously, "I think not, kill them."

The Samurai charged but both Assassins' quickly drew their Katanas and fought back. No matter how skilled they were the Samurai were no match for the Assassin's who skilfully dodged their enemy's strikes and dealt precision blows to weak points. Before long more than half had fallen with severed limbs or heads. Hanzo impaled one through the stomach and let him fall. Suddenly three of the Samurai's charged in at Toranaga but he dodged their blows and cut the leg off the first before blocking the remaining two as they came in for another strike. Taking his chance as Toranaga knocked the second one to the ground and slashing the man's neck, Hanzo snuck up to Asahina. Before Asahina knew what had happened Hanzo had driven his Hidden Blade through the man's neck, killing him. At the same time Toranaga spun around his last enemy's blow and slashed the man across the back, killing him. The last two men dropped their swords and surrendered. Hanzo nodded.

"Go to your Lord, tell him Asahina is dead, tell him to surrender if he wants to live."

With those words both Assassin's disappeared from the courtyard.

Within moments of their return they received word of what happened. At least five men had been sent out against Tadakatsu, the last three at the same time. He had defeated them all with nary a scratch on his armour let alone a wound. The only blood on him was that of his slain foes. Upon hearing of the death of Asahina, Imagawa Ujizane surrendered and became Ieyasu's vassal. While plans were laid to try and negotiate the return of Suruga to the Imagawa the Takeda and Tokugawa broke off their alliance. There were now new alliances formed within the land, some of which caught the Assassin's attention. Nobunaga, now known to them to be a Templar, had allied himself with the Azai of Omi. This was suspicious as the Azai were already allied to another Templar, the Asakura. Worse still, the Kanto Big Three, Hojo, Uesugi and Takeda, all Templars, had also formed an alliance.

"For there to be so many Templars active at one time, including the one who has yet to reveal his identity," Hanzo pondered, "They must be seeking something, the question is what?"

"We'll have to launch more investigations." Toranaga replied, Hanzo nodded and then smiled, "We should rest and recover for now, I won't keep you from Mariko any longer."

Toranaga laughed, "Thank you, _yujin_." He paused before asking, "How is your son?"

Hanzo smiled, "Masanari, he is now four years of age and already he shows promising signs of following in my footsteps."

Both friends smiled at each other and then left each other, heading for their respective homes.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the plot thickens, the Templars are now starting to take a more direct role, what will happen next, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. 1570: Mysteries unveiled at Anegawa

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters (except OCs)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Mysteries unveiled at Anegawa<strong>

1570; The Tokugawa army was getting ready for battle. Two factions led by Templars, the Oda and the Asakura had engaged in battle at Kanegasaki, they used this battle as a cover scheme to hide their activities beneath the Castle in the region, judging from overheard conversations there was supposedly a valuable treasure under the Castle. The Azai however sided with the Asakura and launched an attack from behind. From what could be discovered in the confusion, Asakura Yoshikage had found the treasure and, blinded by greed, forgot his cause. He had summoned the Azai to destroy the Oda so he could keep the treasure for himself. Nobunaga had been enraged by this and had called upon Ieyasu to make a joint attack with him against the Azai-Asakura alliance.

"Nobunaga's goal is obviously the treasure," Toranaga spoke with Hanzo as they rode to the battlefield with the others. "Unless of course he also seeks to punish the Asakura."

Hanzo nodded, "That seems to me, to be the most likely scenario; I wouldn't be surprised if Luis ordered Nobunaga to act, they would view Yoshikage as a traitor for his actions."

Toranaga nodded and soon they arrived at the battlefield, a ford located about halfway along the Ane River.

They formed their camp and met with Nobunaga who was leading a large army with Samurai from both his own and those he had persuaded to join him in Mino. One of the most prominent Samurai was a forty-two year old man with brown hair in a topknot and brown eyes. His face was angular and handsome and he had a noble bearing; he was currently clad in rather elegant white armour, next to him was similar helmet. Nobunaga introduced his new retainers to Ieyasu and the Assassins learned that the man they had noticed was called Akechi Mitsuhide. Soon they received orders and it was decided. The Oda would be fighting against the Azai while the Tokugawa would fight the Asakura. When they returned to their camp, the newly reformed Honda Masanobu turned to Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu-_sama_, this is a disgraceful state of affairs." He stated darkly, "The Oda are facing the Azai and outnumber them ten to one, but they expect us to face the Asakura, who outnumber us three to one."

Ieyasu smiled, "We have nothing to fear, we have the best soldiers, we will endure and show our strength."

They were given their orders and soon the battle horns sounded and the four armies, fighting two for two, charged out.

Toranaga was worried however, he knew Nobunaga was a Templar which had to be the real reason he was fighting the Azai instead of his Templar ally the Asakura. What concerned him the most was that they would use some unexpected move to overcome both their enemies.

"Focus Toranaga," Hanzo said sharply, "Distraction in battle leads to death."

Toranaga nodded before replying, "What if this battle is just a smokescreen, what if the Oda and Asakura are playing with us and the Azai in the hopes of wiping us both out."

Hanzo nodded, "Then let's ruin their plans by staying alive."

They both drew their Katanas and joined their fellow Assassins and the Tokugawa army to attack the Asakura army. Something was wrong however, the moment they saw the army. The army seemed much larger than it should've been and they were all exceptionally strong, forcing the Tokugawa onto the defensive. Toranaga managed to drive his sword through one of them but to his surprise the body didn't bleed, instead the body vanished in a yellow glow. Hanzo saw it too, as did Tadakatsu, the only fighters that were holding their own. They realized that they needed to come up with a plan and figure out what was going on with the strange disappearing soldiers and the seemingly impossible strength of the others. Ieyasu sounded the retreat and the Tokugawa army withdrew to their camp to come up with a new plan.

They gathered for a council, Ieyasu sighed.

"These soldiers are unusual, they appear to be illusions that can hurt their enemies, the Asakura are much stronger than they should be." He stated, "The question is, how is this possible?"

Hanzo stepped forwards, "Ieyasu-_sama_, I believe I may have answers but...I wish to verify my suspicions before I say anything," He paused and then explained, "I need to get inside the Asakura main camp."

Ieyasu nodded and turned to one of his retainers, "Yasumasa-_san_."

Sakakibara Yasumasa bowed to his Lord and Ieyasu continued, "You know this area, I saw you conducting a survey of the land when we arrived, can you think of any way to sneak into the Asakura camp."

Yasumasa nodded, "_Hai_, there is a back road, I can lead the way."

Ieyasu nodded and accepted this plan. The rest of the army, including a squad of Assassins would distract the Asakura army's attention. Toranaga, Hanzo, another group of Assassins along with Yasumasa and his unit would head along the back road and head to the rear of the camp.

They swiftly put their plan into actions and Tadakatsu led the Tokugawa army to distract the Asakura who charged out again. The raid party hurried through the back road and met with no resistance. They then arrived at the rear of the Asakura main camp. Yasumasa and his men waited, ready to raid the camp on Hanzo's signal. The Assassins crept into the camp and looked out and froze at what they saw. Sitting in his camp was Asakura Yoshikage; he was smiling smugly. Yoshikage was thirty-seven years of age; he had a black shaved top and a thin black moustache and black eyes. He was dressed in red armour with a similar _kabuto_, decorated with his Clans _Mon_. In his hand was metallic sphere that was emanating a golden glow, similar to the glow of the vanishing soldiers. The atmosphere being produced by it was disconcerting.

"Hanzo," Toranaga breathed, "Is that was I think it is?"

Hanzo swallowed and replied, his voice surprisingly shaky, "Yes, a Piece of Eden, an Apple."

Toranaga froze, an Apple of Eden, one of the Pieces of Eden that had been central to the Assassins and Templars struggle since the High Middle Ages.

"I don't know how he got it, but it must be the treasure," Hanzo stated, "We need to try and retrieve it and find out more about it, otherwise we'll be overwhelmed."

Toranaga nodded, it now made sense, the disappearing soldiers and the enhanced strength, they were all because of the Apple. They knew they had to act fast and get the Apple away from Yoshikage.

They gave the signal and acted swiftly as Yasumasa began his raid. Yoshikage was shocked by this and leapt from his seat; this allowed Toranaga to kill two of the guards simultaneously with his Hidden Blades, he then drew his katana and began fighting the other guards. At the same time Hanzo tackled Yoshikage, knocking him to the ground and forcing the Apple out of his grip. The glow disappeared and the illusionary soldiers disappeared, the strength enhancement of the real soldiers also disappeared. Following this the Tokugawa army gave a cheer and charged forwards, cutting down all in their path. Fearing only for his own safety, Yoshikage didn't even look at his attackers and instead ran from the battlefield as quickly as he could, his guards joined him. After quickly checking to make sure there were no more threats, Yasumasa and his men went to secure the camp for the Tokugawa, who were rallying following the flight of the Asakura army. Toranaga looked around cautiously for any sign of trouble as Hanzo walked over to the Apple and picked it up.

"This is indeed the Apple," He stated, breathless, "Yoshikage was supposed to give this to Luis, but he kept it to himself. Luis sent Nobunaga to reclaim it and punish Yoshikage."

Suddenly, before they could react the Assassins were caught in a suffocating cloud of smoke that obscured their vision. As they coughed due to the smoke Hanzo felt the Apple get plucked out of his grasp and a hauntingly familiar, deep voice, speak out.

"Thank you Hanzo, for the gift."

Hanzo then flew back, having been kicked in the stomach. The smoke cleared and finally the assailant could be seen. Every Assassin froze when they saw him. He was a tall man, much taller than average with wild dark brown hair which was tied back out of the way and cold, malicious black eyes. Those who stared directly into his eyes found themselves frozen with such fear it felt as if they had seen their impending deaths. He was dressed like them in black ninja garb; his face wore an insidious smile and in his hands he held the Apple of Eden. Finally, Toranaga recovered his voice.

"K-Kotaro," He breathed, as if the man before him was the very embodiment of death.

"Yes it's me," He shot back, his smile never wavering, "You fools, did you really think you would claim the Apple so easily," He laughed harshly, "We are already three steps ahead of you."

With those words he used the grappling hook built into his Hidden Blade and escaped.

The Assassins regrouped and Hanzo reported the incident in the Asakura main camp to Ieyasu. Yasumasa luckily had not been near the area at the time and so suffered no ill effects from Kotaro's strange ability to inspire fear with a mere look.

"So your enemies now have this treasure," Ieyasu summarised sadly, "What should we do now?"

Hanzo bowed and replied, "We help the Oda defeat the Azai and finish this battle, then we can plan our next move."

Ieyasu agreed and sent his army to attack the Azai on the flank. The Azai resistance crumbled shortly after the attack and they fled, although the Oda lost one of their own generals, a man named Mori Yoshinari. After thanking Ieyasu Nobunaga allowed him to return to Mikawa. However he had cast a strange look at Hanzo and Toranaga before they left. On the way back Toranaga pondered this and then it clicked into place for him.

"Hanzo," He said urgently, "We already know Nobunaga's a Templar, that look he gave us…He has the Apple."

Hanzo sighed and nodded in agreement, "I have been considering the possibility myself, it seems to the only plausible scenario. Kotaro stole it from us and delivered it to Nobunaga, who is now going to pass it on to Luis."

Toranaga lowered his head, "What should we do?"

"Return home and plot our next move," Hanzo replied with finality.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. In the Shadows of the Capital

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 9 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story (excluding OCs)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: In the Shadows of the Capital<strong>

Shortly after the return from Anegawa Hanzo called Toranaga to the Assassin Headquarters beneath Hammamatsu Castle.

"I apologize for the abruptness Toranaga," He stated seriously, "But recent events are forcing our hand."

Toranaga nodded, "I understand, with the loss of the Apple, things have gotten more complicated."

"Yes, that is why I need you to conduct a mission of utmost secrecy. I need you to slip into the Capital and spy on Nobunaga, see who he meets, verify who his Templar allies in the Capital are. But most importantly, ascertain if he really does have the Apple."

Toranaga bowed and departed immediately for the Capital. He travelling there directly, stopping only to rest and replenish his supplies. By not stopping unless he had to the usually month long journey was shortened to half the time. The sight that confronted him however was imposing. With the Shogun being no more than a puppet, Nobunaga had full control of the city. What was once a grand and beautiful but sadly undefendable city was now an imposing and dark fortress. The walls were higher and thicker and, likely to ward off the Assassin's, the top was lined with razor sharp spikes. The moat had been deepened and every entrance was heavily guarded.

'_No way to climb over the walls without serious injury, and if I try to find a way through the moat I'm more likely to drown.'_ Toranaga thought as he surveyed Kyoto from his position in a tree. He sighed and shook his head as he watched the group of people walking by. _'Guess I'll have to sneak in the old fashioned way.'_

So, removing his hood and cowl and making his clothes as unobtrusive as possible Toranaga was able to sneak into the crowd and walk amongst them, camouflaged by them as he walked past the guards and into the city.

Once he was safely out of sight he walked out of the crowd and down a side alley. He stopped in front of an _Ochaya_ and cast a look around. Seeing no one he knocked on the door. The door was opened by a young woman dressed in the finest white silk kimono, her face was painted white while her lips and eye make-up were red, her black hair was elegantly styled and decorated with a few intricate jewels. The young woman was a _Geisha_, a female entertainer with expertise in music and dancing.

"I am seeking Masutomo Hitachi." He explained to her, bowing respectfully.

She looked at him steadily, "This is an exclusive _Ochaya_, only members and friends of members are allowed, do you know Masutomo-_sama_?"

"_Hai,_ my name is Toranaga Yorimoto; I am an old friend of his."

The woman considered for a moment and then seemed to make up her mind.

"One moment please."

She then closed the door. Toranaga cast another look around and slid into the shadows as a pair of guards walked past the alley. The Oda _Mon_ emblazoned extravagantly on their armour. A few moments later the door opened and the young Geisha appeared again, this time she fully opened the door and smiled at Toranaga.

"This way please."

Toranaga removed his sandals, stepped inside and followed her as she led him to a room at the back of the building.

She opened the door and Toranaga was greeted by a boisterous voice.

"Toranaga Yorimoto, my word look how much you've grown!"

The speaker was a man aged fifty dressed in the same conservative grey kimono as Toranaga; only his black shaved top hair was flecked with grey, as were his eyebrows and his rather bushy beard.

"Masutomo Hitachi, as loud as ever I see," Toranaga replied dryly but with a warm smile.

Masutomo Hitachi was an important figure to Toranaga. Following the destruction of the Toranaga clan during the Hojo clan's Siege of the Uesugi's Kawagoe Castle in 1545, the two year old Toranaga had been the only survivor. Masutomo found him and brought him home, he had raised the boy as his own and even began teaching him in the ways of the Assassins. Finally, when Toranaga turned fourteen and Masutomo had decided to transfer to Kyoto to act as a spy for the Assassins in the Capital, he left Toranaga to complete his training with Momochi Tamba. Facing his adoptive Father again Toranaga was pleased to see that not much about him had changed. Masutomo's methods of gathering information worked incredibly well. He had purchased the _Ochaya_ they were now in and ran it well. Using the secretive location and specially trained Geisha who were experts in all forms of the arts, including more obscure ones, he had attracted very important clientele. With the drink flowing freely and the Geisha causing distractions, the customers spilled their secrets and gave information that allowed the Assassin's to maintain control of their affairs in Kyoto and stay one step ahead of their enemies.

Toranaga sat down opposite him and bowed politely, Masutomo returned the bow.

"So my boy, what can I help you with?" He asked, he gestured to the shelf to his left, "May I offer you some sake?"

Toranaga shook his head, "No, thank you, I need to keep a clear head for my mission."

"Very well, it's far too early for sake anyway; let us have some _cha _instead."

Toranaga agreed and once the drinks arrived they drank and Toranaga discussed his mission. When he finished Masutomo pondered for a second, scratching his beard and then smiled.

"I see, I believe I can aid you in this matter." He said, "I can assure you, given their recent treatment that the Shogun and his aides would be willing to give you any information."

He paused for a moment and gathered his thoughts and listened as one of the Geisha girls approached and spoke quickly to him.

"Right, listen carefully; there is a secluded section of the Shogun's palace. The Shogun is being kept there with his aides. If you can get in there and talk to him I'm sure he can help you learn more."

Toranaga bowed, "Thank you, Masutomo-_sama_."

"You best act quickly and cautiously, a rather fancily dressed Portuguese man has just arrived. He is apparently a special guest of Nobunaga."

Toranaga glared, "It must be Fróis, the Grand Master." He stated darkly.

Masutomo nodded, "As I said, be careful."

Toranaga nodded and thanked him again before leaving the _Ochaya_ and returning to the streets, ready to act.

Toranaga slipped back into the crowd and joined it as it walked through the streets. As they passed the Shogun's palace Toranaga slipped out into the alley at the back of the palace. He pulled his hood back up and fixed his cowl. He examined the walls, there were no spikes on this one but it was impossible to reach the top by climbing, the wall was too smooth. He carefully looked around; none of Nobunaga's men were in sight. He quickly used his grappling hook to climb up to the top of the wall. He carefully scouted around and made his way along the wall. He soon reached a section where he could jump over to the inner wall. He leapt over and grabbed the ledge. He pulled himself up and quickly flattened himself on the wall. Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, Katsuie, Hideyoshi and Toshiie were standing in the courtyard. As Toranaga watched their guest arrived, it was Luis Fróis. Luis was thirty-eight years of age with short brown hair, a brown beard and moustache connected and brown eyes. He was dressed in rather extravagant Western clothing and had a darkened complexion. He walked up with a dark smile and bowed casually to Nobunaga.

"Greetings Nobunaga, I hear you had some success." He said in his thickly accented voice.

Nobunaga returned the bow, "Yes _Masuta_ Frois. This way please, we can talk in private." Frois nodded before asking, "Has our other guest also arrived?"

Nobunaga nodded in confirmation and the group walked inside.

'_Another Templar, I'll have to be cautious, this could be the one we don't know.'_

Toranaga stood up and began to walk along the wall again. He stopped. To reach the area he needed to reach he would have to climb along the wall of the palace itself.

He began the climb, using various cracks and the windows to scale across the wall. As he climbed he came to a window and stopped as he heard voices.

"We have retrieved the Apple," Nobunaga's voice stated and Toranaga climbed a little higher and looked into the room.

Nobunaga and Luis were there, along with Toshiie and Kotaro, as well as another figure. Due to the poor lighting and the fact he was sitting with his back to Toranaga, it was impossible to make out his features.

"So, we've got the Apple, what about the traitor Asakura?" Frois asked, Nobunaga nodded, "He will be dealt with, in time."

"Good, now, I will leave the Apple with you for now…Deal with Asakura, I will inform our other allies to stay alert for the Assassins."

They all bowed and Luis then intoned the Templars maxim.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us."

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." The others repeated and the meeting was over.

Toranaga quickly moved away from the window as the shadowy man turned towards it, suspicious. Knowing the meeting was over and there was no point in sticking around, he continued to move along the wall.

He made it to the other wall and dropped down into the courtyard. He approached the building and knocked on the door. It was answered by an angry looking man aged thirty-four.

"Ishikki Fujinaga?" Toranaga asked, Fujinaga started, "Who are you?"

"Toranaga Yorimoto, I understand you have some information for me."

Fujinaga nodded and quickly reached back into the building and handed Toranaga a scroll.

"It's all on there, you must leave, the guards will be checking up on us soon."

Toranaga nodded and quickly turned and departed back the way he came. Using the same methods as before Toranaga escaped the palace and slipped back out of the city and headed back to Mikawa. The moment he returned, some two weeks later, he immediately proceeded to the Assassin's base beneath Hammamatsu Castle. Once there he presented the letter to Hanzo who read it with interest.

"I see, this confirms my concerns. The three Templars in Kanto are going to be moving soon, Takeda Shingen will be the first to attack us. But we can prevent one of them from attacking by acting swiftly."

"What else needs to be done?" Toranaga asked, before revealing, "The unknown Templar, he was at the meeting, I couldn't see his face, but judging from clothes he came from Harima."

Hanzo nodded, "I see, so their reach goes west too. We must act swiftly to cut off all heads of this viper."

Hanzo paused and noticed Toranaga's expression, "Something troubles you Toranaga-_san_, what is it?"

"The unknown man, everybody in that room, even Kotaro, seemed to be wary of him, as if they, feared his capabilities."

Hanzo lowered his head, "That is deeply disturbing, we must waste no time, as soon as possible we will act and assassinate our first target…Hojo Ujiyasu."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, so the stage is set for the first Assassination of a Templar, how will they fare, wait and see? Also, who is this man that even Nobunaga seems to fear, only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. 1571: The First Strike

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 10 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters, excluding OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The First Strike<strong>

1571; after careful preparation, Hanzo and Toranaga were prepared to seek out the first Templar to be slain. During the preparation time they found out that there were at least two more Templars than they thought. Templar reach extended even further west as a Templar was confirmed to be in Aki. Another was in Kai working with Shingen. These two were still unknown however but they were not the most pressing concern.

"Hanzo-_san_," Toranaga stated, "I know Ujiyasu is our first target but he is going to be a rather difficult one. We have to find a way to get into the impenetrable castle of Odawara."

Hanzo shook his head, "Nothing is impenetrable. It's not getting to him in the Castle I'm worried about, you know the Hojo use the Fuma in much the same way as the Iga serve Ieyasu-_sama_."

"You're worried we'll run into Kotaro," Toranaga realized with dread, Hanzo nodded and added, "Then there's the matter of what makes Odawara so dangerous. It has nothing to do with it being impenetrable."

"What then?"

"The entire area between the outer and inner walls…is one big trap."

Finally Toranaga remembered, during one of the Takeda sieges of Odawara, Ujiyasu let them breach the first gate and get past the outer walls. He then activated a sophisticated defense system which barred the doors and turned the entire area between the outer and inner walls into a maze full of death traps.

"For that to happen, he has to either be expecting us, which he could be tanks to Kotaro, or we have to get caught."

Hanzo nodded, "We'll find another way in."

They arrived at their intended destination and prepared to begin their mission to assassinate Hojo Ujiyasu.

They surveyed Odawara Castle from every possible angle, looking for another way in. No opportunity presented itself.

"I guess, we're stuck going in the front door." Hanzo stated gloomily.

Toranaga however had and idea, "Not necessarily, we can get that side door opened. Watch."

With that he hurried stealthily over to the door he had pointed out. Using his free running skills he ran part of the way up the wall and seized the lamp next to the door, which he quickly extinguished before dropping back to the ground and into the shadows.

"The lights gone out again," He heard a Hojo Samurai complain, "We better go light it back up."

After a brief wait the door opened and the two Samurai stepped out. Toranaga killed both of them his Hidden Blades and dragged the bodies into the shadow. Hanzo approached him.

"A well thought out plan," He remarked, "Let's go."

Both Assassins slipped into the Castle and found themselves in the inner courtyard, they had bypassed the trapped maze. They proceeded quietly; they knew Ujiyasu would be waiting for them in the main keep. They slipped around to the side of the main keep, here, despite the Hojo's best builders efforts; the stonework was weakened by attacks and had not been repaired yet. The weakened stonework provided the Assassin's with hand and foot holds. They began to climb up the side of the building, their dark outfits making them difficult to see against the night sky. They soon reached a window they could easily slip into and soon they were inside.

Once inside they noted from the darkness that it was indeed late enough for them to slip through unnoticed, only the guards, who could easily be avoided, had a chance of finding them. Better still they were on the second floor, which meant they only had to find the stairs to the next floor to reach the top, where Ujiyasu's council chamber and bedroom were located. Moving stealthily they drew their Tantos and slipped towards the guards at the stairs. They leapt out of the shadows and grabbed the guards, slitting their throats and letting the bodies rest gently on the floor before heading upstairs. They stopped, the council chamber was in darkness, as was Ujiyasu's room, visible through the screen door.

"We better not take any chances." Hanzo stated quietly, "Be ready for anything."

Toranaga nodded and Hanzo pulled out a bomb from the pouch strapped to his side. It was designed to go off only when the fuse had burned away. Hanzo lit the fuse and threw the bomb; it tore through the screen and landed in the room before exploding. Shrapnel burst out, anyone who was in the room was dead. But as the Assassins expected, Ujiyasu wasn't in the room, but sitting in the council chamber, hidden by darkness. But now the torches were lit and he sat glaring at them.

Ujiyasu Hojo was fifty-six; he had brown hair in a topknot, streaked in grey and brown eyes.

"How rude," He remarked irritably, "Throwing a bomb into my room, you've cause quite a mess."

Toranaga glared, "That's the least of your worries," He snapped.

Ujiyasu smirked, "I think not."

They just barely heard a noise behind them before spinning around and using their Tantos to block Kotaro's Katana and Tanto.

"How nice of you to join us," Kotaro quipped darkly.

They leapt back before attempting to attack at the same time. Kotaro effortlessly blocked the attacks however and then kicked Hanzo across the room. Hanzo hit the ground and toppled one of the torches which extinguished. Toranaga desperately dodged Kotaro's attacks, he tried to counter attack but Kotaro easily dodged and blocked.

'_Dammit, gotta do something,'_ He thought desperately.

He attempted to pull out his smoke bombs however Kotaro was too quick. He struck out and severed the smoke bomb pouch from Toranaga's belt. At the same time he struck the underside of Toranaga's right bracer, damaging it and breaking the Hidden Blade it housed. With a cruel laugh he stabbed his Tanto into Toranaga's left shoulder and then, savagely pulling it, threw his opponent to the floor. Toranaga looked up at him, gritting his teeth against the pain of his injury, which was still bleeding.

"How pitiful, did you really think…"

He was cut off as Toranaga grabbed the severed Blade from his bracer and stabbed it into Kotaro's knee. Kotaro growled at him.

"Pathetic, that's the best you can manage."

"Game over." Hanzo's voice sounded.

Kotaro looked up, surprised. Toranaga smirked. Ujiyasu barely had time to register his surprise before Hanzo stabbed him in the neck with the Hidden Blade.

"_Jobutsu Suru._"

Kotaro roared in anger and attempted to wrench the broken Hidden Blade from his leg, only to find Toranaga had already retrieved it and, with Hanzo had broke though the wooden window. They dived down and landed in the stables, in the horses hay bales.

They swiftly broke away, heading back to Mikawa. When they returned Toranaga's injury was immediately treated and his Hidden Blade had to be repaired. It was decided he had to take time off and recover, once his equipment was repaired and he was sufficiently recovered he would be permitted back to working for the cause. Hanzo informed Ieyasu of Ujiyasu's death and the succession which went to his son Ujimasa. Luckily Ujimasa was not a Templar and had no idea of his Father's plans, which gave the Assassin's an edge. Kotaro would be out of action for a while too. Now they had to prepare for the next major threat from the Templars. The Takeda would be arriving, with two Templars, Shingen and the second one from Kai, who had finally been identified by the scouts, along with the one in Aki. Sanada Masayuki from Kai and Ankokuji Ekei from Aki. This left the mysterious and fearsome man from Harima, still unidentified.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. 1573: Battle of Mikatagahara

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 11 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, hope you continue to do so :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Battle of Mikatagahara<strong>

1573; It was January and Toranaga had recovered and spent plenty of time with Mariko. His Hidden Blade had been repaired and he was back to working in taking down the Templars. He had currently travelled with Mariko to Hamamatsu Castle. As they spent time in the market Hanzo joined them along with his son Masanari. While Mariko was busy at one of the stalls Hanzo turned to Toranaga.

"We must be on guard, last month the Takeda attacked our borders and are rapidly advancing. They could attack at any minute."

Toranaga nodded, "I understand," He replied, "I believe we..."

He was cut off as, at that moment, a Samurai came running through the gates, yelling out.

"The Takeda are coming, the Takeda Army is approaching!"

Within moments of the shout, Ieyasu came down from the Castle and entered the square, several of his soldiers and officers were assembling. The Gates were closed and Ieyasu began giving orders. Prioritising the safety of the peasant folk. Meanwhile Hanzo and Toranaga were regrouping with the Assassins that had assembled at the Castle.

"What news from our scouts?" Hanzo asked, one bowed and responded, "The Entire Takeda Cavalry are advancing towards the Castle. Shingen is leading them personally; his best and brightest are with him. Sanada Masayuki is also present."

Toranaga nodded, "Great, we need to worry about two Templars then."

They joined with Ieyasu and began planning their next move.

Toranaga, Hanzo, Tadakatsu and Ieyasu ascended the stairs to the walls with some of the other officers. Once assembled they watched as the large Takeda Cavalry lined up before the Castle. They were assembled with all their finery, armour and spears glinting, their horses finely groomed and their banners held aloft with pride. At the front, sitting upon his own mighty horse was Takeda Shingen. Shingen was fifty-two years of age; his hair was grey, very little of its original black remaining, his thick moustache baring more traces of black than his hair. His black eyes however retained their youthful vigorous appearance. He was clad in his infamous red and gold plated armour and his red helmet with its long white plume. He wore his sword at his side and in his hand he held an iron war fan. The war fan was just as infamous as its owner, being the same one he used in the Fourth Battle of Kawanakajima when he fought Uesugi Kenshin. During the battle Kenshin had attacked Shingen directly and he was forced to use the fan to block Kenshin's sword until his men arrived with back up, forcing the Uesugi _Daimyo_ to flee. Now, sitting before them, Shingen exuded a calm, casual demeanour, as if the imposing sight of the Castle did not trouble him. Indeed his army was vast, numbering thirty thousand.

Shingen looked up at the wall where Ieyasu and his officers stood. He smiled casually.

"So, Ieyasu, I am pleased to see you decided to greet me." He called up, Ieyasu glared, "You have invaded my lands Shingen, I hope you have a good excuse."

"I am on my way to the Capital," Shingen explained, "I see no problem with me gaining extra territory on the way." He paused and then added, "However, although I've taken Totomi, Mikawa is yours by right I suppose."

With that he signalled his men and they all began to march away, completely ignoring Ieyasu and his army. This enraged Ieyasu who immediately gave the call for his army to march out. Hanzo immediately turned to him.

"No, Ieyasu-_sama_, we cannot fall for this trickery!" Ieyasu simply brushed off his warning, "Shingen thinks he can insult me and get away with it…He will pay for his arrogance!"

With that Ieyasu and his best officers readied themselves; Ieyasu led the army himself with Tadakatsu leading the right wing and Sakai Tadatsugu leading the left wing. Hanzo watched this formation desperately before turning to Toranaga.

"Toranaga, you must ride out with Ieyasu-_sama_, ensure he survives. Our opponent is the Tiger of Kai as well as a Templar. He will pull some devious trick. You must protect Ieyasu from this _Ueta Tora_."

Toranaga bowed, "Do not fear, I will keep him safe, what will you be doing?" Hanzo indicated two other Assassins standing waiting, "I will be with them, we will be scouting out possible by paths and routes we could launch sneak attacks from, anything that will give us an edge over this man."

Toranaga nodded in agreement and immediately joined Ieyasu's squadron. Finally Ieyasu gave the signal and the Castle Gates opened. Ieyasu led the charge as the Tokugawa army rode out to fight the Takeda army.

They were pursuing the retreating Takeda army when Ieyasu ordered his men to halt. For a fleeting moment Toranaga believed that Ieyasu had realized his mistake, but then realized the halt had been to change formations. They had gone from line formation into the crane wing formation. With this, several major commanders held the strategic units which gave the formation its strength. Ieyasu held one point, the other four were held by Tadakatsu, Tadatsugu, Sakakibara Yasumasa and Torii Mototada. Finally ready Ieyasu ordered the charge to continue. Toranaga stayed on guard as they began to close in on the Takeda. At this point Ieyasu's army was mainly comprised of a mixture of Ashigaru and Samurai, some fought using _yari_, others used katanas, Ieyasu's archers were also amongst the ranks. The Takeda army also had men wielding _yari_ and bows, but the main bulk of the force consisted of cavalry troops, wielding the same as the foot troops as well as some wielding katanas.

'_So this is the famed Takeda Cavalry.'_ Toranaga thought to himself and then realized something, _'No, so that's his plan!'_

He had just spotted the formation, with the Cavalry at the back and the foot troops up front, if Shingen turned around his Cavalry could ride right over Ieyasu's army, with the foot troops picking up the pieces. Worse still Toranaga realized that Ieyasu had made a mistake using the crane wing formation, Shingen had ordered his army in scale formation, a formation that took on the reverse appearance of the crane wing, therefore Shingen had an advantage and could break through the crane wing with little effort. Before Toranaga could warn Ieyasu however Shingen raised his war fan as a signal and the Takeda army turned about and charged.

The effect was instantaneous. Seized with confusion and with the weaker formation the Tokugawa army was moved down by the Takeda Cavalry. The following rout was one-sided that it was only the iron will of the officers that prevented the troops from fleeing or surrendering. Tadakatsu was the only officer holding his own, cutting down any who came near him. His Tonbo-Giri flashed as it cut through the Takeda troops and soon it was caked in blood. Tadakatsu's resolute defense meant that his section of the formation was impenetrable, the other sections however were crumbling and getting surrounded. Within the massive skirmish, Ieyasu had received an injury to his shoulder, Toranaga had gotten him out of the press and now he stood, his unit devastated, his horse felled and only Toranaga, five troops and an officer named Natsume Yoshinobu. Ieyasu surveyed the carnage and gripped his katana tightly.

"My men are in this predicament because of my foolishness. _Rokudenshai_!" He cursed himself, "I must go back and aid them, they must not pay the price for my mistake."

Yoshinobu shook his head, "No Ieyasu-_sama_, you cannot, Japan needs you." He stated, "Return to Hammamatsu, sound the retreat from there. You men will be encouraged by the fact you still live, they will fight their way back to the castle."

Ieyasu nodded but then suddenly an arrow from the Takeda archers struck the elongated spire of Ieyasu's _kabuto_.

"Your _kabuto_ is too obvious a target for the enemy," Yoshinobu stated sadly, "Give it to me, I will distract them while you escape."

Left with no other choice Ieyasu agreed and while Yoshinobu charged off, pretending to be Ieyasu in order to attract attention, Toranaga led Ieyasu back to Hammamatsu Castle. All the while keeping a careful eye out for any ambush along the way.

Luckily they made it back to Hammamatsu Castle, the town was on the verge of panic but seeing Ieyasu relieved the people. Ieyasu gave orders for the gates to remain open and the braziers to be lit. He also ordered that the town watch drum should first beat out the retreat signal and then continued to roll to encourage the army. These orders were followed and before long they could see the remnants of the Tokugawa army arriving at the gates and heading in. Baba Nobufusa and Yamagata Masakage, the Takeda vanguard officers stopped short when they saw the open gate. Fearing an ambush they made camp along with the rest of the army and allowed the gates to close as night fell. Within Hammamatsu Castle the Tokugawa army regrouped, they were now badly beaten and greatly reduced. The wounded were treated by _Ishi_ aided by the citizens, Mariko among them. Ieyasu was despondent at his failure but Tadakatsu and Hanzo encouraged him not to give up hope. Hanzo then told Toranaga of a secret path through the forest that would lead him to the rear of Shingen's camp; from there he could assassinate the Templar and force the Takeda army to retreat. Acting on this knowledge Toranaga left at once via the secret path.

He slipped silently through the forest, he had chosen his clothing carefully and blended into his surroundings perfectly, it would take another Assassin to find him. Luckily he knew Kotaro wasn't here. He was met with no resistance and reached his destination easily. He was now at the back of the main camp; he had a plain few of Shingen's back. With Shingen were two of his officers; the twenty-nine year old Sanada Masayuki, a fellow Templar, and Shingen's eldest living son, the fourth born Takeda Katsuyori, aged twenty-seven. All three were discussing plans for the next battle, Toranaga decided to ensure that those plans wouldn't be finished. He raised his left arm and supported it, ready use one of his Hidden Blade's special features. With the faintest hiss of air, the poison dart shot out of the gun and struck Shingen in his exposed neck.

"_Jobutsu Suru_ Takeda Shingen." Toranaga whispered as the poison took effect.

Masayuki and Katsuyori were shocked when Shingen suddenly coughed and began to spasm violently. Within ten seconds he was on the ground, gave a death rattle and went still. Toranaga escaped as silently as he had arrived and by the time he made it back to the castle, the Takeda army was retreating. Ieyasu immediately got to work restoring morale and seeing to the treatment of the wounded and the respectful burying of the dead. Toranaga reported his success to Hanzo, they also noted that Katsuyori had no idea of his Father's allegiance to the Templars and Masayuki wasn't likely to tell him. Therefore the Templar threat in Kai had been reduced.

Following his meeting with Hanzo, Toranaga took Mariko to the wall and together they gazed out of the land, now cloaked with the peaceful stillness of night.

"I apologize for all this Mariko," Toranaga stated, "I promise, one day, we will have peace and then…We need not fear what the future holds for us."

She smiled and agreed. Until that peace came however she knew her husband would have to keep fighting, for only his fight could bring the peace so desperately sought after.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	12. Nobunaga's Increased Power

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 12 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, next chapter is going to be one of the best, the most important battle of Nobunaga's career. I will be providing a glossary at the end.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in the story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Nobunaga's Increased Power<strong>

A few months after the incident at Mikatagahara Hanzo had gathered more intelligence and soon it became clear that whatever Nobunaga was planning, it was big and it involved the Apple. It was discovered that the Shogun and his aides had more information about this plan. They had received from an unknown source. Hanzo gave orders for Toranaga to infiltrate the Capital again and meet the Shogun to get this information. He soon arrived at the Capital and found it suspiciously under-guarded; He paused, uncertain. His instincts told him to be extremely cautious and so, he took great care. Having disguised himself appropriately he slipped into the middle of a group of Buddhist monk and blended with them, walking into the city. Toranaga was surprised; the city was indeed under-guarded with only guards at the important points. There were guards at the city gates, at the entrances to the Shogun's palace and a few other residences of important Samurai. But there were no patrols or any other guards.

'_Something's not right; Nobunaga wouldn't leave this place undefended without good reason.'_ He thought to himself as he slipped out of the group of monks, removed and hid the disguise and headed for the _Ochaya_.

He knocked on the door and introduced himself, he was shown through immediately.

The now fifty-three year old Masumoto Hitachi greeted him warmly. Toranaga returned the greeting and they sat down, as they drank Toranaga thought for a moment. Finally Masumoto noticed his preoccupation.

"Something on your mind, my boy?" He asked, Toranaga sighed and then asked, "Where are all the guards? It's not like Nobunaga to make such a decision."

Masumoto gave a grimace and then replied, "Nobunaga has taken his large army to attack Odani Castle in Omi, he aims to finish the Azai, I believe after that he seeks to finish the Asakura."

Toranaga sighed, "I see, he plans to finish them off and claim their territory, while eliminating the traitorous Templar Asakura in one fell swoop."

Masumoto nodded, "Yes, so, why are you here?" Toranaga straightened and explained that he was here to meet the Shogun. Masumoto nodded and then smiled, "Well, the route you took last time should suffice. You won't have to be _as_cautious, but still, keep an eye out."

Toranaga nodded, "Luis is here, isn't he?" Masumoto nodded. Toranaga prepared himself and left the _Ochaya_ heading for the Shogun's palace.

He reached the palace, it was still under heavy guard but Toranaga was easily able to slip around to the back and use his grappling hook to climb up to the top of the wall. Once there he leapt and grabbed the crevices in the wall and began to move across the wall until he reached the courtyard where the Shogun and his aides were being held in the small house there. He approached and knocked on the door; Ishikki Fujinaga answered and, seeing who it was, let him in. Inside he saw the Shogun, Ashikaga Yoshiaki and his second aide, Hosokawa Fujitaka. Yoshiaki was thirty-six and wore his hair in a shaved top style and a wispy black moustache; he was dressed in a regal purple kimono and white tabi socks. Fujitaka was thirty-nine, his black hair was done in a topknot, he was dressed in a brown kimono and white tabi socks. Toranaga bowed to Yoshiaki as he looked up. He immediately jumped to his feet.

"Ah, you are the man sent to get the information we were given, right?"

Toranaga nodded, "Yes, I have to ask, where you got all this information?"

Yoshiaki sighed, "I'm afraid I do not know, it's a miracle I'm able to communicate at all, given the strict enforcement of the guard." Yoshiaki paused for a moment and then continued, "He appears to be one of Nobunaga's retainers, yet he seems to be giving away information to you and your kind."

This caught Toranaga's attention.

"One of the Oda retainers?" He questioned, surprised at this. Realizing he could get no further information from Yoshiaki and his aides however he simply thanked them, bowed and left the dwelling.

He left and prepared to climb the wall to escape the courtyard when he heard a thickly accented voice.

"Well, well, what have we hear…_Asesino_."

Toranaga turned, on guard, as he feared the speaker was none other than Luis Fróis.

"Fróis!" Toranaga spat angrily at the Templar Grand Master. Luis merely laughed, "I'm glad to see I've discovered the leak that was bothering us, now I just need to wait, once Nobunaga knows about it, he will plug with more efficiency than I ever could."

"You will not harm the Shogun, you will die here." Toranaga challenged and lunged forwards, Hidden Blade ready to strike.

Luis merely smirked and stepped back as Toranaga was kicked back by Kotaro who dropped out of nowhere. Toranaga quickly recovered and drew his sword, ready to face his deadly opponent. Kotaro laughed and drew his katana too.

"You think this will end well for you," He taunted malevolently, Toranaga did not reply, he was focused, trying to come up with some means of turning the battle in his favour or escaping.

Kotaro laughed and made the first strike. He closed the distance between them and attempted to bring his sword down on Toranaga's throat. Toranaga reacted quickly however and drew his Tanto and used it to parry the strike, following up with his own sword attack, aimed at the torso. Kotaro leapt back, dodging the blow before using one of his shuriken which cut Toranaga across the cheek. Toranaga responded by once again closing the gap, Kotaro readied himself against the sword strike but was taken by surprise as Toranaga didn't use his sword but his right Hidden Blade. Kotaro barely had time to react and ended up with a deep cut across his chest, having avoided the fatal blow to his heart.

"Give it up my friend," Kotaro taunted, "That trick nearly worked once, but it won't work again."

Toranaga growled and then finally sighed.

'_Guess I've got no choice, just hope this works.'_

Toranaga reached into his pouch and pulled something out. Kotaro readied himself for an attack but saw that what Toranaga had pulled out was a pill.

"What...?" Kotaro got his answer as Toranaga put the pill in his mouth and swallowed. Suddenly Toranaga's body stiffened and then collapsed to the ground, spasmed a few times and then went still.

Kotaro approached cautiously and checked for a pulse, he found nothing and smirked before laughing as he turned and left with Luis, inside the palace. About ten minutes later Toranaga took a shaky breath and then got shakily to his feet. He gave a hollow laugh.

'_Fake death pill,'_ He thought grimly, _'Hanzo, you are a genius.'_

Knowing he now had no other choice Toranaga used his grappling hook to escape the palace and then escape Kyoto. On his way back to Mikawa he was forced to take cover as he nearly ran into the returning Oda army. Judging from their conversations and the joyful return they were clearly victorious. Toranaga listened and gathered as much information as he could. Azai Nagamasa had perished in battle at the young age of twenty-eight. Asakura Yoshikage, the traitor Templar had also perished aged forty. The Azai were destroyed and the Oda now ruled Omi and there were only a handful of Asakura loyalists in Echizen. Amongst the Oda troops, in a palanquin was a young woman aged twenty-six. She was dressed in a pale pink kimono and white tabi socks and sandals, she had long elegantly styled black hair and black eyes. It was Nagamasa's newly widowed wife, Nobunaga's younger sister, Oichi. Toranaga watched her sad countenance as the army passed and finally he was able to head back to Mikawa.

When he finally returned he headed directly to Hanzo and handed the letter to him as well as deliver the news of the fall of the Azai and Asakura.

"I had difficulties with Kotaro, if it wasn't for that fake death pill idea you came up with...I'd be dead for real."

Hanzo nodded grimly, "Good, it took you some time to get back, so your probably missed it, Ishikki Fujinaga is dead, Ashikaga Yoshiaki is now exiled to a monastery. Luckily one of our spies, Hosokawa Fujitaka is now part of Nobunaga's forces, or so he thinks."

Toranaga nodded, he had expected no less, "There is also someone feeding us information, within the Oda ranks."

Hanzo nodded, "I see, that explains one of the main points of this letter, the new leader of the Mouri of Aki, Mouri Terumoto, is now a Templar, thanks to Ankokuji's meddling."

Toranaga nodded, "Yes, I understand, but what should we do next?"

Hanzo sighed and finally revealed, "We have a more direct and pressing problem, the Takeda are coming for us again."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next up is the most important battle in Nobunaga's career, anyway, read and review please.<p> 


	13. 1575: Terror at Nagashino

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 13 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters, just the Ocs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Terror at Nagashino<strong>

1575, the previous year the Asakura were completely wiped out and the Oda claimed Echizen. Meanwhile the Takeda were advancing upon the Tokugawa again, led by Katsuyori they were no longer furthering the Templar ambition but were simply heading for the Capital. The Oda had offered help to the Tokugawa and the alliance had been formed quickly, Nobunaga had brought a large army with him and a surprisingly large number of _Teppo_, arquebus rifles, three thousand to be exact. It seemed he had a plan involving these rifles along with the Apple which he had with him. Hanzo was already plotting to claim the Apple back so it could be protected from the Templar's ambitions.

Toranaga sighed, "I don't understand what Nobunaga is hoping to accomplish, he's taking a huge gamble, using _Teppo_. There are so many things that can go wrong. The gun can backfire, jam, and let's not forget, it takes a long time reload them and the accuracy is pitiful. How is he hoping to defeat a cavalry force with them."

"Look at his ranks, and then you will see his plan." Hanzo replied.

Toranaga looked out over the Oda ranks. The Oda forces had constructed several pits and horse barricades to funnel the cavalry into going for the gaps between the barricades. While trying to enter these narrow spaces they would be perfect targets for the rifles. Those that got through would be facing _Ashigaru_ armed with long _yari_. The only odd thing was that the three-thousand rifles weren't lined up in a single line, but in three lines of a thousand each. Seeing that Toranaga was still confused Hanzo explained.

"Nobunaga has the Apple, that'll prevent almost all those problems you mentioned. By using it he will make his _Ashigaru_ fearless and they will hold their ranks. No matter how well trained it is, no horse will journey into a solid unit."

"I see, then Nobunaga stands a good chance of winning," Toranaga stated, but then shook his head, "The Apple still won't solve the reloading issue."

Hanzo had no answer, he couldn't see the answer to that either.

After thinking over this for a moment he shook his head.

"That is Nobunaga's concern; our main concern right now is to protect Ieyasu-_sama_ from the Takeda." He paused and then added, "Should Nobunaga prove victorious he will send his men to rout them, which is when we make our move."

Toranaga shook his head, "We cannot use our Hidden Blades to assassinate him, he is too well protected for that." Hanzo nodded, "I know, I will be near him, to get the Apple once you kill him." He pointed to a grassy knoll to the south, "That knoll has the best view of the Oda camp; you will have a clear shot, use your Hidden Gun to kill the Demon King."

Toranaga nodded, it was the best plan they had, everything however depended on him to make it work. But first, there was the upcoming battle; already he could hear the horse's hooves as they galloped through the forest towards the Oda-Tokugawa encampment. Nobunaga laughed as he sat astride his horse, he then reached into the pouch at the side and lifted the Apple out, it glowed faintly in his hand as he raised it. As he did so he spoke, his voice ominous and, thanks to the Apple, echoing across the battlefield, so even the Takeda could hear it.

"Here at Nagashino…I predict the end of the old world." He raised the Apple even higher and it flared with gold light as he continued his speech, "Watch and I shall prove it to all of you!"

The glow enveloped his riflemen and his _yari _wielding _Ashigaru_. Suddenly his riflemen took aim and waited as the thunder of hooves grew even closer. Toranaga knew with certainty now that this battle would change the face of warfare in Japan forever.

It wasn't long before Nobunaga's strategy became clear and soon the Assassin's realized that he had countered every weakness of the rifle and made formed the perfect defensive formation. The Takeda Cavalry charged out of the forest and through the narrow dry lakebed. Soon they were back on even ground and forced to go around the pits and horse barricades. Right where Nobunaga wanted them, he smirked and barked his order.

"_KASAI!_"

All simultaneously the thousand rifles in the front row fired. Their shots flew true and struck their targets, killing them instantly, shocking the other troops. The Takeda Generals in charge of the Cavalry urged their troops to keep moving, use the time needed to reload to attack. They charged again but Nobunaga smirked and surprised everyone.

"_KASAI!_"

The first row was kneeling down, reloading, the second row however responded to the call and fired, once again striking their target and causing mass panic, especially amongst those who thought the enemy would be reloading. Nobunaga gave the order again and the third row fired. It was then Toranaga saw the Demon King's plan.

'_By firing a row at a time he can volley the rounds, one row fires, as they reload the next row fires, then the next, once they've fired the first row is ready to fire again…With that, continuous fire can be achieved.'_

Sure enough this process repeated and the Takeda cavalry was reduced to sitting targets as they were shot. The few that made it through found an impenetrable wall of spears waiting for them which made short work of them.

The devastating effectiveness of the strategy was both awe inspiring and terrifying. The mighty Takeda Cavalry which had terrified the men of Mikawa two years ago were now scattering like leaves in the wind. However one of the two remaining heroes from Shingen's day was amongst them, Yamagata Masakage. He had seen enough to know it would be foolish to attack and so he took what was left of his troops and changed course. Hanzo spotted it at once.

"He is coming for us, Ieyasu-_Sama_!"

Ieyasu glared and tightened his grip on his spear, "Stand your ground!"

The Tokugawa braced for the assault as the great hero in red armour charged their forces. Toranaga knew he had to take his chance, besides; it wouldn't hurt to have a practice shot. He raised his left arm and pointed it at Masakage. Satisfied with all the variables he reached up with his right hand and depressed the small pressure switch which acted as a trigger. A small burst of fire erupted from his Hidden Blade and the bullet whistled through the air, striking Masakage in the fore head and killing him instantly. This was all that was needed and Ieyasu signalled his men who attacked and within moments killed the demoralized unit. Toranaga and Hanzo resumed watching the Takeda Main Camp which was on top of a hill on the other side of the forest. There was still no signal, wasn't Katsuyori going to call back his troops, he could see they were being slaughtered.

Suddenly a lone shout echoed over the battlefield, "For my Lord, I am now past the point of no return, all that awaits me is a glorious death."

It was the second of the great heroes, Baba Nobufusa. He charged single handed towards Nobunaga, he didn't seem phased by the bullets and even urged his horse to leap over the _Ashigaru_ unit before him. Just when it seemed he would reach Nobunaga, Toshiie and Katsuie charged towards him and thrust their spears with such ferocity that they killed him with little effort.

With their two great heroes gone the Takeda began to lose heart and Katsuyori finally signalled the retreat. Nobunaga sent his men in pursuit; Ieyasu sent some his forces to aid the Oda. Hanzo however nodded to Toranaga and left to get into position, Toranaga went to do the same; it was time to carry out their plan.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, so the Oda have devastated the Cavalry and are now in pursuit, however Toranaga is now moving to assassinate Nobunaga, what will be the outcome here? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. The First Attempt and Further Plots

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 14 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, read on to find out what happens next :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters of this story, except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The First Attempt and Further Plots<strong>

As the Oda-Tokugawa alliance attacked the fleeing dregs of the once mighty Takeda Cavalry, Toranaga headed for the knoll Hanzo had pointed out. He knew he had to act now, Nobunaga was Luis' chief enforcer and held the Apple, his death would be a crucial blow that could turn the war in the favour of the Assassin's. Once he reached the knoll Toranaga looked around. He could see the entire battlefield. The Takeda camp had been dismantled and what was left of their army was fleeing, pursued by the Oda, Ieyasu's men were blocking off as many escape routes as possible. Finally he turned to the Oda camp, Nobunaga sat there astride his horse, the Apple still held aloft. The only people near the camp were ten men armed with _Teppo_. Just then there was slight movement in the Oda camp. Toranaga turned to look and saw it was just a boy, no more than ten with a shaved top hair style and a neat ponytail. He was dressed in a dark purple kimono with the Oda _Mon_ on the back. He knelt on the ground next to Nobunaga and gazed up at him with what appeared to be reverence. Toranaga realized at once why this boy was here and why he respected the Demon King so much. Nobunaga followed a tradition in Japan known as _Shudo_, a practice of men in power finding pleasure, mostly sexual, in the company of other males, younger and the same age. This boy was Nobunaga's _Koibito_.

'_I can't get distracted,'_ Toranaga told himself. _'I have to act, now.'_

With that he raised his left arm and prepared to fire his Hidden Gun.

He aimed carefully; a headshot would be too obvious so Toranaga chose the next best target, the heart. At the velocity his gun had it would pierce right through the armour and Nobunaga, coming out the other side. Toranaga let out a slow breath and steadied his hand.

"_Jobutsu Suru_." He whispered and activated the trigger.

The gun fired and the bullet whistled through the air and struck Nobunaga's chest plate. Nobunaga's head snapped back and his mouth opened but Toranaga was too far away to hear any noise. He then slumped forwards but instead of falling off his horse and losing his grip on the Apple, he straightened up. Toranaga watched in disbelief as the boy jumped up and grabbed the reins of the horse to calm it, meanwhile Nobunaga's free hand grasped at his chest. With trembling fingers the Oda _Daimyo_ pulled out the still smoking bullet from the rent in his armour. He glared at it and, with surprising strength, closed his hand into a fist, crushing the bullet to powder. He then looked up, directly at the knoll and barked some orders to the men stationed near the camp. They began to approach the knoll and Toranaga realized they were hunting for the shooter.

"_Tawagoto_." He cursed before heading down as quickly and stealthily as he could into the forest surrounding the knoll.

However he then heard that there were not ten, but eleven men in the forest hunting him and he began to quicken his pace.

Toranaga began to weave through the trees. He had to escape the area and return to the Tokugawa camp to speak to Hanzo. He knew he had failed disastrously and could only wonder what Hanzo would say to him.

"There he is, _kasai_,_ kasai_!" He heard the voice and instinctively threw himself behind the nearest tree.

A volley of shots rang out, that wasn't all of them, but it didn't matter, he had been seen. He listened and realized that they hadn't seen him clearly so he could still escape and maybe work this to his advantage. He began to slip away again when he heard yet another volley of shots. That left four of the eleven unaccounted for. He then heard voices, three of the remaining four, they were shouting, he could hear the others crashing through the forest. There was another volley of shots and Toranaga felt a burst of pain and lost himself in it, his eyes failing him as pain exploded in his right shoulder, the lowest of his right ribs and his left thigh. He could hear the last voice in front of him and took a chance. He lunged out with his Tanto and heard the man choke on his blood. He took cover behind a tree and waited. Slowly his vision cleared, the last man was also an Oda rifleman. Toranaga had seen him before and knew him to be a thoroughly evil man.

'_Well now he's about to do some good,'_ Toranaga thought with a smirk, _'Jobutsu Suru_.'

He could hear the others approaching so he stood up and lifted the man's body. He then moved the body out from behind the tree as if he was lining up a shot. The men fired and struck the body, even obliterating the wound made by the Tanto. Toranaga slinked back into the cover of some nearby bushes and waited. The Oda rifleman approached the body and examined it in disgust. They then picked it up and left the area. As soon as their voices were gone Toranaga left his cover and, clutching at hi shoulder injury, and gritting his teeth, he staggered back to the Tokugawa camp.

Hanzo stood within his tent in the camp, he was pondering over the failure to assassinate Nobunaga. He then heard a weak voice behind him.

"Hanzo-_san_."

He turned and was shocked to see Toranaga struggling to stand, bleeding from no less than three gunshot wounds. He hurried forwards.

"Toranaga-_san_?" He was startled; Toranaga sat down and began to explain what had happened during his lucky escape. Hanzo called for the doctor right away and as Toranaga was being treated he continued to ponder.

Finally he turned to Toranaga, who saw Hanzo's expression and shook his head.

"I have no excuses _Masuta_, I have failed you…"

Hanzo however shook his head, "No _Yujin_, it is I who has failed you. I forgot, the method we tried, it was rendered ineffective the moment Nobunaga used the Apple. It strengthened him and his armour, it's a miracle your bullet even made the dent that it did." Hanzo paused and then sighed, "I underestimated Nobunaga and the power of the Apple. We will have to wait for another chance. In the meantime, wait here, I will report to Ieyasu-_sama_ and we will meet with Nobunaga. When we return to Mikawa, I will have one more job for you to do, based on information I have just received from our anonymous source within the Oda ranks. After that, I'll be granting you some time to rest."

Toranaga nodded and waited as Hanzo left. He felt relieved he had not been punished for his failure and so he decided to ensure that he would succeed this next mission no matter what.

Finally, having returned to Mikawa and his wounds more or less healed, Toranaga was on his way to the fief of Mino. Hanzo had received information that all the currently living and active Templars in Japan would be meeting in a secret room beneath Nobunaga's Gifu Castle. Toranaga was to go to the Castle Town and meet with the Ikko-Ikki contacts there; they would show him a secret route into the underground area where he could spy on the meeting. He arrived in the town; he winced and grit his teeth at the stiffness in his shoulder and the pain in his ribs and leg. He looked around and then spotted his target, an Ikko-Ikki monk. Toranaga began to walk towards him; the monk saw him and nodded before turning and walking down an alleyway. Toranaga followed the man down the ally until they reached a second monk. They turned to face him.

"You are Toranaga?" One asked, he nodded, the other then directed his attention to a set of stairs leading down into blackness. "Through there, you will reach the room, be careful they might hear you."

"Thank you."

He stepped past them and walked down the steps. He reached the underground room and began to walk along it; at the end was a small window. He reached the window and cautiously gazed through it, he had found the meeting place.

Luis and Nobunaga were there, as was that boy Toranaga had seen at Nagashino. Toshiie and Kotaro were also present, as was Sanada Masayuki. There were three in the room that Toranaga had never seen before but knew who they were. The first one who stood out was a bald man with a small brown moustache, aged thirty-six, Ankokuji Ekei. Next to him was his Lord, Mouri Terumoto, aged twenty-two. The other previously unknown man was aged forty-five, he stood out due to the white head scarf he wore, it was Uesugi Kenshin, the Dragon of Echigo and last of the Kanto Big Three. Half hidden by shadow and sitting with his back to Toranaga was the unknown man from Harima. This close Toranaga could feel the aura of power which radiated from him; he now understood Nobunaga's fear. All this man had to do was form an ambition to rule Japan and he would be able to conquer the entire land, even taking it from Nobunaga's grip. Luis then stood up and spoke, beginning the meeting.

"Welcome_ mis amigos_, I am glad you could all make it."

There were murmurs of reply from the group and then Luis continued.

"We are gathered here to take note of what has happened and to decide a course of action for the future."

At this Nobunaga stood up, "As you know Asakura Yoshikage betrayed us, I have dealt with him and retrieved the Apple which remains in our hands." Kenshin was next to speak, "Things are changing rapidly in Kanto however, I am the last of the Templar _Daimyo_ there."

There were nods and Luis turned to Kotaro, and Masayuki.

"What do you think?" He asked, "Would we be able to turn Ujimasa and Katsuyori into one of us?"

Kotaro shook his head, "The fool is too spineless, even with me there he'd be an easy target for our enemies."

Masayuki confirmed that Katsuyori was too reckless and his recent devastating loss made conversion impossible. Finally Toshiie stood up.

"This is what we plan to do next." He explained, "This will be a great smokescreen. In doing this we can potentially get rid of two people who could threaten us, or convert at least one to our cause."

Toshiie looked around the table at the listening men and then continued.

"At the same time we will launch a real attack at one of our enemies which, if successful will cripple the Assassin's as we eliminate at least two of their allies." He paused and then, "Here are the details; Nobunaga-_sama_ will split his army into three. Araki Murashige and Niwa Nagahide will lead a large army south of Kyoto. They will seek to draw a conclusion to our long war with the Ikko-Ikki and hopefully we will catch the Saika in our net too."

Toranaga was startled at this, the plan being discussed would greatly hinder the Assassin's plans, it would have to be stopped somehow. Just then the hidden man spoke up; his voice was cold and sharp.

"I believe Hideyoshi is being sent against the Mouri, I will join his forces and get to work trying to remove the threat he poses."

"We will help you," Terumoto replied, "We will deal a more direct approach so he won't notice your work."

"We will have to be cautious however, he might seek aid from our enemies the Chosokabe." Ankokuji added but the hidden man shook his head, "That is not a concern, we will succeed."

"The last wing of the army is coming through Etchu towards Echigo to attack me, correct?" Kenshin asked, Toshiie nodded, "I will be in that army, Katsuie will be leading it so we can hopefully remove him as a threat."

Luis nodded, "So, we are agreed." The others all confirmed, "Good then, we will be ready to begin next year, let us all return home and prepare ourselves. _Despedida mis amigos._ May the Father of Understanding guide us."

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." The others chorused.

The meeting over Toranaga crept away and managed to return to the surface, his injuries ached worse than ever due to squatting in that dark room to listen in to the meeting. He was still no closer to finding out who the man from Harima was or who that boy was. But he had found out enough that he had to tell Hanzo as soon as possible. He travelled as quickly as he could and, despite the pain from his injuries made to Mikawa within a month. He quickly informed Hanzo of everything that had happened, Hanzo decided to put a plan together right away. Deciding to at least be of some use in this plan Toranaga requested that he be allowed to rest in Osaka. He knew at least one section of the Ikko-Ikki were there, as were the Saika, he could warn them of the impending threat. Hanzo agreed and so, in the winter of 1575, Toranaga and Mariko set out to Osaka in order to warn their friends and for Toranaga to recover from his wounds.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	15. 1577: The Mysterious Gunwoman

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 15 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Sub0: Don't worry, I have no intentions of stopping. When I start a story like this I have to see it through to the end or I feel like I've let myself down.  
>will zona: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, hope you enjoy this one too, two important characters about to be introduced.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters of this story, except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Mysterious Gunwoman<strong>

1577; Toranaga and Mariko were enjoying the sights of Osaka. Toranaga's injuries had almost completely healed. The town was well known as the largest city in the Kii _Fief_ and, due to it being near a port, attracted a lot of trade. Shortly after their arrival there in early 1576, Toranaga had met with the then thirty-three year old head of the Ikko-Ikki, Hongan-ji Kennyo. He had warned him about Nobunaga's plans and Kennyo had taken the necessary steps to defend himself and his people. However Toranaga was yet to inform the Saika of these developments as they were not in Osaka. All he could do was wait for them to return.

"Toranaga," He turned when he heard Mariko's voice, "Is everything alright?"

He sighed; they were resting in a house provided by Kennyo for them. It was late at night and he was sitting at the window of the bedroom, watching the moon.

"I am fine, it's just…My dream of fire and death, it's becoming clearer, more frequent." He explained, "One of the two figures…I see them clearly now, it's Nobunaga, but the third, I still cannot see."

Mariko lowered her head, "I too have having strange dreams recently. Dreams that do not bode well…But, like I said before, it does not do well to dwell on dreams."

"Yes, you are right," He agreed, "But I cannot deny, the identity of this third figure, piques my curiosity."

Putting the matter to the back of his mind he returned to bed with Mariko.

The following day they headed out into the market and walked amongst the people. They stopped occasionally to browse at what some people had for sale. Due to Osaka's proximity to the trading ports many of the goods were from western lands. Western food, western clothing, several western trinkets. They observed the people as they haggled and bartered with the prices. Suddenly someone bumped into to Toranaga as they walked the other way. He turned just as they spat out a single phrase.

"Move it, _paizuri noroma_!"

But the figure had vanished within the crowd. Toranaga frowned, the voice had definitely been female, but such coarse language was unbecoming of a traditional Japanese woman. As he looked at her he saw Mariko's eyes narrowed with disapproval. She would never dream of letting words like that pass her lips.

"Such an uncouth woman, where did she go?" She asked disdainfully. Toranaga shook his head, "I have no idea, it doesn't matter."

They were about to move when another voice got their attention, this one was jovial and friendly.

"Toranaga, Mariko!" They both smiled and turned to the owner, as they had suspected it was Masumoto Hitachi.

He stopped in front of them and they greeted him respectfully.

"So," He remarked, smiling broadly, "How have you been?"

He was now fifty-seven and yet the only signs of age were his hair now completely grey and a few additional lines on his face. Toranaga explained about his mission and Masumoto smiled.

"Well you're in luck, the Saika have just returned, I was on my way over there myself." He explained, "Let us walk together."

Toranaga agreed and with Mariko he followed Masumoto to the Saika's hideout.

He soon stopped outside what looked like a large temple.

"That's the genius of this place," He explained, "It looks like a temple, so people only expect monks to use it. But the only monks in this city are of course the Ikko-Ikki, the Saika's friends."

"They let them use the temple as a front." Toranaga concluded.

Together they walked to the front door of the main building. Outside, all around them were several people all armed with _Teppo_ and the traditional katana's, the Saika were well known for their use of modern weaponry. Standing leaning against a pillar next to the entrance was a single lone figure. The figure froze when they saw the trio and then shook their head and spoke.

"Oh, it's that _Manuke_ from before."

Toranaga raised an eyebrow at this. The voice was instantly recognizable. The woman who had bumped into him in the market. Standing in the full light, without anyone blocking his view he could see her properly now. She was young, much younger than Masumoto and even younger than Mariko or himself. She was around twenty-six years of age. Contrary to most Japanese woman who wore their hair long, she had hers cut so it was level with her shoulders. Her eyes and hair were both raven dark and right now she was scowling. What stood out most about her was her manner of dress, for she was not wearing a traditional kimono but rather a set of western clothing. She wasn't even wearing the western style dress that women of the west wore either, her clothes consisted of a pair of dark brown breeches and white hose, along with a plain white peasant shirt and a brown coat over it. Her feet were encased in a pair of brown high shoes that Toranaga had heard were made out of a material called leather. In short she was wearing western clothing that was actually meant for a man, add to that the _Teppo_ she had slung over her shoulder on a strap and she couldn't have looked more out of place if she tried.

Toranaga shook his head as he finished summing up the woman before him.

'_She is a slap in the face to every female tradition this land has, and she's all the more free because of it.'_

He could see Mariko was staring at this girl wide eyed, obviously unsure what to make of her. Just then the girl spoke.

"I don't know what you want, but I don't have time to deal with you." She stated haughtily, "So, get lost."

"We are here to see the Leader of the Saika," Toranaga explained, "Since that isn't you, kindly step aside."

She glared at him sharply, "_Jibun jishin o fakku iku_!" She spat.

Just then another voice, male, snapped out like a whip from within the temple.

"Chigusa, that's enough!"

Almost immediately the girl's demeanour changed, she turned to the door and bowed low as the figure who spoke stepped out into the light. The man who stepped out was tall and muscular, like Chigusa and the rest of the people here he was dressed in western clothing. He looked to be around forty-three years of age, his black hair was worn in a messy topknot and his black eyes were as fierce as a hawk. As he stepped forwards he looked at Chigusa.

"What have I told you about greeting guests like that?"

Chigusa bowed even deeper and replied, "_Moshiwakearimasen chichi_."

That caught Toranaga's attention; Chigusa was this man's daughter.

Finally Chigusa stood up and they both turned to greet the trio.

"I apologize for my daughter's overzealousness; she inherited it from her mother." The man replied before introducing himself, "I am Saika Magoichi, this is Chigusa, my daughter."

Masumoto bowed, as did Toranaga and Mariko, "I am Masumoto Hitachi, one of the Assassins', this is Toranaga Yorimoto and his wife Mariko-_hime_."

"We are honoured to meet you," Toranaga replied, Mariko didn't say anything; she was still trying to work out why Chigusa behaved the way she did.

"So, what can I do for my dear friends, the Assassins?" Magoichi asked.

Toranaga stepped forwards, "I bring important news; it's about the Oda and their plans."

He explained about the impending attack and the plan to completely eradicate the Saika and Ikko-Ikki. When he finished Magoichi nodded gravely.

"I see, thank you for telling me this," He said finally, "Well, I guess we…"

He was cut off when one of his men approached.

"Magoichi-_sama_, I have just come from the watchtower, the Oda army is approaching."

"Damn, talk about perfect timing," Magoichi remarked bitterly. "Chigusa, get all three main squads together, they'll be coming by the main entrance, we have to set up our defenses there immediately."

She bowed, "Yes father." She then ran off to carry out her orders.

Magoichi turned to the Assassins "Toranaga, Masumoto, I'll need you to help the rest of my people escort the villagers to safety, the town's warning bell will sound so they'll know it's time to get out."

Toranaga shook his head, "No, I have to help you at the city gates. The Oda are only acting this way because I've killed several Templars allied with them."

Magoichi reluctantly agreed, Toranaga turned to the other two.

"Masumoto, forgive me, please, get Mariko to safety."

"I will do so, you worry about yourself boy." He replied.

So Toranaga and Magoichi immediately headed for the city gates as the warning bells began to ring.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	16. Grief and Devastation

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 16 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, less of a battle more of a massacre, read on to find out how.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters of this story, except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Grief and Devastation<strong>

Toranaga and Magoichi stopped on the rooftop of the building to the right of the main gates. The gates had been barricaded and a contingent of the Saika Mercenaries was behind it, aiming carefully with their weapons. Chigusa was on the rooftop to the left; along both rooftops were another contingent while the final contingent was situated along the street, behind several barricades.

"We were expecting an attack, so we had all this ready; we just needed to put it in place." Magoichi explained.

As they took up positions they saw the Oda army approaching. Toranaga knew that the two main Oda retainers leading the assault against the Ikko-Ikki and Saika were Niwa Nagahide and Araki Murashige. Nagahide was in charge of the main camp and so it was Murashige who was in charge of the assault. Murashige was forty-two and dressed in black armour with a similar _kabuto_. He glared when he saw the defenses and immediately ordered his men to attack and tear them down.

"This is it; we'll be firing in volleys and from the watchtowers." Magoichi stated before giving the order to fire.

There was a deafening roar as the units on the rooftops, along with Chigusa and Magoichi fired their _Teppo_. The Oda charge was disrupted by the volley of bullets. Before they could recover the unit taking cover behind the main gate fired, then the third unit fired. The entire vanguard unit was wiped out by the onslaught. Suddenly, inexplicably, Murashige glared at them and then turned and fled with the rest of his army.

"I don't like this." Murashige stated, "Chigusa, take Toranaga to the back road, I need you both to spy on the Oda camp, find out what they're planning."

Chigusa nodded and along with Toranaga left the rooftops and began to head to the backstreets of the town.

As they hurried Chigusa glared back at Toranaga.

"C'mon keep up," She called out to him, "_Imaimashi_, you're so slow."

Toranaga returned her glare, "I'm not in my best condition, I'm still recovering from gunshot wounds." Chigusa however scoffed at that, "I've been shot more times than I can count, I'm not complaining."

He rolled his eyes and soon they climbed the city wall and headed through the wooded path. Toranaga kept his hood up as they slowly crept into the back of the Oda camp. Nagahide and Murashige were seated in the camp, surprisingly however, Nobunaga was present himself.

"So," He said softly, "How did it go?" Murashige bowed, "We did as you asked Nobunaga-_sama_, we tested their strength, our entire vanguard unit was wiped out."

Nobunaga nodded, "Good, then it is time for another demonstration. I have moved the ships into the bay; they can aim their cannons upon the town. I will give them the extra boost they need, then we shall lay waste to the Saika."

The two watchers were horrified by this.

"He's going to use cannons, he's going to kill even innocent people," Chigusa breathed, "We have to stop him."

Toranaga restrained her however, "We can't, he has the Apple, that's how he'll do it. We have to go back, warn Magoichi and evacuate the town."

Seeing the wisdom in this Chigusa agreed and they hurried back.

They returned and clambered up the roof and hurried over to Magoichi.

"_Chichi_!" Chigusa called out before she had to catch her breath. Toranaga quickly explained to him about the threat of the cannons.

Before Magoichi could make a decision however there was a loud explosion and the watchtower to the northwest collapsed.

"Damn, it's already begun." Magoichi cursed, he then began shouting orders, "Squad three, get up here, you'll take over here, Chigusa, take squad two, go and rescue as many civilians as you can, I'll take squad one and do the same."

Chigusa bowed and began to hurry off with squad two, squad one and three swapped places and Magoichi turned to Toranaga.

"Chigusa and I have the left and right covered, you take care of the centre."

Toranaga nodded and Magoichi left with squad one. As Toranaga began to head down the street he heard squad three opening fire, the Oda were already attacking the gates again. The Apple had increased the devastating damage of the cannonballs, which meant, everywhere they struck, flames and debris flew in all directions. As he ran Toranaga saw a cannonball coming in from above, he leapt to the side, just in time as it struck the ground right where he had been standing moments before. He quickly recovered and continued to run when suddenly the eastern watchtower was struck and fell over. It damaged several buildings and blocked Toranaga's path. He quickly climbed the nearest building and leapt over the gap. He dropped back onto street level and continued on, still searching for civilians.

Suddenly he stopped, ahead was a figure lying in the middle of the road. He had been badly injured by a cannonball blast. Toranaga was shocked to see that he recognized him and he ran forwards. He knelt down next to the injured figure and lifted him up slightly.

"Masumoto-_sama_," He gasped, gently shaking his adoptive father's shoulders. "Masumoto-_sama_."

Surprisingly Masumoto opened his eyes, weakly. He coughed and a thin trickle of blood slid out the corner of his mouth.

"Toranaga, my boy," He gasped, his breathing laboured. "I'm glad I got to see you before the end. There are things I must tell you."

"Wh-what is it?"

Masumoto coughed again before finally explaining, "I knew your parent well, they were both Assassin's, they only died at Kawagoe, because Kotaro refused to send aid."

Toranaga shook his head, "Damn Kotaro." Masumoto continued, "Before they died, I promised your Father I would take care of you, if anything happened to them…I've fulfilled that promise, now I can look him in the eye in the afterlife."

Toranaga nodded sadly, unable to process what was happening, his adoptive father was dying in his arms and he was powerless to do anything about it. He then remembered something, the task he had asked Masumoto to accomplish.

"Where is Mariko?" He asked desperately, Masumoto replied, "She's…up ahead somewhere, you'll…catch her if…you hurry."

He gasped for breath and then spoke again.

"My vision…grows dark…Toranaga…my sword…"

Toranaga laid Masumoto back on the ground before picking up his sword and handing it to him. Masumoto held the sword across his chest as the last light left his eyes. Toranaga bowed his head before respectfully closing the man's eyes.

"_Jobutsu Suru_." He whispered before standing up.

He hurried onwards; he had to find Mariko and fast. More cannonballs were raining down on the city, causing more destruction and devastation than ever.

As he ran he heard footsteps to his left. He turned and saw it was Chigusa. He stopped next to her and she quickly informed him that squad three had been wiped out and the Oda were now in the city. She also mentioned that all her squad were wounded but they had managed to evacuate their sector of civilians. The civilians were headed for the secret escape route underneath the temple which doubled as the Saika's headquarters.

"What about you?" Chigusa asked, her enmity towards him forgotten in the crisis. "I'm still looking for Mariko, Masumoto is dead."

Chigusa then agreed to help him look and they hurried down the street. The cannons continued to fire, proving that Nobunaga was willing to sacrifice his own troops to make a point. It was then Toranaga saw a sight that made his blood run cold. Mariko was up ahead, but standing right in front of her was two Oda Samurai. Both had their katanas drawn and one had raised his to thrust it through her stomach.

"No!"

He threw a shuriken in desperation. But it was too late. The Samurai thrust his blade into Mariko just before the shuriken struck his shoulder. He roared in anger and thrust his blade deeper before a gunshot sounded and he fell dead. His partner was startled by this and Chigusa fired at him, killing him too. Toranaga ran forwards and caught Mariko's falling body, the sword still in her.

"Mariko!"

She gazed at him weakly and managed a small smile.

"Toranaga, maybe…I was wrong, this was my dream, _my_ dream of death." She breathed softly, "…I'm sorry…I wish, I could have seen…the Japan you spoke of, the Japan of peace."

With those words the life left her and she died aged only thirty-three.

"Mariko!" Toranaga yelled, unable to comprehend it, he had just lost the two most important people in his life in one day, within moments of each other.

Tears stung at his eyes and his next shout was fuelled with all his rage and pain, the unbearable sorrow.

"MARIKO!"

He cradled the corpse in his arms, weeping as he slowly pulled the sword out of her. Magoichi approached, he watched the scene sadly before turning to Chigusa, he only had half his squad left.

"I got all the people on my side out…We've nearly got everyone, there's just one family left, down to the south."

Chigusa nodded, "Then what?"

"We all evacuate and go to ground."

Suddenly Toranaga stopped grieving; he gently lay Mariko's body down and stood up.

He glared at Magoichi and Chigusa.

"Fine, run if you want to…" He growled, "…I'm going after Nobunaga, he will die by my hand."

He began to advance to the north where the Oda were coming from but Magoichi stepped in his way.

"Hold on, you can't do that, more than half the soldiers out there are draftees, they don't wanna be her. They're innocent."

Toranaga pushed Magoichi aside, "I don't care, I'm going to have my revenge, I don't care how many people I have to cut through to get to Nobunaga."

Toranaga felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, knowing it was Chigusa. He was about to speak when his jaw exploded in pain and he stumbled back, she had punched him with all her force.

"_Orokana kuso baka_!" She yelled, "Is that it, you're gonna throw away everything, just for some petty revenge."

Toranaga glared at her and stepped forwards, their faces inches apart.

"You don't know what it's like!"

"I know more than you think, _Rokudenshai_!" She yelled back, "At least she died cleanly; at least she wasn't like my mother."

Toranaga shook his head, wondering how the hell Chigusa could say something like that.

"Chigusa, enough." Magoichi called out, a pained expression on his face, but there was no stopping Chigusa now. "At least you didn't have to put her out of her misery…At least, you didn't have to, shoot her yourself, so she wouldn't suffer anymore…"

Chigusa broke off and turned away as the tears spilled from her eyes. There was silence as Toranaga finally digested this information, his anger evaporated as he realized his mistake.

"Chigusa…"

"_Jigokuniochiru_," She spat, "You and your stupid Creed, go and break it for all I care."

"No, you're right," He said quietly, "I'm sorry."

He turned to Magoichi.

"Take your remaining men, go and get to shelter, Chigusa told me where it is, I'll rescue this family and take them to safety." He paused, "It's the least I can do for the trouble I've brought upon you."

Magoichi nodded and began leading his men to the hideout. Toranaga turned to Mariko and gently closed her eyes.

"_Jobutsu Suru_, _Watashi no ai_." He whispered, Chigusa stepped up next o him, her face now clear of tears, "I can have two of my men carry her to the hideout, you can then…give her a proper funeral."

Toranaga smiled at that and nodded, "_Arigato_."

Chigusa smiled back and gave the order; soon she left with her men and Mariko's body. Toranaga forced himself to push his grief aside for now, he had to focus. He quickly checked his equipment and noticed that the cannon fire had stopped. The Oda would be launching an all out offensive, he had to hurry and save the lat remaining family in the city.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Mariko and Masumoto are dead, Toranaga is alone now. Will he succeed in rescuing the family, despite his grief? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	17. Aftermath

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 17 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story, this chapter is short but it's meant to be, so no worries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Aftermath<strong>

Toranaga took off running; already he could hear the heavy footsteps of the Oda soldiers. He hurried but found his path blocked by rubble, shaking his head in frustration he turned to the building next to him and used his grappling hook to quickly scale the building. Once on the roof he hurried past the rubble, jumping the gap and then hurrying back down to street level. He soon found the family, the head of the family was injured, his wife and children were nearby. Toranaga hurried over to them.

"The Oda are coming, we have to hurry." He warned them, they looked up and the head of the family shook his head, "We cannot, one of the children is still trapped in our home."

Toranaga looked at the burning building for only a few seconds before rushing in through the broken door and into the flames. He moved swiftly, through the smoke and flames until he found the room the child was trapped in. He quickly examined the room and found a way to break in, he shoved the weakened wall with his shoulder until it crumbled and an opening appeared.

"This way, over here, hurry!" He called out, the child hurried over to him and he quickly helped them through the gap. Still carrying the child he ran back through the house and out through the door, just in time as the door collapsed behind him. The family hurried up to him and he put the child down, allowing him to return to his family, the head of the family smiled at him and bowed.

"_Arigato_, you have done us a great kindness," He said, "Yet I cannot see why you would help us at a time like this?"

"It is part of my reason for existing, helping other. Plus, I have lost the only two family members I had left today; you should not suffer that loss. There has been enough of it for one day."

With that reply Toranaga led the family to the Saika headquarters, killing any Oda samurai who tried to stop them. Finally they arrived and entered the underground catacombs which led to safety.

Toranaga sighed as he looked around, first at what was left of Osaka, now under Oda control, and then at the burial site where Mariko had finally been laid to rest. Finally he turned back to face the others.

"What do we do now?" He asked, Magoichi sighed, "All the civilians have fled to other towns. As for us, we've gotta go underground. My men will be scattered throughout the land, if you need their help…I'm sure you'll be able to find them. I'll be going north."

Toranaga nodded, "Right, I've gotta get back to Mikawa, talk to Hanzo." Suddenly Chigusa stepped forwards, "I'll go with you, it'll be better if you have some kind of liaison with the Saika, I can take care of that."

Nobody could offer a valid argument for Chigusa not to so Toranaga agreed and together the two of them rode for Mikawa. Upon their return they met up with Tadakatsu, to whom Toranaga broke the sad news of his sister's death. After consoling him as best they could they headed to meet up with Hanzo. They found Hanzo in his chamber; he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hanzo-_san_."

He looked up and a brief smile appeared on his face.

"Toranaga, welcome back," He looked at Chigusa pointedly and she bowed and introduced herself, "Saika Chigusa, daughter of Magoichi, head of the Saika Mercenaries."

Hanzo nodded and then looked from one to the other, "Has something happened?"

They told him about the incident at Osaka and Masumoto and Mariko's deaths, as well as the Saika having to go underground.

Hanzo sighed after they finished their story.

"I see, this complicates matters, we're being pushed back. There is another Templar now, a Christian _Daimyo_ named Konishi Yukinaga." He paused for a moment and then added, "On the bright side part of the Templar's plan has failed, Katsuie still lives and Kenshin has died."

Toranaga nodded, another Templar had fallen, another had joined their ranks and they had been beaten back and one of their allies weakened. However, so long as Nobunaga held the Apple and until they figured out the identity of the two Templars who were, as of yet, unknown, they would not be able to act against them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	18. 1579: A Forced Hand

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 18 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, is that really all you have to say?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: A Forced Hand<strong>

1579; The Assassin's had continued to gather intelligence but were no closer to finding a means to obtain the Apple from Nobunaga. Following Kenshin's death, the Templars plot to kill Katsuie had failed. Toshiie still served under him and was unable to make a move without attracting suspicion. The Uesugi were now embroiled in civil war, divided into two factions, each trying to claim Kenshin's legacy. Hideyoshi was engaged in battle with the Mouri and had received aid from the Chosokabe of Tosa. As such the Templars who were likely within his ranks were no planning on eliminating him yet. Despite the Saika being forced underground the Ikko-Ikki still stood strong against Nobunaga. Also the remnants of the Takeda, led by the desperate Katsuyori, continued to attack the Tokugawa. But they were no longer the threat they once were, Katsuyori was now just wasting men and resources, Masayuki had abandoned him. Peace had also been bartered with the Hojo and as such Kotaro could not directly attack them. As things stood the only Templars who posed an immediate threat were Nobunaga himself and Luis Fróis. Toranaga decided to visit one of the Assassin affiliates within Mikawa. Ieyasu's son, Nobuyasu, who was responsible for secretly bankrolling the Assassin's and allowing them easy transportation across the land.

Toranaga entered the dwelling and headed through to the main chamber where Nobuyasu was waiting. Nobuyasu was now twenty years of age and a rather shrewd young man, much like his Father had been. He also had the exciting prospect of a new addition to his family for soon Ieyasu was to be blessed with a second child. He looked up as Toranaga came in and smiled.

"Welcome Toranaga." He greeted the older man, Toranaga bowed; he was now thirty-six and now had a short beard and moustache. "I am pleased you could find time to see me, Nobuyasu-_sama_."

Nobuyasu gestured to the seat next to him and he sat down.

"Now, what can I do for you today?" Nobuyasu asked.

Toranaga quickly relayed his reason for being here, "Hanzo has sent me to enquire, these men of yours, the ones out in the countryside, spying for you. Have they given you any more information on the enemy's movements?"

Nobuyasu sighed, "I'm afraid not but…"

He was cut off when they heard the servant talking to a man, his voice was gruff and official; he announced that he served the Oda. Toranaga quickly took cover in the shadows of the room, hiding behind a screen, Nobuyasu hid everything that could implicate him and waited.

The Oda messenger was shown into the room, he approached Nobuyasu and handed him a letter. As Nobuyasu read from it the messenger spoke.

"Nobunaga-_sama_ requests that you join your father on this journey, he wishes to see you both."

Nobuyasu agreed and the messenger left. Toranaga came out from behind the screen.

"We all have to go," Nobuyasu told him, "I fear Nobunaga has something unpleasant planned."

"We have no choice, let us go at once."

With that they all made their preparations and rode for Kyoto. Ieyasu, Hanzo, Nobuyasu and Toranaga all arrived at Kyoto and reached their dwelling within the city, they were told to wait and Nobunaga would send for them. As they waited Toranaga approached Hanzo.

"I don't like this; the timing of it is too perfect." He said, Hanzo nodded, "I agree, but there is nothing we can do about it."

Finally a guard arrived and led them to the Shogun's palace which now served as Nobunaga's residence, although he had not taken the title for himself. Nobunaga sat in the main chamber, a casual smirk on his face as they all approached and bowed.

"Good, you have arrived," He said softly, there was a deadly calm in his voice and Toranaga felt that his worst fears were going to be confirmed.

"Now, Ieyasu, I have had disturbing information reach my ears." He explained, "I heard that your son, Nobuyasu, plots betrayal."

Ieyasu looked up shocked, Toranaga risked a sideways glance at Nobuyasu, his face said it all, he had been caught, but he would still not surrender the Assassins.

Ieyasu tried desperately to speak in his sons defence.

"No, you must be mistaken, how can you believe mere rumours?"

Nobunaga laughed and pulled out a letter, "Then how about this, a letter written in his own hand, collaborating with an unknown person within Kyoto, to have me killed."

There was no answer for that, Ieyasu thought frantically and then finally bowed.

"I urge to forgive, him, I will take whatever punishment was…"

"No father," Nobuyasu cut across him, "This is not your burden, it is mine. I will face it, like a true Samurai."

Nobunaga turned his cold gaze to Nobuyasu, "Then you know what you must do."

Nobuyasu nodded and at his request Ieyasu agreed to be his second as he went to commit _Seppuku_. Hanzo and Toranaga waiting in an agony of suspense when someone else walked into the room. The man was young, at least twenty-two and looked startlingly similar to Nobunaga. Toranaga realized that this must be Oda Nobutada, Nobunaga's first born son and heir.

"Father, we have scoured the city, there is nobody who even remotely corresponds with that letter. I believe the intended recipient may already be dead."

Nobunaga nodded just as the door opened. Ieyasu walked slowly in and Nobuyasu's head was presented to Nobunaga.

"The deed is done then," Nobunaga stated and then, as if nothing was wrong he simply waved his hand, "Return to Mikawa, and keep a closer eye on your family in future."

They were then ushered out and forced to leave the capital.

There was a long silence as they rode back; Ieyasu had refused to show his emotions in the capital, now alone with two of his most trusted friends he let his grief show. Toranaga lowered his head.

"I am sorry, Ieyasu-_sama_, I know how it feels." Ieyasu slowly nodded, "Yes, I do not doubt that, but…For him to die so young."

Hanzo sighed, "It was our fault, we got him caught up in our war, he provided us with the means to move freely…That is the real reason Nobunaga had him killed."

Ieyasu shook his head, "I cannot blame you, or anyone, Nobuyasu said it himself, it was his burden, he knew what he was doing."

Toranaga nodded and then turned to Hanzo.

"What do we do now?" he asked, "We have lost our means to travel freely; things will be more difficult now."

Hanzo however glared and then responded, "We respond in kind. They have brought about the death of an innocent man. I will make all the necessary preparations, by next year at the earliest; we will strike a crucial blow and finish Nobunaga."

Toranaga agreed, finally, all the suffering caused by Nobunaga could be avenged and set right.

Upon their return to Mikawa they were greeted with news which surprised them and brought a fresh wave of emotion upon Ieyasu, at roughly the same time Nobuyasu committed _Seppuku_, Ieyasu's second child had been born, a boy named Hidetada. Hanzo and Toranaga left Ieyasu to see to his newborn son while they returned to headquarters and called their fellow Assassins in.

"We have a grave moment before us," Hanzo announced to them, "We are to make plans for the death of Oda Nobunaga, who has mercilessly caused carnage wherever he has gone. Our plans will be decided soon, what must be decided immediately is who is to carry out the deed."

Hanzo then raised his arm, upon which his pet eagle was perched.

"Go _Hayabusa_."He announced the eagle took off in a flurry and circled the room.

Each Assassin had a cup of sake in his hand, which Hanzo ordered them to hold out in front of them, they did so. Finally _Hayabusa_ completed her third circuit of the room and made a jerking motion in midair as she returned to Hanzo's arm. This motion dislodged a moulting feather which slowly fell through the air. They all watched as the feather finally settled in Toranaga's cup. He drank from the cup and lifted the feather before bowing deeply.

"Toranaga, you have been charged with the sacred duty of assassinating the Demon King, Oda Nobunaga."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, things are heating up, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	19. 1580: The Mysterious Youth

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 19 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Yeah I guessed what you meant, well, read on to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Mysterious Youth<strong>

1580; The Assassin's had been dealt yet another setback. Despite resisting since 1570, the Ikko-Ikki sect allied with them had been forced into submission, although the main sect had gone under ground, Hongan-ji Kennyo had been taken prisoner. However now the Assassin's had the perfect opportunity. Nobunaga would be leaving the security of his palace to meet with his triumphant generals as they returned. It was decided that Toranaga would blend with the crowd and Chigusa would station herself on a roof and fire a shot to distract everyone before fleeing. Toranaga would then break out of the crowd, kill Nobunaga with the Hidden Blade and then disappear before returning to join Chigusa at the safe house, Masumoto's _Ochaya_. They headed to the capital.

"So, we're going to kill Nobunaga." Chigusa stated, "If we do this, we'll deal a crucial blow that will force the Templars to regroup."

Toranaga smiled softly at her and replied, "Yes, it will give us some breathing room."

Following Mariko's death Toranaga and Chigusa grew closer together, bonding over the feelings of loss they shared. Chigusa's professional attitude meant they could focus on the task ahead of them without being worried about any personal feelings getting mixed up in their work.

They arrived at Kyoto and, suitably disguising themselves as a simple family they slipped past the guards and headed immediately to the _Ochaya_. A new, younger Assassin was now in charge of the building and was running it with the same efficiency as Masumoto.

"Toranaga-_sama_, it is an honour to meet you." He greeted them, "I can only assume that you are here due to Nobunaga."

Toranaga nodded, "Yes, we're here to kill Nobunaga and end his tyranny for good."

The young Assassin nodded, "You are in luck, if you hurry you will reach the main square in time for the welcoming parade for his generals."

Chigusa nodded, "Excellent, let's go Toranaga."

Toranaga agreed and they both left and headed for the square. They split up and Toranaga waited as Chigusa scaled one of the buildings and lay flat on it, ready tot take her shot. Toranaga blended in with the crowd and took his position in the crowd on the opposite side of the square as Chigusa. Murashige and Nagahide were arriving triumphantly through the gates. Mitsuhide stood at the base of the stairs guarding Nohime, Nobunaga's wife, a woman of elegant beauty even at the age of forty-five. Nobunaga himself also stood, in the middle of the square, Luis was also with him, but Toranaga knew it was still too early to kill him. However another figure caught Toranaga's attention. The fifteen year old boy next to Nobunaga, the same boy from Nagashino, Nobunaga's _Koibito_.

Toranaga stood, he was waiting for Chigusa to make her shot, that was his signal to make his move. Nobunaga welcomed his generals back from their successful campaign when suddenly a gunshot rang out. The moment she fired Chigusa slipped back down the roof and was already running through the back streets heading to the safe house. The bullet struck the ground shocking everybody.

"_Cagada!_" Luis exclaimed as he turned in the direction of the shot with Nobunaga and his generals.

Toranaga was about to move but froze, he could have sworn that the boy had looked directly at him, but that was impossible, he was blended with the crowd. The boy turned and Toranaga struck. He broke through the crowd and leapt at Nobunaga, Hidden Blade unsheathed. Just before he struck, a sword hit his Hidden Blade, breaking it from the sheath and sending Toranaga sprawling to the ground. He quickly recovered and rolled back onto his feet. The crowd had all fled. It had been the boy who had blocked his strike. He was armed with a Nodachi which explained the ferocity of the blow. Nagahide and Murashige drew their swords as did Mitsuhide. The boy shook his head.

"Take Nobunaga-_sama_ and _Masuta _Fróis inside, leave him to me."

The others nodded and quickly escorted the two Templars up the stairs and into the palace leaving Toranaga with the boy.

Toranaga glared at the boy and drew his katana.

"Don't be foolish boy," He said, "I have no quarrel with you, stand aside."

The boy however shook his head, "Never, you are my enemy, I will cut you down."

Toranaga glared, this boy was a Templar and he seemed dedicated to protecting Nobunaga. The relationship between Nobunaga and his _Koibito_ seemed to be stronger than the usual _Shudo_ relationships. Toranaga was more worried however about how the boy had somehow seen him through the crowd. Then another surprise, the boy took up a fighting stance that Toranaga recognized. He held his sword forwards, he free arm was held out to the side slightly, his feet positioned perfectly, his balance unshakable. Toranaga quickly made the first move, he attacked and the boy parried and kicked Toranaga back. The boy strafed forwards and kicked out again before swinging his blade down, Toranaga only just blocked. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

'_This boy fights like an Assassin.'_ He thought, _'But how is that possible.'_

The boy took advantage of his momentary distraction and lunged forwards, delivering a spinning slash. Toranaga dodged and attacked again, the boy blocked the blow however until Toranaga punched him in the gut and kicked him to the ground. He knew he couldn't take any chances, he moved forwards to deliver the final blow when the boy grabbed something off the ground and threw it at Toranaga. Toranaga wasn't quick enough and he felt a searing pain in his chest. He hit he ground and looked down. Just narrowly missing his heart was his own Hidden Blade. He struggled to his feet and found the boy had also recovered. Just then the gates of the palace opened and several heavily armed Oda Samurai came out and readied themselves. Toranaga knew the odds were against him so he quickly deployed a smoke bomb and escaped the square, sheathing his katana.

He slipped through the back streets until he finally reached the _Ochaya_. He hurried inside.

"Toranaga, there you are, I...What the...?" Chigusa gasped when she saw his injury."

Toranaga shook his head and allowed himself to be treated by the Geisha and the young Assassin.

He growled angrily, "Nobunaga escaped...That boy with him; he somehow saw me and was more than capable of fighting equally with me."

The young Assassin immediately decided to investigate this boy and report anything he found out. Once he was treated Toranaga and Chigusa hurried to escape the city, they knew they were still being hunted but they had to return to Hanzo. Luckily they escaped and made it back to Mikawa. They hurried to meet Hanzo who was waiting for them.

"So, Nobunaga lives still." He commented, Toranaga nodded, "Yes, he had a rather unexpected bodyguard, the boy we saw at Nagashino, he's a Templar and he fights like one of us."

Hanzo's eyes widened, "This is most unexpected, I will have to have this boy investigated. I will inform you when I have something, in the meantime, I want you both on standby and Toranaga, see to that injury, we'll repair your Hidden Blade."

Toranaga nodded, he would now have to wait longer before he could finally finish Nobunaga.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	20. 1582: The Incident at Honnoji

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 20 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, don't forget Kotaro is an Assassins who has joined them Templars.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Incident at Honnoji<strong>

1582; Toranaga sat looking out into the garden of his home. Chigusa walked over and sat next to him.

"Toranaga, is something wrong?" She asked, worried by the expression on his face.

Toranaga turned and smiled, he had grown even closer to Chigusa and they were now married.

"It's a dream I've had for a long time, it's gradually becoming clearer. I can now see all the figures."

He explained about his dream of fire and death and how he could see himself and Nobunaga and now he could see the third figure, Nobunaga's _Koibito_.

"It looks like whatever is supposed to happen will happen soon, and it will involve all three of us." He explained, Chigusa sighed, "Well if it is about to happen, then good, you can finally finish him and end his evil for good."

Toranaga smirked, "Yeah, I never thought about it like that."

A messenger then arrived, Hanzo wished to see them. They hurried to his dwelling; he looked up from the letter he was reading.

"It is time; this is our best opportunity yet." He explained, "I have found out who our anonymous source is. It turns out; it was Akechi Mitsuhide the whole time."

That took Toranaga by surprise; Mitsuhide was the last person he would have suspected to be an ally of the Assassins.

"What about...that boy, do we know about him?" He asked, Hanzo nodded, "This letter is from Mitsuhide, he has provided us with answers. The boy can fight like us, because he's been trained by Kotaro, he is young but deadly beyond anything we've faced before. His name is...Mori Ranmaru."

"Ranmaru...He's the son of that Oda retainer that died at Anegawa, Yoshinari."

Hanzo nodded, "Anyway, now is our best chance. Mitsuhide has decided to betray Nobunaga, Nobunaga is at Honnoji, a temple in Kyoto, he has no military officers save Ranmaru and Nobutada. This will be your chance to kill him Toranaga."

"I see, I understand." Toranaga replied. He left immediately; Chigusa had a separate mission, to escort Ieyasu along with Hanzo as part of a smokescreen with the Akechi who would pretend to attack them so the other Oda retainers wouldn't be suspicious.

Toranaga left immediately and was able to reach Kyoto on June 21, three days before Nobunaga's forty-eighth birthday. He soon spotted the Akechi army, moments before he saw Mitsuhide, dressed in full armour, raising his fan.

"The enemy is at...HONNOJI!" Mitsuhide yelled and his army charged.

Toranaga moved quickly until he reached Mitsuhide.

"Akechi Mitsuhide." He called out; Mitsuhide turned and nodded, "Toranaga Yorimoto, good, you are here. This is the best chance. Nobody lives here and the Oda are weak, but they must be shaken."

Toranaga smirked, I know just how to do that, I let you deal with Honnoji for now, I'll join the force attacking Nijo Castle."

They immediately hurried to act. As Toranaga thought, Nijo castle was in flames but the few warriors present were not backing down. Toranaga knew that by now the flames would've killed anyone in the castle. He knew therefore that Nohime was dead; while not a Templar she had revelled in her husband's tyranny and seemed to enjoy it. She was definitely someone who deserved to die as she perpetuated her husband's evil. As he suspected however, Oda Nobutada was still fighting, his death would shatter the energy of the few Oda warriors. Sure enough Nobutada was rallying his men and the Akechi were getting nowhere. Toranaga knew his best chance was to simply act with his most immediate plan.

He raised his hand and readied his Hidden Gun. Nobutada was still gesturing and let his guard down. Toranaga fired and suddenly Nobutada had a third eye, right at the top of his nose. He staggered back and fell to the ground. There were cheers from the Akechi and the tide of battle shifted in their favour. Honnoji was now visible in the distance now that it was in flames. Toranaga hurried over as the Akechi quickly and bloodlessly took over the capital, aided by the Assassin from the _Ochaya_ and Toranaga himself. Soon Toranaga found himself at the burning grounds of Honnoji. Ranmaru, now seventeen, was fighting at the gate with such strength is seemed almost impossible. Mitsuhide was enraged.

"How can we beat him, such strength?" Toranaga approached, "Leave him to me, just keep him distracted."

Mitsuhide knew he had no choice and so he agreed. He continued to draw Ranmaru's attention while Toranaga used his grappling hook to get up on the walls and onto the building itself. Dodging the flames he positioned himself above Ranmaru. He leapt down and unsheathed his repaired Hidden Blade and air assassinated Ranmaru. He turned the boy over.

"Ranmaru, why? Why were you throwing your life away for Nobunaga?"

Ranmaru's only answer was to weakly choke out Nobunaga's name before dying. That answered Toranaga's question, Ranmaru's purpose, love.

"_Jobutsu Suru_." He said gently as he closed the boy's eyes and lay the body down.

He stood up and told Mitsuhide to focus on maintaining order in the capital and to leave Honnoji and Nobunaga to Toranaga.

Finally Toranaga found a weak point which he could sneak into and slipped in. He didn't want to startle Nobunaga and make him flee. Honnoji was notorious for its hidden passages. He found Nobunaga sitting in the main room, calmly drinking, despite the flames around him.

"I'm glad you could make it Toranaga." He said, Toranaga glared and stepped out so he was in front of Nobunaga.

"So, come to take revenge for Mariko?" He asked casually, Toranaga shook his head, "No, I'm not here for petty reasons, I'm here to claim your life, so you can no longer hurt any innocents."

"I see, I guess, since you made it in here, Ranmaru is dead." He seemed genuinely sad and it became obvious, it was Ranmaru, not Nohime; that Nobunaga cared for the most, Toranaga nodded, "Yes."

Nobunaga lowered his head and sighed. Toranaga however had other problems which needed answers.

"You have Templars within your separated armies; Toshiie is with Katsuie...Who is with Hideyoshi, who is that man from Harima?"

"He is not the only one you know," Nobunaga stated, "Hideyoshi's supply captain, who is well on his way to becoming Hideyoshi main strategist...Ishida Mitsunari."

Toranaga shook his head, another Templar for the list. Nobunaga smirked.

"Toranaga, I have a question for you, how do you think I'm going to die, your blade, these flames..." He held out his cup, "...Or this poison."

Toranaga's eyes widened as Nobunaga went to drink. He quickly knocked the cup out of Nobunaga's hand, he still needed answers.

Nobunaga however laughed and then coughed.

"You are...too late...I've already, taken the...poison..." He gasped as he sank to the ground.

Toranaga knelt down and held Nobunaga in a semi-sitting position.

"Wait, the man from Harima...Who is he?" Nobunaga laughed again, "He is the...deadliest man in the land, Luis...should be...careful or he'll find the Templars...control slipping from his grip...Into this mans..."

Toranaga shook his head, "A name, give me a name!" Nobunaga coughed again and then choked out one word. "Kuroda..."

He then died, Toranaga growled and lay the body down and closed his eyes.

"_Jobutsu Suru, rokudenshai_." He said bitterly.

He then left the burning building and met with Mitsuhide. He warned him about the remaining Templars and to be on guard before leaving and heading back to Mikawa.

When he returned he reunited with Chigusa and together they went to meet with Hanzo and the other Assassins. There he delivered the news of the successful mission to bring about Nobunaga's death. He also spoke about Mitsunari and then finally.

"Nobunaga gave me the family name of the other, the man from Harima...Kuroda."

Everyone gasped and then finally Toranaga realized why, Hanzo revealed the identity of the man. The man who even Nobunaga, even Kotaro feared. The man who, if he had the ambition, could easily take over the land with minimal effort.

"That man, there is only on man currently living in Harima with that name...Kuroda Kanbei."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Nobunaga is finally dead but now another danger has emerged, the feared Kuroda Kanbei. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	21. Usurpation

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 21 of my Assassin's Creed story, the Nobunaga arc is finished, we now move onto the Hideyoshi arc.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes, Kanbei was Hideyoshi's main strategist and responsible for many of Hideyoshi's successes, he was also the most feared man in Japan, the reason for which will be stated in this chapter when he first appears.**

Now onto the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters, except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Usurpation<strong>

Despite their best efforts the Assassins were unable to recover the Apple. It turned out it was Kuroda Kanbei who was in possession of it. Following this they received news that Mitsuhide had been slain and Hideyoshi was taking over all of Nobunaga's old territories, in addition to the lands he had dominated in Nobunaga's name. Ieyasu was still undecided if he should form an alliance so he decided to wait. Katsuie however, likely spurred on by Toshiie planned to attack Hideyoshi and lay his claim to Nobunaga's inheritance. However the Uesugi were still harassing the Shibata army, making difficulties for them to make any ground or even return. Toranaga meanwhile had been sent back to the Capital in order to spy on a Templar meeting that was due to start, apparently he would meet the newly revealed Templars, see the ones still alive and even, if the reports were correct, see some new Templars who had recently joined the cause. He wasn't alone however as he was accompanied with a seventeen year old young man. A new member of the Assassin's, Hattori Masanari, Hanzo's son, finally old enough to join the Assassin's and on his first real mission.

Like his father, Masanari was serious and knew his duty, he was sharp-eyed and deceptively strong. They arrived at the Capital and saw that the damage done by the Akechi attack had been repaired. They disguised themselves and slipped inside. Once inside they found that, unlike Nobunaga, Hideyoshi didn't have guards constantly patrolling. Therefore, it was with relative ease that Toranaga and Masanari reached their location and waited. They were waiting for the Templars to arrive so they could tail them to the meeting point. After waiting for almost half an hour, they saw two of the men they were seeking. While others wouldn't recognize it they saw the Templar symbol in addition to their clan _Mon_ on their kimonos. One was a young man aged around twenty-two; he had the usual topknot in his hair. Toranaga knew that this was Ishida Mitsunari. The man next to him was older, taller; he looked to be about forty-two, his black topknotted hair was flecked with grey, as was his short beard and moustache. Toranaga and Masanari were shocked as they recognized the man, his reputation preceded him.

"Toranaga-_sama_, that man, surely it can't be..." Masanari whispered quietly, Toranaga nodded, "It is...Shima Sakon."

Masanari gasped, "He's a Templar, the legendary strategist from Yamato?" Toranaga sighed, "Looks like it."

Just then a third figure appeared, another Templar. The man that had arrived was thirty-six, he had the usual black topknotted hair and his black eyes were full of deadly malice. He was clearly dangerous. Both Mitsunari and Sakon looked t him with fear. There was no question; this was Kuroda Kanbei, the man who, if he had the ambition, could rule the land with little effort.

"The others have already gathered, they are waiting for us." He explained, his voice was cold and dark. Mitsunari and Sakon nodded and together the trio began to walk to their meeting place. Toranaga and Masanari followed them discreetly.

"So," Sakon remarked, "What do you plan to do?"

Kanbei merely glanced at him and shrugged, "Luis has proven himself unworthy, Nobunaga was his best chance, yet he is dead and Luis has not saw fit to mend his mistake."

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at this, "How to plan to explain this, I'm sure Luis can still draw support from the others." Kanbei gave a dark chuckle, "I have my ways and I have the most important part of this whole plan."

The others looked surprised but Kanbei didn't explain. Soon they headed into a quiet, out of the way building. The Templars went inside; the Assassin's quickly scaled the walls and were able to position themselves to spy into the room.

The now fifty year old Luis was sitting at the head of a table. It looked like all the Templars except Toshiie, who was still with the Shibata army, was present. Kotaro was present, as was Sanada Masayuki; aged thirty-eight, the forty-three year old Ankokuji Ekei. As was the twenty-nine year old Mouri Terumoto and the twenty-seven year old Konishi Yukinaga, the Christian Daimyo. Another man was sitting in the room too, he was a well known retainer of Hideyoshi, his name was Otani Yoshitsugu, a friend of Mitsunari. Yoshitsugu was twenty-one, his appearance held the usual features but he seemed to be paler than usual and was clearly in the beginning stages of some disease. Finally, Kanbei, Sakon and Mitsunari arrived and took their seats; Kanbei was in fact sitting with his back to the door, directly facing Luis.

"Well now that we're all here," Luis stated, "We face difficulty. Nobunaga is dead, our numbers have dwindled."

The others murmured at this however Luis quickly spoke again, cutting across them.

"We have however, managed to claim aid from yet another man, he is now serving the Uesugi, therefore we now have a Templar agent in Echigo again."

That caught the Assassin's attention, there was another Templar, he must've been convinced by Toshiie.

"Therefore, we have a good chance to recover and reclaim lost ground; after all, we still have the Apple."

The others look at each other, none of them looked convinced.

Kanbei smirked and applauded in a sarcastic manner.

"Very inspiring Luis." He said darkly, "But it doesn't change the fact you have failed. You are clearly not suited to your position."

Luis glared, "Oh really Kanbei, and you think you are."

Kanbei smirked and stood up, unveiling the Apple, "I believe I do, and I intend to ensure our success."

There were murmurs of ascent from the others and the colour drained from Luis' face as he realized that, by simply holding the Apple and his reputation, Kanbei was completely ousting control from him. He was powerless; all he could do was await his fate. Kanbei glared at him without pity.

"I will lead the Templars from here on. Your mistake was making Nobunaga, the Daimyo of an army, a Templar." He announced, "I will not make that mistake, Hideyoshi will not be made into one of us, but he will do our bidding...Without realizing it of course."

Mitsunari smirked, "I must say I agree with Kanbei, this is for the best." Luis glared, "How dare you; you would all follow him over me."

To his surprise they all nodded and bowed to Kanbei, Sakon stepped over to Luis.

"Your time is over Luis," He stated, "You can wallow in your despair. Kanbei, is the future of the Templars."

With that all the Templars turned to Kanbei who smirked.

"Our first step is simple; we deal with the threat of Shibata and get Toshiie back from the field." He paused briefly before adding, "After that, we will turn to the only ones who possess the chance of claiming Nobunaga's legacy. Ieyasu and Oda Nobukatsu, The Demon King's grandson."

The others all agreed and soon the meeting was over, they all left, leaving Luis alone and broken, it was clear he would return to the ports and leave Japan, never to return.

The assassin's were shocked by this turn of events and hurried back to Mikawa as quickly as they could. They arrived there in January the following year; they hurried to meet with Hanzo and told him of these events.

"I see, so Kanbei is now the Grand Master of the Templars," Hanzo mused, "This makes matters more difficult. He is more deadly than any we have faced before. We will have to focus on our defences, make sure we are ready for when they attack us, we will hopefully be able to defeat them and kill as many Templars as possible."

Toranaga nodded, "Yes...But what of this Templar in Echigo?" Hanzo nodded, "I will have our spies attempt to identify him."

It was clear now, there was nothing they could do but, wait and see what the Templars next move would be.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Kanbei has usurped control of the Templars and now they are more dangerous than ever. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	22. 1584: KomakiNagakute Stand Off

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 22 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Evilgoodguy: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I always thought so too, I wanted to see if someone would do it but got fed up waiting and decided to do it myself.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Komaki-Nagakute Stand Off<strong>

1584; Following Mitsuhide's death Toyotomi Hideyoshi took over all of Nobunaga's former territories excluding Echizen and Etchu which were under Shibata Katsuie's control. Spurred on by Toshiie, Katsuie attacked Hideyoshi but perished at Shizugatake in 1583 aged sixty-one, Nobunaga's sister Oichi, Azai Nagamasa's widow had married Katsuie and chose to die with her new husband, she died aged only thirty-six. Following that Hideyoshi took over the two fiefs and was now the most powerful figure in the land. With several of his retainers being Templars the Assassin's knew it was only a matter of time before Hideyoshi had his attention directed to Mikawa and Suruga. Out of desperation Ieyasu had attempted to gain the support of more people. The Hojo agreed to keep their alliance, but the Assassin's were wary, due to Kotaro. Ieyasu had also managed to take over Totomi too but his attempts to gain Kai had been denied by the Sanada who had taken it over. Ieyasu now had to contend with the approaching Toyotomi army with just the three fiefs; Mikawa, Totomi and Suruga. The Hojo promised support but Ieyasu did not trust them. Therefore he had moved his army to block the Toyotomi path by holding Komaki Castle, this would force to Toyotomi to stop at the other end of the plain in Nagakute Castle. The main defences were being left to Tadakatsu, Yasumasa, Tadatsugu, Mototada and the now twenty-three year old Ii Naomasa. Several of Ieyasu's other retainers would be in charge of defending other sections of the castle while Ieyasu had positioned himself in front of the main keep instead of inside it. The Assassin's also had their special missions, to spy, if not kill the Templars on Hideyoshi's side.

Hideyoshi had garrisoned Nagakute Castle in much the same way as Ieyasu had done with Komaki Castle. Neither army showed any signs of movement, each trying to wait the other out. Ieyasu decided now was the time to send the Assassins in to carry out their mission. Hanzo looked around at the Assassins gathered with him, a group of three men, ready to work with him in a four man group. One of them was a mere nineteen years old and greatly resembled Hanzo, excluding the facial scars, this was Hanzo's son, Hattori Masanari, this was his first mission as an Assassin.

"We must move silently through the forest to the south," He explained to them, "We will sneak through and spy on the Templar meeting, if any of them decide to take to the battlefield...We will eliminate them."

The others nodded in confirmation.

"_Yujin_." Hanzo turned to face the speaker, "I'm sorry I'm late."

It was Toranaga. Hanzo walked over to him and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here, Toranaga." Toranaga sighed, "I should, it is my duty as an Assassin to defeat the Templars, wherever they strike."

Hanzo tried to reason with him, "Yes my friend, you are right but...You have a more important duty, you should be at home with Chigusa, don't you want to be there, when she blesses your household with your first-born?"

Toranaga sighed, "I do but...Chigusa told me to stick to my duty as an Assassin and join you, or she'd refuse me the right to even see the child."

Hanzo laughed, "Very well, welcome, we are about to make a move and spy on the Templars. If anything we want to try and find out who this last Templar in Echigo is."

Toranaga nodded and, with one of the Assassin's staying behind to aid in the defences while Toranaga, Hanzo, Masanari and the other Assassin headed out to slip through the forest to begin their mission.

They slipped through silently and soon arrived at the side of Nagakute Castle, they scaled the wall and dropped down into the Castle, they began to sneak quietly past guards until they reached an unused building. Within they could hear voices and they began to spy. They looked in and saw Kanbei, Mitsunari, Sakon and Yoshitsugu all sitting around a table.

"The Tokugawa are not coming out, our friend in Echigo is still trying to get Uesugi Kagekatsu to surrender." Mitsunari reported. Kanbei nodded, "We will worry about what is happening just now. We have to find some way to force the Tokugawa out into the open."

Yoshitsugu bowed to Kanbei, "I did as you requested and had the mines planted out the front of the castle."

Kanbei smirked, "Good, we find some way to force them out and then they charge the castle and walk right into the mines, the Apple will ensure the maximum damage is dealt."

The Assassin's were shocked at this, there was a trap set up to destroy the Tokugawa if they attacked head on. Sakon then smirked.

"Well, my scouting has discovered that there is a hidden path in the northern mountains, they lead to a drastically weak wall in the Castle, we can break through and attack, forcing them out and right into our trap."

"Good, I will report to Hideyoshi-_sama_. We will have Ikeda Tsuneoki, Ikeda Motosuke and Mori Nagayoshi lead our units to force the attack."

They left the room, the Assassin's were hidden and once they left they hurried back over the wall and back to the castle to warn Ieyasu of the dangers waiting for him.

Ieyasu was now greatly perturbed by this information and sought an answer to dealing with the incident; even now they were certain the enemy army was sneaking up on them, using the hidden route to the weak wall. Hanzo put forward a suggestion, Toranaga would lead a unit of Assassin's to prepare an ambush for them, with Yasumasa leading another unit to set an ambush on the other side of the road, when the attack is launched, Tadakatsu would attack from the front and trap the attacking force between three units. They hoped the pressure would force them to retreat and immediately headed out to carry out their plan. They did not have to wait long as very soon the Toyotomi army began to move up the path. Toranaga and his fellow Assassins readied their poison darts. As they rode Toranaga recognized the leader of the unit, Mori Nagayoshi, it was Ranmaru's older brother. They readied and as soon as they were in range the Assassins fired. Soon the soldiers began to fall about poisoned, the Assassins attacked directly with Toranaga using his Hidden Blade to kill Mori Nagayoshi. Yasumasa and Tadakatsu carried out their parts and soon the Toyotomi army was in a complete rout and both Ikeda family members were slain. The Tokugawa retreated before a counterattack could strike them and guarded the weak wall carefully. They had struck an impressive blow and weakened the morale of the Toyotomi.

The battle went on for two months with only small skirmishes occurring and neither side gaining advantage. It soon became clear that neither side would be beaten by starvation so, despite the Templars dislike of the idea Hideyoshi proposed peace terms with Ieyasu who agreed. Following this Hideyoshi began using his influence to convince several others to join him, including the Sanada and Uesugi. Eventually Hideyoshi had the allegiance of several _Daimyo_ and ruled most of the land. The only people who had not formally surrendered or been defeated by Hideyoshi was the Hojo, who ruled Sagami, Izu, and Musashi fiefs within the Kanto Plane. Others included the Date clan of Oushu Province which was now ruled by the young Date Masamune. Also the Chosokabe of Shikoku and the Shimazu of Kyushu refused to yield. Hideyoshi immediately began plans to launch military campaigns against the two islands.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	23. 1586: Hunt for the Unknown Templar

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 23 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed of the characters of this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Hunt for the Unknown Templar<strong>

1586; Following the incident at Komaki-Nagakute, Ieyasu allied himself with Hideyoshi. This meant that Ieyasu's lands belonged to Hideyoshi but it allowed the Assassin's to keep a closer watch on the Templars. Two days after the battle Chigusa gave birth to a boy who was named Toranaga Isshin, who was now two years old. With his successor born Toranaga was more than pleased. Hideyoshi was currently away attempting to conquer the islands and deal with his enemies there. He had conquered Shikoku the previous year and the Chosokabe now bowed to him. He had allied himself with the Tachibana and was fighting to bring the Shimazu of Kyushu down. The Hojo's alliance with the Tokugawa was becoming strained but wasn't close to breaking yet. The Date in Oushu were content to focus on domestic policies for the moment and so were not considered a threat. Hideyoshi had taken several of the Templars with him, not knowing their true purpose. The only Templars left on the mainland of Honshu were Kuroda Kanbei, Fuma Kotaro and the unknown Templar in Echigo; Toranaga had been dispatched to Echigo with the purpose of identifying the last unknown Templar. He wanted to find the answer before the other Templars returned, so that the Assassin's would have the advantage of knowing who all of their enemies were before the war was over and the Templars began their attempts to take control.

When Toranaga arrived in Echigo he immediately crept through the backstreets towards the Assassin's hideout. As the shift of power from the long dead Kenshin to his successor Kagekatsu was still underway following the civil war between Kagekatsu and his rival, security was light. He was able to make to the hideout without much trouble and met up with the fellow Assassin who was in charge.

"Welcome Toranaga-_sama_," He greeted the older man, "How may I be of assistance?"

"I need to find someone," Toranaga explained, "He's hidden it very well, but he's a Templar."

The young Assassin sighed, "A Templar on my own doorstep. _Shinjirarenai_. All my efforts, have uncovered nothing, but we may be in luck now."

"How so?" Toranaga asked, the young Assassin smiled and replied, "Kuroda Kanbei is here, he'll be sure to lead you right to this Templar if you can follow him."

"Sounds good." Toranaga smiled but then frowned, "But he'll be going into high security areas…It'll be hard to sneak past the guards and avoid Kanbei catching me."

"There are Geisha, Ikko-Ikki and Saika Renegades within Echigo, you can ask them to help you, they'll provide distractions for you to slip past unnoticed."

Toranaga nodded, grateful for the advice and headed back outside, ready to wait for Kanbei.

He did not have to wait long, soon he saw Kanbei, he could recognize the dangerous man anywhere. He began to follow him and soon he came to his first obstacle. Kanbei was heading into a heavily guarded area. Toranaga smirked and signalled to the Geisha who were following him. They got into position and soon the guards were lured away from their posts, enthralled by the music and dancing provided by the Geisha. Toranaga slipped past and spotted the Ikko-Ikki group waiting for him. Kanbei was already heading for the next heavily guarded area. Toranaga signalled to the Ikko-Ikki and they began preaching loudly, drawing everyone's attention. Toranaga was hidden but close enough to hear Kanbei sigh,

"Deal with that will you, can't have them stirring up the populace." He said to the guards who began to move towards the monks who ran off, leaving the guards to chase them.

Kanbei shook his head and headed into yet another highly guarded area. Toranaga signalled to the Saika Renegades who ran up and physically attacked the guards before running off with the guards in pursuit. Toranaga continued and found Kanbei entering a building secluded from the others. He hurried over quietly and crouched down so he was hidden in the foliage around him.

He peered in through the window; Kanbei was sitting talking to a young man aged twenty-six. He wore a white kimono with the Uesugi _Mon _decorating it.

"So, what brings you here, Grand Master?" The man asked, Kanbei nodded and replied, "We have to be ready, Hideyoshi will soon have control of the land, when he does…We will be ready to strike, ready to root out the Assassins and destroy them for good."

The young man smiled, "I am pleased to hear, I will see to it that Kagekatsu-_sama_does our bidding…Unknowingly of course."

Kanbei nodded, "Good, I am glad to see you are keeping things in order, Kanetsugu."

Toranaga now knew who the last Templar was; he was surprised however, not expecting him to be a Templar.

'_Naoe Kanetsugu, the man who was able to single-handedly ensure that Kagekatsu became Kenshin's successor instead of Kagetora. That's a powerful ally for the Templars; He's the one with the real power in Echigo after all. I have to inform Hanzo.'_

Satisfied he had learned enough and without having to worry about Kanbei seeing him Toranaga was able to sneak out of Echigo all together and return to Mikawa.

He hurried immediately to meet with Hanzo. Hanzo and Masanari were both looking over a map of Japan, discussing Hideyoshi's conquest. Masanari looked up and saw Toranaga first.

"_Oji _Toranaga," He greeted, bowing, "Welcome back."

Although they weren't family they were as close as and so Masanari called Toranaga _Oji_ and looked up to him as one.

"What news?" Hanzo asked, Toranaga then related the events that had occurred in Echigo, "…It looks like we now know our final Templar, it's Naoe Kanetsugu."

"I see…But we still cannot move, not yet, we don't know their plans."

"We must wait then?" Toranaga asked, Hanzo nodded, "In that case, I will go and be with my family."

Hanzo agreed and Toranaga left and returned to his dwelling. Chigusa was inside with Isshin, they looked up when he walked in and Isshin ran to his father.

"_Chichi_." He greeted with a smile, Toranaga smiled back and gently laid his hand on the boys head, he then walked over to Chigusa.

"So, what happened?"

Toranaga told her about his mission in Echigo, the revelation of the last Templar and finally what he had discussed with Hanzo.

"So we wait," Chigusa replied, Toranaga nodded, "So be it, at least we'll get to have some time together then, as a family."

Toranaga nodded again, this time with a smile.

"Yes, as a family."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, now the last mysterious Templar has been revealed. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	24. 1590: Conflict at Oshi Castle

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 24 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Glad you are still enjoying it. Yes he is, Naoe Kanetsugu was responsible for the Uesugi remaining strong after the death of Kenshin and was the real leader since Kagekatsu didn't have the experience necessary. Apart from Toranaga, his wives, son and Masumoto Hitachi, everybody is from History, only the five I mentioned are OCs.**

Now onto the story. Warning a major character is going to meet his end, be ready for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Conflict at Oshi Castle<strong>

1590; after claiming victory in Kyushu in 1587, Hideyoshi had almost unified all of Japan under his control. Now only the Date and the Hojo opposed him, thanks to Kotaro the alliance between the Hojo and Tokugawa was over and now Hideyoshi was leading his massive army, with Ieyasu serving under him, to destroy the Hojo. His army had made good progress and was taking several Hojo fortresses. Thanks to naval assaults from the Chosokabe, as well as help from the others under his banner, Hideyoshi was able to take over Musashi, Izu and an island fortress the Hojo had set up. Now only two obstacles remained before the Hojo were destroyed. The first was Oshi Castle; the second was the main Castle of the Hojo itself, the impenetrable Odawara Castle. Hideyoshi had sent several units against the castle, including one led by Hosokawa Tadaoki, the twenty-seven year old son of Hosokawa Fujitaka, the minister who secretly served the Assassins. Tadaoki was held under suspicion by many as his wife was in fact Gracia, daughter of Mitsuhide who most of Japan viewed as a traitor for his actions against his lord Nobunaga. All the attacks against the castle failed, including one led by Hideyoshi's closest friend, the head of the Kobayakawa clan. His son Hideaki had been adopted by Hideyoshi and was to succeed him. Following the failure however the succession was denied, both would have been condemned to death if Ieyasu had not negotiated on their behalf.

Ieyasu was now leading his army to attack Oshi Castle, unlike the others he had the Assassins with him, so he knew that the Castle's primary defense was that it was guarded by the Fuma clan, including Kotaro himself.

"So how are we going to take him down?" Ieyasu asked as they rode to the Castle, Hanzo pondered for a moment. "Our biggest challenge is keeping all our weak points hidden or secure, the Fuma are like us after all, that's their targets."

Ieyasu nodded, "So, we have to be cautious and attack only when we need to." Hanzo nodded, "I don't know exactly how we are going to fare, or do this…But I have to face Kotaro myself, he has to pay the price for betraying the Assassins, for betraying freedom."

The others agreed, however Toranaga was worried.

"Hanzo-_san_, are you sure about this, I have a bad feeling…" Hanzo nodded, "Yes, I am sure, it's up to me, I have to see that Kotaro is brought to justice."

With that the Tokugawa army arrived at Oshi Castle and made camp outside and prepared for battle, while waiting Ieyasu surveyed the land and began to make plans.

Later Ieyasu called his men to a council.

"I have surveyed the land and I see how the Fuma are fighting so well…They are using the floodgates to flush out their enemies and then launching ambushes to destroy the survivors." Ieyasu paused so the others could take in this information before continuing. "We will turn this back on them by using the flood plains to our advantage."

He then laid out his plans which met with the approval of everyone. Soon the Tokugawa army began their tactics to deceive their enemy while secretly working to turn their plan against them. Therefore when Kotaro saw the Tokugawa camp he immediately set up the same plan as before and soon had his men in position, he then waited for nightfall. He gave the signal and the floodgates opened, drowning the camp in water. But to Kotaro's surprise no one came out of the camp. He ordered the flood gates closed again and went to investigate with his men. The camp was empty, had been empty the whole time.

"Wait," Kotaro breathed, feeling fear for the first time in his life, "This is a trick, a trap, they…"

His words were drowned out by a loud yell and the Tokugawa army attacked. The Fuma were surrounded and with the Iga Ninja leading the attack they found their situation desperate. Many fell before they could recover enough to fight.

In desperation Kotaro ordered a retreat to the castle. His men tried to break through but lost many more in the process. They then discovered that Ieyasu had already overwhelmed the guards in the castle and taken it for himself. It was then Hanzo appeared and soon he and Kotaro were locked in a deadly duel. While this duel progressed Toranaga used his Hidden Blades, his Tanto and his Katana to kill any Fuma ninja who came near him. He was still worried and was looking for Kotaro and Hanzo. As he struck one down he saw Masanari holding his own and killing any Fuma who came near him. Toranaga dodged a strike from one before bringing his blade down on the man's neck; he looked up just in time and yelled out.

"Masanari, on your left!"

Masanari had his katana lodged in the chest of one Fuma ninja as another tied to launch a sneak attack from the side. That one met his end by Masanari's Hidden Blade. They both regrouped.

"Where is your father?" Toranaga asked, Masanari directed him, "Over there, he's already fighting Kotaro."

"Right, let's go."

They hurried forwards and cut down several more Fuma Ninjas. As they reached the site of the duel Kotaro and Hanzo locked blades, both had their swords raised high, trying to bring it down on the others head, but being stopped by the others blade.

"It's over." Hanzo snarled, Kotaro, for once breathing heavily and breaking a sweat, grimaced, "Yes…For you."

Still holding his sword with his right hand he brought his left hand down and plunged his Hidden Blade straight into Hanzo's heart before using a smoke bomb to escape.

Shortly after Kotaro escaped the last Fuma ninja died at Tadakatsu's hand, Kotaro was the last Fuma. However there was no celebration, only dismay as Toranaga and Masanari knelt down next to Hanzo's body. Hanzo coughed and choked before straining to open his eyes.

"Stay down _Yujin_." Toranaga stated, "We'll get you to _Ishi_, just hold on."

"It's already too late for me, we know that." Hanzo replied weakly, "I'm sorry my boy," He said to Masanari who bowed his head in sadness.

Hanzo reached up weakly and grasped Toranaga's shoulder.

"Toranaga, it's up to you my friend," He wheezed, "You are now Mentor of the Japanese Assassins, continue our quest for freedom…And promise me, you'll take care of…Masanari…"

Toranaga nodded, "I will _Yujin_, our quest will continue, and I will take care of him, as if he were my own." Hanzo smiled weakly and turned his fading gaze to his son, "Masanari, continue to serve the Assassins well…Remember, look up to Toranaga and respect him, as you would me."

"_Hai, Chichi_." Masanari replied sadly.

With those last words Hattori Hanzo passed from this world at the age of fifty-four. The now forty-seven year old Toranaga took his place as Mentor. After Hanzo received a proper funeral, the forces of Hideyoshi rallied. Due to mountains making an attack or escape to the north impossible it was decided that Odawara would be attacked on three sides. Hideyoshi and his gathered forces on the west, Ieyasu would lead the eastern assault with the Tachibana and the Shimazu. The Chosokabe and Mouri would attack from the south. The western side was slightly undermanned but that problem was soon sorted when the Date finally surrendered to the Toyotomi and Masamune joined the attack on Odawara. The Hojo's days were numbered, the land almost in Hideyoshi's grasp.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next up is the Siege of Odawara. Read and review please.<p> 


	25. Siege of Odawara Castle

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 25 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters of this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Siege of Odawara Castle<strong>

Following their successful siege at Oshi Castle the Toyotomi army surrounded Odawara, the last stronghold of the Hojo clan. The fifty-two year old Hojo Ujimasa and his twenty-nine year old son Ujinao were the direct successors to Ujiyasu, Ujimasa being his eldest son and Ujinao being Ujimasa's son. The other members of the Hojo family, Ujimasa's brothers and cousins, swore absolute fealty to them and vowed to hold out to the last to defend the castle. The defenses of the castle were rock solid and they had plenty of supplies, therefore they shut up the castle and garrisoned the walls with arquebuses and cannons. The Toyotomi army had the entire castle surrounded and escape was impossible. Hideyoshi knew his only hope was a swift battle otherwise the Hojo would refuse to leave their castle, therefore he immediately ordered his men to attack. The signal went out and all the armies charged. The Hojo immediately responded with a volley of shots from the guns and cannons, they also used old fashioned archery to sustain and powerful blow and to damage the attackers. Hideyoshi quickly noticed the damage being done and had all his men called back.

"So, we can't attack them head on," Hideyoshi mused to himself, Mitsunari nodded "It seems that way, what do you propose, Hideyoshi-_sama_?"

Hideyoshi thought for a moment and then made up his mind, "Starve them out, we'll stay here, out of range but still keeping them trapped inside. Send to all area under my control, let my men bring their wives, concubines and any form of entertainment they wish to be brought here. We might as well have some fun while we wait."

These orders were fulfilled and the long siege began.

So it was that the days passed and the Toyotomi army had fun with their wives and concubines, all the while watching entertainment being provided by Geisha, fire-eaters, musicians, acrobats and jugglers. A few Noh plays were performed and all were kept amused. However the Hojo still had ample food supplies and refused to let down their guard. Finally Ii Naomasa went to Ieyasu to present a plan.

"My Lord, we cannot keep this up forever, I have several good men with me, we are expert at fighting both on horse and on foots." He explained, "I request permission to lead these men tonight to try and tunnel under the walls, then we can open the gates from within and the entire army can then swallow Odawara whole."

Ieyasu pondered for a moment and then took the idea to Hideyoshi who approved of it. So that night Naomasa led his men to the castle walls and they began to tunnel under the castle. However they found their attempts to be futile as the only possible point they could dig up from was blocked with rocks which fell in and killed several of the diggers and wounded Naomasa. They were forced to retreat before they were attacked and still Odawara castle stood. Ieyasu went to visit his injured retainer.

"Ieyasu-_sama_, forgive me."

Ieyasu shook his head, "There is nothing to forgive Naomasa, rest and recover from your injuries, we'll have to come up with another way."

The failure was reported to Hideyoshi who took with good humour and allowed the siege to continue.

The Assassins were uncertain about what their enemies were doing so, the night following the failed attack, Toranaga crept into Kanbei's tent while he was out talking to Hideyoshi. He quickly grabbed some letters that had been exchanged with the other Templars and memorized their contents before escaping. He narrowly avoided Kanbei as he returned. He gathered his Assassin's and prepared to inform them of what he had discovered.

"My fellow Assassins' I have managed to find important information regarding the Templars plans."

The others listened intently.

"As it stands we currently have nothing to fear…They know that Ieyasu-_sama_ harbours us, but they don't plan on doing anything about it…until Hideyoshi dies."

This surprised the others, Toranaga nodded.

"Yes," He explained, "Hideyoshi is our Lord's lifeline, we must be prepared however, from the moment Hideyoshi dies the Templars will start moving against Ieyasu-_sama_."

Shortly after the meeting Toranaga accompanied Ieyasu to meet with Hideyoshi who had something to discuss, Mitsunari and Sakon were also present.

"Ieyasu, I'd like your opinion on something." Hideyoshi stated, "I've received a letter that was fired over the wall, it is from a Hojo retainer who says he wishes to defect, he plans to open up the gates and let us in, should we trust him?"

Ieyasu and Toranaga shared a look before Ieyasu replied.

"It is inadvisable to trust him since he could easily be luring us into a trap. I suggest we send a small group to wait, should he open the gates for them then the men we hide in ambush can also join the attack. If it is a trick, our ambush unit can rescue our comrades."

"You seem confident this will work." Mitsunari snapped, Sakon smirked at his companions hot-headedness before asking, "Well Ieyasu, are you sure this plan will work?"

Ieyasu nodded and Hideyoshi agreed to try. The result was catastrophic for the traitor. He did indeed keep his promise but was found out quickly and ended up being killed before any help could reach him, so the Toyotomi returned to their waiting game.

The siege had been going on a long time and Hideyoshi was getting tired.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous, we're going to starve them out, but we have to make sure we don't deplete our own supplies in the process."

There were a few murmurs as others tried to come up with plans but Hideyoshi already had one.

"Ieyasu, I believe your Ninjas can help us here." Ieyasu nodded and listened, "Do you think they could find some way to sneak into the enemy storehouses and render them useless?"

Ieyasu looked at Toranaga who nodded.

"Very well then, we shall not fail you," Ieyasu replied, Hideyoshi sighed, "I hope not."

So Toranaga led a unit of Assassins who, with their grappling hooks scaled the walls and took their positions near each storehouse. They watched carefully and when the enemies dropped their guard they were killed. They then got to work and soon, with the use of a few bombs the storehouses were in flames and the Assassins back at the Tokugawa main camp. By the following day the Hojo food supplies were depleted and it wasn't long after that their surrender came.

Following their surrender Ujimasa, Ujinao and all their family members were forced to commit Seppuku. Odawara castle was rebuilt and the people's fears laid to rest. Ieyasu was granted the Kanto domain as his reward for his efforts. He accepted gratefully and made the city of Edo his base of operations. The Assassins' were still on guard however as Hideyoshi's life was the only thing keeping the Templars from acting openly. That didn't mean they wouldn't act at all however. The war to unify Japan was over, but the war in the shadows continued and the first target was Fuma Kotaro.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	26. 1597: Hunt for Fuma

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 26 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter.  
>Fallen Vanguard: Well the Warring States of Japan has long been my favorite historical period so it was easy to do my research since I enjoyed it. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, a word of advice, always ensure that while you have historical incidents and all that, bend the truth a little, just a little, use your imagination. Remember Assassin's Creed is all about the Templars being secretly responsible for events that others got credit for.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Hunt for Fuma<strong>

1597; Toranaga Yorimoto was now fifty-four years old and had been Mentor of the Japanese Assassin's for seven years. He was still tall and muscular and still wore his hair in a topknot but the black hair was beginning to turn grey as was his bear and moustache, his beard had grown slightly longer, forming a small goatee. In spite of his age he had lost none of his sprightliness and was still as good a fighter and free-runner as in his youth. For the past seven years the war in Japan had been over. Hideyoshi's life being Ieyasu's only lifeline meant the Assassin's were constantly on guard, in case a Templar plot brought about the death of both men. Hideyoshi had somehow noticed that the trouble caused by Luis' arrival had deeper meaning and to prevent further interference from the West he sought to expel all Westerners and missionaries from Japan. He also intended to force the Christian _Daimyo_ to denounce their new religion. However the following year he relented and allowed the _Daimyo_ to remain as they were. Also, instead of outright expelling them, he instead restricted access for the Westerners, forcing them to land only in Nagasaki on Kyushu and conduct their trade from there. The main imported good was Chinese silk which was used to make kimonos for the Japanese people. While Hideyoshi's peasant background meant he couldn't become Shogun he had accepted the title of Taiko instead. As Taiko he believed he shouldn't be dependant on another country for anything and so in 1592 he had his armies sail over to invade China by going through and taking their satellite _Chosen_ before marching into China itself. He also initiated a new scheme known as the sword hunt. Now Ashigaru were disbanded and anyone who wasn't Samurai was forbidden to bear arms of any sort.

However Toranaga and his Assassin's were unaffected by all of this. They also had a personal mission now, a mission that was about revenge as much as justice. They were tracking Kotaro, the last of the Fuma and killer of their former Mentor Hattori Hanzo. At the present moment however Toranaga was busy training his thirteen year old son Toranaga Isshin how to fight while his wife, forty-six year old Chigusa watched. As they continued Chigusa called out to her son.

"Guard up Isshin, if this had been a real fight your head would've been split open." Isshin quickly corrected his stance and they continued.

Finally, when Toranaga declared the training over they headed back inside and found they had a visitor. It was the thirty-two year old Hattori Masanari, Hanzo's son.

"Toranaga-_sama_." He greeted with a bow which Toranaga returned, "I come with urgent news."

"What is it, Masanari-_san_?" Toranaga asked, intrigued. Masanari straightened up and replied "We've found him, Kotaro; he was hiding in a bandit den in Omi."

Toranaga nodded and immediately it was decided that Toranaga and Masanari should be the ones to go after the traitorous former Assassin. They left immediately heading directly to Omi to hunt down the last of the Fuma.

They soon approached the bandit den, they noted at least five bandits outside, they knew Kotaro was inside but wouldn't be alone. Toranaga nodded to Masanari and they stealthily made their way over to the den. Once in position Toranaga struck and dropped down on top of two of the bandits, air assassinating both of them. The other bandits reacted in shock, but before they could even draw their weapons Masanari appeared behind two of them and assassinated them both. The last one dropped his sword and ran off in terror. Both Assassins immediately took cover as Kotaro and another bandit came out. They froze when they saw the bodies and Toranaga used this to his advantage and killed the bandit with a shuriken. Kotaro looked around wildly as Toranaga and Masanari came out of their hiding places and confronted him.

"You!" Kotaro remarked when he saw Toranaga, "I'm glad you recognize me, you will pay for betraying the Assassins and Hanzo will be avenged."

"Then this boy…" Kotaro began when Masanari cut across him, "I am Hanzo's son, you killed my father, now you must for pay your actions."

"Foolish boy, you cannot beat me, no one can."

Toranaga however drew his katana and charged into attack with Masanari following suit.

Kotaro however was too quick for them and dodged their strikes before drawing his own katana. As they both regrouped and prepared to strike again he laughed and launched a sudden attack, going for Masanari. Masanari just barely blocked the strike and when Toranaga attempted to attack from the side Kotaro leapt out of the way. Toranaga stumbled and Kotaro attempted to bring the blade of his katana down on Toranaga's neck. Masanari blocked the strike and both Assassins regrouped. Kotaro smirked and soon all three began a flurry of sword work. Kotaro began to tire but he was certain that Toranaga, now well into his middle-age, would also be tiring. He was more worried about Masanari, who was younger and therefore had more stamina. He was wrong however; Toranaga's training had allowed him to maintain the stamina he had in his youth. Taking advantage of this he attacked viciously and cut Kotaro's katana blade in two, rendering it useless. Kotaro growled and threw the useless blade aside before drawing his Tanto and attempting to pierce Toranaga's heart. Toranaga dodged and, anticipating the next move used his bracer to block Kotaro's right Hidden Blade, breaking it. Kotaro attempted to attack Masanari but the younger man slid under him and grabbed his broken Hidden Blade, plunging it into the back of Kotaro's thigh.

"Damn you, I won't be beaten like this!" Kotaro yelled.

He then threw his Tanto at Toranaga who knocked it out of the air expertly however Kotaro then used a smoke bomb to blind them and made his move.

He kicked Toranaga over, knocking the katana out of his hand and pinned him to the ground before raising his remaining Hidden Blade.

"It's over." He growled when suddenly he heard Masanari's voice, "Yeah, for you."

Before he could react Masanari grabbed him and plunged his Hidden Blade into Kotaro's neck before shoving the body aside.

"That's for my father, _rokudenshai_!" He spat, Toranaga stood up shaking his head, "Enough Masanari, yes he killed your father, but he is dead now, he deserve the proper respect for the dead."

"Respect, he would've burned our corpses had he killed us…" Toranaga shook his head again, "But we are not Kotaro, we won't become him."

With that Toranaga walked over and laid out Kotaro's body on its back before reaching up and closing his eyes.

"_Anata no sosen to heiwa o mitsukeru koto ga dekiru, jobutsu suru._" (Translation: May you find peace with your ancestors, rest in peace)

So it was that Fuma Kotaro, the fifth Fuma Kotaro passed on, he had no children and as such his family line came to an end. The two Assassins returned home and reported their success, now they stood ready to focus on preventing the Templars from trying to kill Ieyasu. However they faced difficulty, Hideyoshi was their lord's lifeline and, for quite some time the Taiko had been in the grips of an illness. The bad news coming from his defeats in his campaign against _Chosen_ only served to aggravate it. The Assassins knew they had to be eternally vigilant as it was obvious that Hideyoshi's death was fast approaching and when it did, the sea of chaos would swallow the land again.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, it will soon be time for Ieyasu's turn in the spotlight. The third of the three great unifiers will now come to prominence. Please read and review, thank you.<p> 


	27. 1598 1599: Mounting Tension

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 27 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Mounting Tension<strong>

1598; shortly after Kotaro's death the Assassin's received word that Luis had died at his home at the age of sixty-five, ending the threat of a foreign Templar causing chaos. The year following that Hideyoshi's _Chosen_ Campaign ended in disaster and his forces were pulled back to Japan. This aggravated Hideyoshi's illness and left him bedridden. This caused two problems; firstly his only heir was the five year old Toyotomi Hideyori, a mere boy too young to rule. Secondly, Hideyoshi's death would give the Templars free reign to try and kill Ieyasu. As if on cue Ieyasu was called to Hideyoshi's castle in Osaka along with the other daimyo. Toranaga, Masanari, Mototada and Hidetada accompanied him. They stopped at the Castle just outside Osaka which Hideyoshi had given to Ieyasu as a place to stay while visiting. After ensuring that everything would be arranged for them to stay, they headed to Osaka Castle itself. Once inside they were led to the large council chamber and took their places sitting with the other Daimyo and their attendants. Hideyoshi was now sixty-two and, due to his illness, lay in his bed emaciated, his grey hair and beard unkempt. Sitting next to his bed was his fifty-four year old wife Nene, a sombre grey haired woman who had recently become a Buddhist nun. Also sitting next to Hideyoshi was his chief concubine and mother of Hideyori, the thirty-one year old Yodo-dono, the eldest daughter of Azai Nagamasa and Oichi.

After a short wait all the Daimyo bowed low as the heir, Hideyori was led in and taken to his father. Hideyoshi weakly reached up a hand towards his son.

"I'm sorry, Hideyori, truly." He wheezed before looking past his son to the other Daimyo. "I want you all to work together, to maintain peace in the land until Hideyori is of age to carry on my legacy."

Hideyoshi then explained that he had assigned five regents to carry out the affairs of state until that time. The five were Ukita Hideie, Maeda Toshiie, Uesugi Kagekatsu, Mouri Terumoto and Ieyasu.

'_Two of them are Templars, and one is extremely loyal to Mitsunari.'_ Toranaga thought for himself, _'The only one, apart from Ieyasu_-sama,_ that will do the task properly is Ukita.'_

Shortly after this the Daimyo went to their homes within Osaka, Ieyasu and his entourage returned to Fushimi Castle. Shortly after they had arrived they received a message stating that Hideyoshi had died shortly after their departure. And the Council of Regents would be called together immediately. Ieyasu sighed and left, this time only Toranaga accompanied him. Knowing that his presence wouldn't be welcome he waited just outside the room as Ieyasu joined the other four in their discussion.

Toranaga rolled his eyes.

'_Council of Regents, what a joke.' _He thought, _'All these _baka _do is try and out-shout each other and gang-up on Ieyasu in spite of his sensible suggestions.'_

It wasn't long afterwards that Ieyasu came out and they began to walk back to Fushimi.

"So Ieyasu-_sama_, how did it go?" Toranaga asked, Ieyasu sighed, "Well, the fools want to give Mitsunari all the military power. I tried to argue them out of it, pointing out that Mitsunari wasn't suited due to his poor performance in _Chosen_.'

Toranaga nodded, "So that's what the raised voices were about."

"They have taken one of my ideas into consideration thought." Ieyasu remarked with a small smile, "The guardianship of young Hideyori is going to be left in the capable hands of Kobayakawa Hideaki."

"Good, gives him a chance to redeem his family honour." Toranaga noted.

They soon met up with Masanari and Toranaga left Ieyasu in his capable hands while he returned to see what the Templars were plotting. He slipped back into the castle and stealthily made his way to the location where he had overheard the meeting was due to take place. He soon positioned himself to observe and listen to the meeting. All the Templars still alive were present. Kanbei sat at the head of the table, Mitsunari on his right and Toshiie on his left. The others all sat around the table and gave Kanbei their full attention.

"So, what progress have we made?" Kanbei asked, Toshiie answered, "Ieyasu, that stubborn old fool, he resists all our attempts to control him."

"Should we use the Apple?" Sakon suggested.

Kanbei shook his head, "Ieyasu's mind is too strong, it would sap at our strength if we used to Apple on him. Yes we could control him with it, but the effort would be too much."

Terumoto sighed, "He has resisted our efforts to give Mitsunari all military authority." Mitsunari glared, "Then we must kill him, put him out of the way."

"We will consider that, now," Kanbei paused and looked at the two who were part of the Council of Regents. "Has he done anything that can work to our advantage?"

"The heir, Hideyori, he is now safe from all court intrigue, he is in Kobayakawa's hands."

Kanbei nodded obviously satisfied. Toranaga slipped away, he knew now he would have to be constantly on guard. The Templars were preparing to move, Ieyasu's life now hung in the balance.

1599; despite the Templars best efforts Ieyasu began to perform some rapid yet expert political manuvers. Soon, after gaining the favour of the much respected Hosokawa clan, he was untouchable. With all his powerful allies Ieyasu was gaining more power and soon the Templars found themselves unable to act. In his anger at this Mitsunari secretly paid a group of ninja to try and kill Ieyasu but Mototada, Toranaga and Masanari easily disposed of them. Following this they were more on guard and, after Hidetada's hasty and ill advised revenge attempt, Mitsunari was forced to leave Osaka and wait in his castle in Omi for the danger to pass. With Mitsunari out of the way, the Templars were more cautious and then came an even bigger blow to them, Toshiie fell ill and died at the age of sixty. Following this Ieyasu was able to act more openly and in that year he befriended Kobayakawa and this granter him greater power as it essentially made him another guardian of the heir. Following the death of Toshiie, the Five Regents disbanded. However it was obvious that the chaos would once more return and that Mitsunari, Kanbei and the Templars would strike at any time. As far as Toranaga was concerned, there was only one solution to eradicate the Templars and ensure Ieyasu's safety. Ieyasu had to make a move soon, a drastic and dangerous move, to become Shogun.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	28. 1600: The Dam Bursts

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 28 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: The Dam Bursts<strong>

1600; Following Toshiie's death everything came to a head. With the Council of Regents disrupted the land was once more thrown into chaos. It soon became clear to everyone that the fate of Japan would be decided by one of two men, Ishida Mitsunari or Tokugawa Ieyasu. Mitsunari was desperate to destroy his great and powerful foe. Ieyasu's political manuvering meant however that unless one of his allies turned on him, he was untouchable by anyone except the Emperor and the Imperial Court, which Toshiie had been a part of. Mitsunari however knew that there was one loophole he could exploit. Despite his friendship with Ieyasu, Kobayakawa Hideaki, now head of his clan at the young age of twenty-three, owed Mitsunari a debt of gratitude. For he had run into some trouble during the _Chosen_ campaign and Mitsunari had saved his life. So it was that Mitsunari informed Kobayakawa that it was time for that debt to be paid, in Ieyasu's blood. So it was that Mitsunari was finally able to leave his castle and gather together an army with Kobayakawa, numbering forty-thousand at least. They then marched to Fushimi Castle where Ieyasu was with only Toranaga, Masanari, Mototada and two-thousand samurai retainers, Hidetada having already been sent back to Edo.

However Hideaki's conscience had been pricked by this betrayal he was committing and so he sent a secret messenger to send word to Ieyasu about the impending attack. When Ieyasu received it he called the others to his side.

"This is drastic, we have been pushed back against the wall and Hideaki has betrayed us. Now a large army is heading this way and even if I flee I will not be able to outrun." He sighed, "It looks like this is it, the end for me, with no chance of a counter-attack. Hidetada will not be capable and will be killed by my enemies if he tries."

There was silence for a moment and then Mototada stepped forwards.

"Do not despair Ieyasu-_sama_." He stated, "I know it will spell my death but…I will stay and keep Mitsunari and his dog back. I will buy you enough time to return home and rally an army to destroy Mitsunari."

"Mototada, you would risk your life in a gamble like this?" Ieyasu asked, Mototada nodded, "You are a true friend, I am honoured to have even met you…_Arigato yujin_."

With that Ieyasu immediately prepared to leave. The two thousand samurai were all part of Mototada's army and so they also planned to stay and fight. Masanari was to leave with Ieyasu and defend him while Toranaga stayed to aid Mototada; he too was willing to do whatever it took to ensure Ieyasu's safety.

Sure enough it wasn't long before Mitsunari's army stormed the castle. They attacked viciously but could not make any headway. The walls were thick and well defended and although the archers and arquebuses made short work of the men guarding the walls, they did not make the materials or time to bring any cannons to attack. However, after three days of constant battle it soon became clear that Mitsunari's victory was in sight. Mototada and Toranaga only had ten men left and one of the towers on the wall was close to collapsing, providing a way in for the attackers.

"So this is it." Mototada stated, no fear, no regrets. "Go Toranaga, go and catch up to our lord. You are still needed; you must aid him as he fights back."

Toranaga shook his head, "Mototada-_sama_, I cannot, I…" Mototada glared at him, "That is an order Toranaga!"

Toranaga sighed as he realized the sixty-one year old man had made up his mind and there was nothing he could do to change it. He turned and began to head towards the stables. He glanced back in time to see Mototada and his remaining men commit sepukku, one final act of defiance against Mitsunari. He quickly mounted his horse and escaped through the only unwatched door as the castle fell to Mitsunari. Finally, after many days he caught up with Ieyasu in Edo and delivered the news of Mototada's death. Ieyasu was enraged by this and seemed to have finally made his choice.

"What Mitsunari has done is unforgivable, and these people you've been fighting your whole life Toranaga, they have controlled things for too long." Ieyasu declared, "It's time, I say we take the fight to them. See just how much courage they have, if they are willing to face us directly."

Toranaga sighed and bowed his head.

"So it is war then." Ieyasu nodded, "Yes, it is war."

"And what are the goals of this war?" Toranaga asked, "I seek to bring an end to the tyranny caused by these people and to remove the last corrupt vestiges from this land. To purify the court and usher in a new era." was the reply.

"You do know what you must do for that?"

"Yes, I know…I didn't want it at first, but I am ready for the responsibility." Ieyasu stated before declaring to his men, "Hear me, we march to war to bring peace, but to bring that peace, something must be done first…I must win, so I can become the main architect of peace…I must become Shogun!"

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	29. Preparations

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 29 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, get ready, we're soon approaching the most important battle in Japanese history, as will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters used in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Preparations<strong>

Almost as soon as he had made his decision Ieyasu sent out a call to arms, rallying troops and _Daimyo_ who were loyal to him to meet him at his base in the castle of Mino Akasaka. However Mitsunari was doing the same, he too had rallied troops and issued a call to arms, his men were to meet him at Ogaki Castle; a Castle that was within viewing distance of Mino Akasaka and vice versa. Toranaga noted that, with the exception of Kanbei, who was feigning allegiance to the Tokugawa, all the Templars had joined Mitsunari's army. Due to the majority of people rallying to support Ieyasu being from the eastern side of Japan and the majority of Mitsunari's supporters coming from the western side, the armies became known as the Eastern Army and the Western Army respectively. However, due to Mitsunari's unpopularity several people who were expected to join the Western Army actually joined Ieyasu's Eastern Army instead. Most prominently was the son of the respected Hosokawa Fujitaka, Tadaoki, his wife Gracia had been killed in a failed attempt to use her as a hostage to force Tadaoki's submission. In a rage he had joined Ieyasu along with his father.

Finally, each army was fully assembled, Ieyasu called Toranaga to his side.

"Tell me Toranaga, how does it look?" He asked, Toranaga replied confidently, "We have gathered fifty-thousand men. Now Mitsunari does have eighty-one thousand eight hundred and ninety men, but we have better people leading our army."

Ieyasu nodded, "I see, we have a better quality of people, numbers do not necessarily mean victory, we just need to plan."

Ieyasu_-sama_." Toranaga said as he held out a scroll, "Here is the list of all those in the Eastern Army. I've marked down those important with notes."

Ieyasu took it and read the scroll; it read as follows.

Tokugawa Ieyasu: Main Commander

Maeda Toshinaga

Date Masamune: Strong ally, loyalty questionable but of no personal threat

Kato Kiyomasa: Toyotomi sympathizer, joined out of hatred of Mitsunari

Kuroda Kanbei: Templar.

Fukushima Masanori: Toyotomi sympathizer, joined out of hatred of Mitsunari

Hosokawa Tadaoki: Toyotomi sympathizer, joined out of hatred of Mitsunari

Asano Yukinaga

Ikeda Terumasa

Kuroda Nagamasa: Kanbei's son, strangely loyal to the Eastern Army more than Kanbei

Kato Yoshiaki

Tanaka Yoshimasa

Todo Takatora: Come to serve you again, has changed lords seven times now.

Mogami Yoshiaki

Yamauchi Katsutoyo

Hachisuka Yoshishige

Honda Tadakatsu: Strong loyalty, has volunteered for any position on the battlefield.

Terasawa Hirotaka

Ikoma Kazumasa

Ii Naomasa: Leader of the Ii Red Devils. A good candidate for the vanguard.

Matsudaira Tadayoshi

Oda Nagamasu

Tsutsui Sadatsugu

Kanamori Nagachika

Tomita Nobutaka

Furuta Shigekatsu

Wakebe Mitsuyoshi

Horio Tadauji

Nakamura Kazutada

Arima Toyouji

Kyogoku Takatomo

Ieyasu nodded.

"I see, what of Hidetada and of Sanada Nobuyuki?"

Sanada Nobuyuki was the eldest son of Masayuki. In an effort to forge an alliance between the Tokugawa and Sanada he had been married to Tadakatsu's daughter, Komatsu-_hime_, or Ina as she was known to her childhood friends.

"Nobuyuki has refused to join his father and brother. He says his loyalty is now with you. He and Ina are staying at Numata Castle, they were attacked by Masayuki and Yukimura when their loyalties were learned, but they fended them off and are now safe."

"Good, and Hidetada?" Toranaga sighed, "He has left Edo with his troops, he is on his way here but…It is likely he will pass Ueda Castle, a very tempting target."

"You're right, send a message at once, tell him not to engage the Sanada." Ieyasu declared to a messenger.

The messenger nodded and left the room.

Finally, after a long pause Ieyasu sighed.

"Well, we've seen how things stand on our side of the field, what of the enemy?" He asked, "Have you been able to determine who is with them?"

"Yes, here is the list." Toranaga answered, handing Ieyasu another scroll to read.

The scroll was again, filled with Toranaga's comments against the important members of the Army.

Mouri Terumoto: Templar, Grand Commander, unlikely to be in battle himself

Ishida Mitsunari: Templar, Battlefield commander, de facto head of the army itself

Uesugi Kagekatsu

Maeda Toshimasa

Ukita Hideie

Shimazu Yoshihiro: A deadly opponent, should be treated with caution

Kobayakawa Hideaki: I have important information to disclose about him once this list is read.

Konishi Yukinaga: Templar

Mashita Nagamori

Ogawa Suketada: Being forced to collaborate with Mitsunari, may defect to us if given the chance.

Otani Yoshitsugu: Templar; fallen desperately ill, dying.

Wakisaka Yasuharu: Being forced to collaborate with Mitsunari, may defect to us if given the chance.

Ankokuji Ekei: Templar

Satake Yoshinobu

Oda Hidenobu

Chosokabe Morichika

Kutsuki Mototsuna: Being forced to collaborate with Mitsunari, may defect to us if given the chance.

Akaza Naoyasu: Being forced to collaborate with Mitsunari, may defect to us if given the chance.

Kikkawa Hiroie: Being forced to collaborate with Mitsunari, may defect to us if given the chance.

Natsuka Masaie

Mouri Hidemoto: Being influenced by Ankokuji and Kikkawa, may abandon the battle if one of them is killed.

Toda Katsushige

Sanada Masayuki: Templar

Sanada Yukimura

Shima Sakon: Templar

Gamo Bitchu

Otani Yoshikatsu

Shimazu Toyohisa

Ieyasu nodded and put the scroll aside.

"So, what is this news from Kobayakawa?" He asked, obviously still bitter about the treachery that led to the death of Mototada. Toranaga bowed and handed a third scroll to Ieyasu, "He sent this letter Ieyasu_-sama_."

Ieyasu read it and smirked.

"I see, we are certain this is genuine?" He asked, Toranaga nodded, "Yes, it is written in his own hand and…We saw him in the enemy camp, he's very twitchy right now, also his debt has been repaid, he doesn't own Mitsunari anything anymore."

Ieyasu nodded.

"Good, tomorrow we call a war council and then, we go to battle."

Toranaga bowed and retired for the night, ready for whatever tomorrow may bring.

The following day Ieyasu called all those who had sworn loyalty to him and they began their war council.

"Here is what we know so far. The enemy is not grouped in one unit." Ieyasu explained, "The Sanada are remaining in Ueda, we are going to leave them there for now. The Uesugi are advancing rapidly however."

"My lord." Masamune suddenly called out, "Please, allow me to deal with the Uesugi, I will intercept them at Hasedo and drive them back."

"Good, that would be best Masamune." Ieyasu replied before continuing, "I want to try and claim Kyushu, so that the enemy have no where to run and hide when they are beaten."

Kanbei smirked, "I will take care of that, I have my own officers at the ready, I only ask that Kato Kiyomasa accompany me." Kiyomasa bowed and Ieyasu agreed.

So, having received their instructions the two armies left to carry out their duties, Masamune heading to Hasedo to stop the Uesugi and Kanbei heading south to take ships from Owari to Kyushu.

"Now," Ieyasu declared, "We will determine our strategy for dealing with the main army."

He turned to Toranaga.

"Toranaga, what news?" Toranaga bowed, "We know the location, they intend to try and finish this in one large battle…They are going to the crossroads, here."

Toranaga indicated on the map and Ieyasu nodded gravely.

"So…Sekigahara."

Toranaga nodded, it was clear from Ieyasu's expression that he was willing to meet them there. Sekigahara was an open plain after all and Ieyasu was unbeatably in open warfare.

'_So that is where my lord's fate will be decided.'_ Toranaga thought to himself, _'Sekigahara.'_

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	30. Kuzegawa Skirmish

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 30 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Kuzegawa Skirmish<strong>

Ieyasu nodded.

"Right, we've recovered intelligence on the enemy positions for the battlefield."

With that he set up a map of Sekigahara and used several wooden plaques to show the enemy positions. He pulled out several more of a different colour and set them up to represent his army.

"This is how we will be positioned, it will be a straight out fight…But to the key our victory lies in the fact that many are unsatisfied with Mitsunari and wish to join us. We will give them a good reason to join us. But our main concern, is Hideaki."

As he said this he pointed to Hideaki's position, on top of the small mountain to the south of the battlefield.

"From there he has a clear view of both sides…Whichever side he charges at from there, is finished."

The others nodded and realized the plan to have Hideaki defect and attack Mitsunari, but there was still the issue of the main battle itself.

"Ieyasu-_sama_, I am ready." Naomasa explained, "Leave the vanguard to me."

"You dare to presume!"

It was Masanori who yelled.

"I despise Mitsunari, I will kill him myself, so I shall be the first to attack, with or without permission." Naomasa shook his head, "The future of the Tokugawa lies in this battle, we cannot let outsiders determine that fate, we…"

"Enough!" Ieyasu yelled, silencing them. "I have already made up my mind. The vanguard will be in three units, Tadakatsu; you shall lead the right unit. Naomasa, you shall lead the centre and Fukushima, you are in charge of the left unit, understood."

They all bowed.

Ieyasu let out a frustrated sigh before shaking his head.

"Where is Hidetada?" He asked, Toranaga shrugged, "I don't know, Masanobu is with him and is trying to get him here on time, but it looks like they are late."

"Well we can't wait any longer," Ieyasu replied before turning to his youngest son Tadayoshi, "You will have to uphold the family honour in battle."

Tadayoshi bowed, "Yes father, I will not let you down." Ieyasu nodded, "You will work with Naomasa in the centre. Remember everyone what we have set is a groundwork, the base of our plans. Things change in war, we must be ready to adapt to anything."

With that the war council was over and the _Daimyo_ all returned to their camps. It was now late evening and the army would be marching to Sekigahara the following day. Mitsunari's army would be leaving in the night to get there early, this was part of Ieyasu's plan, for his strategy to succeed he needed the Western Army to actually take their positions on the battlefield.

"Toranaga." Ieyasu spoke up; he was sitting with Toranaga on the rampart of the castle, both of them enjoying their evening meal. "Where are the other Assassins?"

"I wouldn't put it past the Templars to try and sabotage us before the battle." Toranaga explained, "I have my people guarding all possible attack points diligently."

As if on cue they heard a commotion coming from the three camps nearest the Kuze River which separated the two castles. On observation they noticed that the three camps had been raped by men belonging to Shima Sakon's army.

Toranaga sighed at this desperate attempt and gave a loud whistle. Almost immediately his Assassins appeared and joined in the battle, bolstering the morale of those under attack. Before long the battle was over and Sakon's men fled, the minor skirmish had failed to produce its desired effect.

"Toranaga-_sama_" Masanari had arrived, "They have been repelled and are not likely to try again, there were only a total of forty casualties, that's counting casualties from both sides."

Toranaga nodded.

"Good, so it is time, tomorrow we finish this, at Sekigahara."

The following day Mitsunari's army had already left and got into position, Ieyasu's army marched and took their positions as soon as they arrived. Once both sides were ready and recovered they took up arms and prepared. The Battle of Sekigahara was about to begin.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	31. Battle of Sekigahara

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 31 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them, well, you don't get much more historical than Feudal Japan :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Battle of Sekigahara<strong>

Ieyasu gave the call and his vanguard advanced rapidly, as did Mitsunari's vanguard. Both sides clashed and began to fight, but neither side could gain the advantage, then suddenly Mitsunari's ambush unit appeared and fired their _Teppo_. The volley of shots rang out and Mitsunari's men began to gain an advantage, especially in the centre since Naomasa had been wounded by a shot. Ieyasu realized that it was a losing battle and sounded the retreat; however some of the vanguard were trapped by the enemy and only those that could get away returned to camp. The three leaders's returned, Tadakatsu was barely even fazed, once again returning from battle uninjured, Masanori was not injured but was clearly fatigued. Naomasa dismounted his horse and staggered back to Ieyasu, clutching his shoulder. An _Ishi_ approached and got to work while Ieyasu looked around at the ones who had returned.

"Where is Tadayoshi?" He asked, noting his son was not amongst them, Naomasa hung his head, "We got separated, he's still out there."

Ieyasu sighed.

"Who is leading the enemy vanguard?" He asked, Toranaga had been observing the battle and used his superior vision to reply. "It's Sakon, I have to…"

"No Toranaga, not yet, I may need you for another task." Ieyasu replied, "Nagamasa, can you drive Sakon back."

Kuroda Nagamasa bowed and immediately rode out with his rifle unit. Sure enough he gave Sakon the same treatment he had given Naomasa, bullet wounds which forced Mitsunari's vanguard to retreat.

After Nagamasa returned the armies were granted a brief reprieve, Tadayoshi returned to his father's side having fought a hero's battle. He was mercifully uninjured. However it was then that from Mitsunari's camp, two flares were fired into the sky.

"Those are signals," Toranaga growled as he consulted the list Masanari had managed to steal from the enemy. "The first signal was for the Mouri to charge us and attack our flank."

Masanari shook his head, "They won't attack, at least not yet. Ankokuji and Kikkawa are arguing over whom to join in this battle. Ankokuji supports Mitsunari while Kikkawa supports us."

"And Hidemoto can't make up his mind…The second was for…Kobayakawa but he's not moving either."

Ieyasu shook his head, "We need Kobayakawa to charge and attack Mitsunari."

As he said this a third flare shot into the sky but again nothing happened.

"That was supposed to be the Shimazu charge, there's no chance of them siding with us, but Mitsunari must've upset them, or they would have attacked us." Toranaga explained as the fourth flare was launched, "That was the second last flare, the last is for a general assault where the whole army is supposed to attack…That flare that just launched, was for the Chosokabe."

"Well here come the Chosokabe now." Masanari stated as Morichika and his army charged in, Tadakatsu was sent to intercept them while Nagamasa and Tadaoki prepared themselves to attack the enemy that came from the centre and Takatoro prepared to attack on the enemy's flank.

Sure enough, shortly after the Chosokabe charge Mitsunari gave the signal for a general attack and Ieyasu responded in kind, with the three officers leading them the others all formed their ranks and charged to meet the Western Army and soon the carnage was evident. Several of Mitsunari's men, including the Shimazu, Kobayakawa, Mouri and all the potential defectors had refused to move. Also Otani Yoshitsugu had only sent half his army to attack, keeping the other half with him at the foot of Mt. Matsuno.

"He intends to block Kobayakawa if he charges for us. We have to remove him, but first we need Kobayakawa to join us, that will get the others to join too." Toranaga summarised.

The battle raged on, neither side gained the advantage but Mitsunari's numbers had been whittled down to roughly the same number as Ieyasu's army. However with the doubters still not charged the battle was becoming a stalemate. Finally Ieyasu had had enough.

"This is ridiculous; we have to force Kobayakawa to move." He snapped, "There are limits to even my patience. Toranaga, do what you have to do to force to charge for us."

Toranaga bowed, "Yes Ieyasu-_sama_. I will the rest of my men here to watch over things…All I need is a group of men armed with _Teppo_."

Ieyasu agreed and Toranaga led his group out of the camp and up the mountain. Soon they were at a vantage point that overlooked Kobayakawa's army.

"Okay, load, powder, wadding, no shot, I want you to fire blanks." He explained, "This is a message we're going to send him."

The riflemen found this order strange but did as they were told and took aim.

"_Kasai!_"

They fired and almost at once Kobayakawa's men panicked, some dropped to the ground as if trying to dodge. Kobayakawa himself leapt to his feet and looked around wildly. He then saw the Assassin and his riflemen standing above him.

"Who…?"

"I bring a message from Ieyasu." Toranaga replied, Kobayakawa swallowed and replied, "What is it?"

"I just gave it to you, that volley of blanks. You gave your word that you would aid Ieyasu, you don't owe Mitsunari anything anymore." Toranaga explained, "Ieyasu is getting tired of waiting so he sent me with this message, should you fail to fulfil your promise, the next volley with have bullets in it."

It was as if something clicked in Kobayakawa's head, as if he realized Ieyasu was offering him a choice, the fact that he had chosen to use a warning shot first proved that he was willing to be lenient with Kobayakawa and possibly forgive him for Fushimi Castle. He rallied his men and mounted his horse.

"Everyone, get ready, we ride for Ieyasu-_sama_ and the Eastern Army. Strike down the Western Army!"

With that he charged and Toranaga returned to the Tokugawa camp. There he noted the battle was still raging and, with Kobayakawa now charged for the East and bearing their banners, the other potential defectors raised those banners too and began attacking Mitsunari's army in the rear. However the Templars remained loyal to Mitsunari, as did the Chosokabe and the Shimazu and a handful of others. But his army had seriously decreased. Also Mouri was still refusing to move or leave the battle, and Kikkawa was unwilling to charge for the Eastern Army due to Ankokuji. The Assassin's knew their next mission; the majority of their main enemies were here, five of the nine remaining Templars, and they were going to ensure that they would fall.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	32. Collapse of the Templars

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 32 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next part of the battle.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except for OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Collapse of the Templars<strong>

While the battle raged on Toranaga turned to his fellow Assassin's, Masanari stood out prominently, as did a sixteen year old young man, Toranaga's son, Isshin, finally a full fledged Assassin. The rest were a mix of grizzled veterans who had fought since Momochi's day and the rest were those who had been fighting since Hanzo was Mentor.

"This is it; five of our enemies are here." Toranaga announced to them, "There are three who must be killed immediately; Ankokuji, Otani and Shima…Konishi will most likely be killed, even though we should try and capture him. Mitsunari must be captured however, he is to be brought to our Lord, he is now a war criminal."

He gave further instructions and the Assassin's moved to tackle their targets. Since Otani was causing trouble and blocking Kobayakawa, Toranaga decided to start with him, Masanari was going to take down Ankokuji while Isshin went to tackle Konishi. He arrived at Yoshitsugu's camp and saw that Todo Takatoro was already attacking it, he ordered his underlings to aid Todo while he slipped into the camp. Once inside he came face to face with Yoshitsugu. It was clear the forty-one year old man was in the deadly grips of leprosy and was blind as a result of his illness.

"Hold, you will not harm him!" A voice rang out. Toranaga then saw Yoshitsugu's son standing next to his father, sword drawn.

"No my boy." Yoshitsugu wheezed, "I barely made it to the battlefield, I knew I wasn't going to survive. Lower your sword and let him approach."

Otani Yoshikatsu lowered his sword and Toranaga approached the stricken man.

"I knew you would come, Assassin." He stated, "I am glad you did, make it quick…I wish to die at your hand rather than by this infernal disease."

Toranaga bowed his head and stated, "You are in a truly pitiable condition, I will grant you mercy and give a swift death as you requested."

"_Arigato_."

With that Toranaga plunged his Hidden Blade into the offered throat as Yoshikatsu ordered his father's men to retreat and they began to leave the battle, allowing Tora and Kobayakawa to attack the flank of Mitsunari's army.

"_Jobutsu Suru_." Toranaga intoned as he laid Otani to rest and returned to the Tokugawa camp.

Not long after his return, Isshin and Masanari returned with their groups, Konishi and Ankokuji were dead. Sure enough with Ankokuji's death Kikkawa began to charge for the Eastern Army while Mouri abandoned the field. The Western Army was almost completely destroyed; the only prominent officers still fighting for Mitsunari on the battlefield were Ukita and Chosokabe. Just then, from the hill where the Shimazu were based a loud bellow sounded across the whole battlefield, a bellow that could only belong to Shimazu Yoshihiro himself.

"CHESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly the Shimazu army began charging down the hill, Ieyasu leapt to his feet.

"Send and army to intercept at once!" He yelled but Toranaga then saw something in the Shimazu formation, "No Ieyasu-_sama_, don't block them, that's what they want, it will give them a challenge…They're retreating, taking a route right through the battlefield so they can go directly to the nearest harbour. They're going him, to Satsuma."

"To do so in such a manner, these Shimazu are truly worthy of respect…and their title as Devils."

So on Ieyasu's orders, apart from those already fighting, his forces pulled back and made a gap through which the Shimazu could flee. Yoshihiro's Nephew Toyohisa had already been killed in the conflict and the Shimazu numbers had dwindled. Despite this they still fearlessly charged right through the gap, their banners waving high. Yoshihiro rode in front; his white hair and beard bristling with contempt as he led his army home. They passed the Tokugawa camp and, in front of everyone, Ieyasu publicly declared his respect for the Shimazu and bowed to Yoshihiro as he passed. Shortly after the Shimazu fled the Chosokabe and the Ukita were defeated and forced to flee the battlefield. The Eastern Army surrounded the Western Army's camp and, on Ieyasu's orders, Toranaga went in.

To his surprise the camp was deserted, except for one man, the sixty year old Shima Sakon. Toranaga glared at him.

"Where is Mitsunari?" He asked, Sakon grimaced due to his injuries, "He's already fled; he fled the moment you were all distracted by Yoshihiro. My idea, get him outta here and it means I can hold you off. He'll escape and meet up with the other Templars."

"Hate to break it too you, but there's very few of you left." Toranaga stated, Sakon scoffed, "You think you can deceive me."

"No deception, on this battlefield, three of the Templars that were on it…Are dead."

Sakon paled but then glared and levelled his sword at Toranaga.

"You will die here…" He gasped, Toranaga shook his head, "You're in no condition to fight."

Sakon growled and lunged at Toranaga, but the lunge was clumsy due to the bullet wounds. Toranaga easily dodged it and forced Sakon to the ground before killing him with the Hidden Blade.

"_Jobutsu Suru._" He stated with a sigh before returning to the camp.

Upon his return the army gathered and Ieyasu congratulated them and promised to reward them for their efforts. Hidetada finally arrived and, in a rage, Ieyasu ordered him to commit Seppuku. However his own retainers pleaded for leniency and Ieyasu relented and instead demoted Hidetada and forbade him to lead an army into battle again. Masanobu was not punished as he had shown the true Samurai virtues by following his commander's orders. With everything in place Ieyasu began to make his petition to become Shogun, meanwhile Toranaga decided to apprehend the war criminal and remove another Templar from his list, he sent men to search the land for any sign of Mitsunari. Once Mitsunari was found Toranaga would bring him to Ieyasu for public execution.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	33. Mitsunari's End

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 33 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, dud can you read my mind or something, I already planned on adding a character list as well as the glossary.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Mitsunari's End<strong>

Almost immediately after Sekigahara Ieyasu began consolidating his power. While Kanbei had entrenched himself in Kyushu, the Uesugi had been dealt a crushing defeat and were forced to flee by the Date. Although it would take some time to complete Ieyasu's petition to become Shogun had been accepted. He immediately began rewarding those who had helped him and punishing those who had aided Mitsunari. Several _fiefs_ were given to new _Daimyo_, Out of all the clans however, only three remained bore any resentment to Ieyasu, since they were given smaller _fiefs _than they had previously owned. Mouri Terumoto was forced out of Aki and lost all power as a Daimyo and a Templar. The Chosokabe were forced out of Tosa and given Sanuki instead, a much smaller province on their island of Shikoku. The Shimazu were untouched and remained in Satsuma, but they did not swear fealty to Ieyasu. In the end Ieyasu conducted some negotiations in which they only had to abide by Shogunate rules to an extent and Satsuma became a mini kingdom that was on friendly terms with the Shogunate. The Emperor also considered moving to Edo and establishing it as the new Capital, after much persuasion Ieyasu agreed to this and the move was made.

All of this however did not concern Toranaga and his fellow Assassins; they were busy hunting the land for Mitsunari who had escaped Sekigahara. They intended to capture him and bring him before Ieyasu in Edo and to have him executed as a war criminal. Their search finally came to an end when they found Mitsunari was hiding in the last place anyone suspected, his own castle.

'_No wonder it took us so long to find him.'_ Toranaga thought to himself, _'We thought he wouldn't be stupid enough to hide there, but he was actually smart and used that against us.'_

Realizing that he was trapped Mitsunari surrendered meekly and was bound and transported to Edo. He was imprisoned and was to be paraded throughout the town before Toranaga was to execute him. Toranaga however needed to talk to Mitsunari and so went to visit him in prison. Mitsunari was in a sorry state when Toranaga saw him, trapped in the filthy dungeon, his hair unkempt and his kimono dirty.

"What do you want Assassin." He spat bitterly as he glared at Toranaga, "My destiny with your blade isn't until tomorrow."

"I know Kanbei is in Kyushu…Where in Kyushu is he?" Toranaga asked.

Mitsunari sighed, "You fool, you're going after him. Fine…I'll tell you."

He paused and then shook his head. "He's the one who helped to Shimazu keep Satsuma, so he's staying in a small castle on the borders of that _fief_."

Toranaga nodded and turned to leave when Mitsunari stopped him.

"You don't stand a chance you know. He has the Apple."

Toranaga simply shrugged and walked off.

The following day Mitsunari was bound, put in a cart and driven through the streets of Edo. The entire populace of the city had gathered in the streets and denounced him as a traitor. He was finally brought to the execution block where Ieyasu and Toranaga waited for him.

"So, it comes down to this Mitsunari." Ieyasu stated, "Your ambition is in flames, you are in the very situation you would have put me in. But thanks to my allies, you and your kind will be stopped and will no longer control the people of Japan."

Mitsunari's eyes widened as he realized Ieyasu knew of the Templars.

"It was you all along; you were the one harbouring the Assassins." He breathed before glaring, "You call me traitor, Hideyori is the rightful heir to this land and you fought against him."

"No Mitsunari, I fought against you…I take the power of Shogun, because I have to." Ieyasu explained before signalling to Toranaga.

Without any further words Toranaga executed Mitsunari, ending his role in the Templar plot, he was forty years of age upon his death. Toranaga knew that despite his wishes, he could not pursue Kanbei immediately. Ieyasu needed help to establish the Shogunate and deal with any political upheavals. Toranaga agreed to help, despite knowing it would take years to accomplish, he assigned spies to keep an eye on the three remaining Templars in Japan and focused his attention on aiding his old friend and lord.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	34. 1604: End of Kanbei

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 34 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Review**

**will zona: Thanks, yeah, we're going to Kyushu :) Safety and peace upon you as well.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed of the characters in this story except OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: End of Kanbei<strong>

1604; finally after much work Ieyasu established the Tokugawa Shogunate in Edo in the year 1603 and became the first Shogun of the Shogunate. Throughout the first year Toranaga continued to aid Ieyasu but now he had to turn his mind to other matters, the remaining Templars. He arrived on Kyushu at Satsuma port, disguised as part of a group of sailors transporting food indigenous to the main island of Honshu. He slipped away from the sailors at the first opportunity and removed his disguise, wearing his Assassin clothes again he continued deeper into the back streets of Satsuma until he reached a small but well kept building. He entered the building and met with Assassin waiting for him there.

"_Masuta_ Toranaga," He greeted with a bow, "It is an honour."

"The honour is mine." Toranaga replied, his voice sounding hoarse.

He lowered his hood, Toranaga was now sixty-one; while still tall he was slightly stooped now and his hair moustache and beard were completely grey now, his bear was also longer, reaching down to his chest. However his eyes had lost none of their fire, now his spirit its zeal.

"You know why I'm here." Toranaga stated, the Assassin nodded, "Yes, you've come to finally remove Kuroda Kanbei."

"Yes, is he still in his castle?"

"He never leaves it," The Assassin replied, "It shouldn't be difficult to sneak in, but I can create a distraction for you if you want?"

Toranaga shook his head, "No, it's fine, _Arigato_."

With that he turned and left before heading to Kanbei's castle.

He soon arrived at the castle, an imposing fortress with banners showing the Kuroda _Mon_ and several guards. But it was clear the guards were neither well disciplined or well commanded as Toranaga spotted several possible routes he could take to get inside. He opted to take the route that would give him the best chance at moving stealthily and moved around to a side that was completely unguarded. He used his grappling hook to climb the side of the castle and reach the top of them wall. From there he was able to leap over to the main castle itself and grab onto the nearby ledge. After manuvering over the ledge for some distance, turning one of the corners he found a window he could enter. Once inside he crept through the corridors, using shadows and corners and other rooms to hide from the guards. Finally he reached his destination, Kanbei's room, he was about to slid the door open quietly when a surprisingly weak voice, still recognizable as Kanbei's, sounded.

"I've been expecting you Toranaga Yorimoto, come in."

Toranaga glared and slid open the door before entering and closing it behind him.

He was shocked by what he saw; the half light given by the candle next to the bed did not help matters. Kanbei was lying in his bed and, despite being only fifty-eight, three years younger than Toranaga, he looked ancient. His hairline had drastically receded, his hair was colourless and his face was bone white. His breath was coming out in laboured gasps and it was clear he was almost blind.

"I'm surprised you waited so long to hunt me down." Kanbei wheezed, Toranaga stepped closer, uncertain of the limits of the dying man's vision. "I was busy aided Ieyasu-_sama_."

Kanbei laughed before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Yes of course, the Shogunate…I heard all about it." Toranaga shook his head, "How comes it you are so wasted, while I retain the energy of my prime."

Kanbei sighed, "I have indulged, a little too freely and overused the Apple, it has sapped my strength and left like that, a mere husk of what I once was."

"Yes the Apple." Toranaga remarked dryly, "Strange that you Templars never seem to realize the danger of it, before it's too late for you."

Kanbei did not respond so Toranaga continued.

"Where is the Apple?" Kanbei gave a small ironic smile, "Gone, I made a foolish mistake, I gave it to Kanetsugu, he now uses it and has claimed control of the Templars, not that there is any of us left. He is slowly plotting, building up strength, taking whatever steps he can…In ten years time, he will ignite the spark that will lead to yet another great battle."

"Then he must be stopped." Toranaga stated sharply, Kanbei shook his head, "He cannot be, not until the ten years are up, only then will he appear in a location he can be found, the best you can do, is find some means to get rid of his only possible ally, Masayuki."

Toranaga sighed at this; things had just taken a drastic turn. It seemed like every time he came close to claiming the Apple and ending the war, a new threat emerged and took the Apple leading him to start all over again.

Finally Toranaga looked at Kanbei again.

"It's strange, I saw you as nothing but a cold hearted manipulator," He explained, "But to see you like this, I feel nothing but pity."

"Then let that pity guide your blade." Kanbei replied, "Put me out of my misery."

Toranaga nodded and stepped over to him; he prepared his Hidden Blade and then spoke.

"_Shi ga anata ni heiwa o ataeru koto ga dekiru. Jobutsu suru._" (Translation: May death grant you peace. Rest in peace)

He plunged the Hidden Blade into Kanbei's neck and then respectfully closed his eyes before turning and leaving. He escaped back the way he had entered and after informing the Assassin that the deed was done he returned to the mainland and called all the Assassins together. He then informed them of what he had learned and how they were to be vigilant, the moment Kanetsugu moved, they were to be ready to counter him and stop him from staring the war all over again.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	35. 1610: Desperate Assault

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 35 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Desperate Assault<strong>

1610; true to Kanbei's predictions, six years had passed and the Assassins were still no closer to finding Kanetsugu. Right now however their search had been put on hold due to an unforeseen event. Hideyori, now seventeen, had sent a message to Ieyasu, he wanted to meet the now retired Shogun in Kyoto, hoping to conduct negotiations to end the war and preserve the Toyotomi name. Ieyasu retired as Shogun in 1605 and since then Hidetada had been Shogun. Ieyasu had agreed to the meeting and asked Toranaga to accompany him along with some bodyguards. Hideyori would be accompanied by his most loyal remaining officer Kato Kiyomasa and a group of bodyguards too. They finally arrived and in Kyushu and headed to the meeting point, the courtyard of the rebuilt Nijo Castle. Hideyori stood waiting, clearly nervous, Kiyomasa stood next to him while the bodyguards stood sentry around the edge of the courtyard. Ieyasu's guards did the same and Ieyasu and Toranaga walked to the centre of the courtyard, meeting with Hideyori and Kiyomasa.

"Ieyasu-_sama_, I am glad you could make it." Hideyori stated, Kiyomasa didn't say a word; instead he focused on Toranaga, who did the same with him.

Ieyasu nodded, "Since my retirement as Shogun, I have a lot of free time on my hands…So, why exactly have you called me here?"

"I wish to discuss the future of the Toyotomi and the chance of avoiding more war," Hideyori explained, "I called you here to Kyoto because…Well, it's neutral ground."

Ieyasu nodded, understanding, if the meeting had taken place in Edo the Tokugawa supporters would outnumber the Toyotomi ones, likewise in Osaka the Toyotomi would outnumber the Tokugawa. Here things were on even ground.

So Ieyasu and Hideyori sat down while Kiyomasa and Toranaga stood behind their respective lords. While the talks began Toranaga felt on edge, as if something wasn't right. It was then he heard it, what sounded like people shouting and then suddenly chaos erupted as a group of thugs broke into the courtyard and began attacking the Tokugawa bodyguards. Ieyasu leapt to his feet enraged, as he noticed the thugs were wearing the Toyotomi crest.

"Hideyori, what is the meaning of this?" He thundered, "I thought you called me here for negotiation, but I find it's a set up!?"

"No, this has nothing to do with me," Hideyori replied panicked, "I swear on my father's honour, I…"

"Enough! Toranaga, go and deal with those thugs, we are leaving right now."

Toranaga bowed and drew his katana as he charged the thugs. Hideyori tried to speak but Kiyomasa shook his head and led him away, his bodyguards following behind. Soon the thugs that had broken in were killed but then the bodyguards reported that there were a lot more outside.

"This is not Hideyori's work Ieyasu-_sama_," Toranaga stated, "This is too organized, too refined for someone like him."

"Someone tried to sabotage us, well it can't be helped." Ieyasu replied, "We have to push through and escape."

They all bowed and readied their swords before charging out.

The thugs were taken by surprise, expecting their comrades to have been successful, this gave the Tokugawa the advantage and they were able to cut down several before they could draw their swords. Soon the battle was raging but despite their superior the numbers the thugs were nothing more than that, thugs. Ieyasu's men were all highly trained Samurai and vastly superior fighters. Soon they were able to cut down the thugs as Ieyasu began to escape with Toranaga. They had almost reached the stables when they found their path blocked by a swordsman dressed in a dark blue kimono, he looked to be around twenty-five and was armed with a large Nodachi.

"That's as far as you go Ieyasu, I am here to kill you."

With that he lunged, Toranaga just barely blocked the strike before engaging the man. No matter what Toranaga did the man seemed to be able to counter the strike.

'_This man, he's a master swordsman, and that blade gives him a reach advantage.'_

Just then they were interrupted by the sounds of battle nearby, somebody else was approaching. The swordsman cursed and shook his head.

"I have to go; we will finish this, another day."

With that he fled. The new fighter then appeared, he was only a year older than the man who had run and had a very unkempt appearance, he was wielding both his swords as weapons.

"_Tawagoto_!" He cursed, "He got away."

"Do you know him, who are you?" Ieyasu asked, the young man replied, "I am Miyamoto Musashi, that man was Sasaki Kojiro, my rival; I was looking to settle things. Listen, if you see him again, could you tell him I'm looking for him."

Toranaga agreed and with the carnage over Ieyasu returned with his men to Edo. Toranaga knew that whoever was behind this incident had to have paid the thugs to do so, there had to be a trail and he was determined to find it.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	36. 1611: Finding Answers

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 36 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. The Apple wasn't given to another Templar, Kanetsugu stole it from Kanbei, now Toranaga has to stop Kanetsugu.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Finding Answers<strong>

1611; Toranaga and the Assassin's had been searching for months. However most of the clues they found simply led them to dead ends with no answers. They were still trying to figure out who was behind the attack on Ieyasu. The Tokugawa Shogunate was strong and firm and had power almost everywhere in Japan. The only place it didn't have any was Osaka Castle where Hideyori and his closest supporters resided in exile. Finally however Toranaga had heard about a promising lead in Kyoto and immediately he went there to visit the Assassin he had left in charge of the city. Despite now reaching sixty-eight he was still strong, many of his fellow Assassins had started to call him 'well preserved'. What Toranaga kept hidden however was that, despite appearing fine and indeed retaining his usual physical prowess, deep within he was feeling his age and was tired, exhausted by his long battles. He longed for them to finally be over but knew they would never be over while there was even one Templar still in Japan, and at the moment there were two.

'_Kanetsugu is still in hiding, three more years until he unveils his plan.' _Toranaga thought to himself, _'Sanada Masayuki remains in Ueda with his son Yukimura…They seem subservient but with Masayuki you can never be sure.'_

Clearing the thoughts from his mind he arrived at the Kyoto safe house and entered.

He greeted the Assassin there who returned the greeted and offered him a drink, Toranaga declined and they got right down to business.

"Here's what we know." The Assassin stated, "We've overheard a courier talking about a delivery he is to make. From what we could gather, it's money and it's a payoff, the man he's delivering it to is that swordsman, Sasaki Kojiro."

"I see, I tail the courier until he pays Kojiro, then I interrogate them."

The Assassin nodded, Toranaga smiled grimly, he had the best possible source for answers, the very person who had been hired to commit the deed. He quickly left and headed to the intercept point, ready to tail the courier the moment he saw him. He did not have to wait long for soon he saw the courier round the corner and begin walking down the street. Using the crowd to mask his presence Toranaga followed the courier through the streets. Twice the courier turned around suspiciously, but Toranaga stayed in the shadows and used the crowd well. Finally the courier left the main streets and began to journey down the back alleys. Toranaga followed him, this time using the shadows and the walls to take cover when the courier looked over his shoulder. Finally they reached their destination, a run down building in the back alleys. Kojiro was waiting outside it and the courier handed over the payment, just then Toranaga made his presence known.

He stepped out and walked over to them.

"Hold there, I need a word with both of you."

The courier immediately cowered; Kojiro merely looked bored as he glanced at Toranaga.

"Aren't you that warrior who fought me last year?" He asked, Toranaga nodded, "Yes, and I have a message for you, but I need information myself first."

"Is that so, what do you need?"

Toranaga glared at both of them.

"Who paid you, who sent this payment?" Toranaga asked, the courier panicked and blurted out, "S-Sanada, Sanada Masayuki."

Toranaga turned to Kojiro, "Is this true?" Kojiro shrugged, "What's your message for me, only then will I answer you."

Toranaga sighed, he had no other choice.

"Musashi seeks a duel with you, on Ganryujima in a year's time."

Kojiro's eyes suddenly lit up when he heard that.

"Oh, I see, _Arigato_." He replied, "Very well, I can confirm it, it was indeed Sanada Masayuki who hired me, now, I must go train for my duel with Musashi."

Toranaga nodded and left the area, leaving them both to their own devices as he returned to Edo immediately to inform Hidetada and Ieyasu.

After Toranaga delivered his report Hidetada and Ieyasu began to discuss the matter.

"This is a grave crime father, surely they should be executed?" Hidetada stated, Ieyasu shook his head, "You forget, we have a Sanada here; think how it will affect him."

Nobuyuki however stood up and replied, "My father and brother brought this on themselves, I am no longer one of them, do not concern yourself with me."

After much more discussion it was decided to exile Yukimura with the rest of the Toyotomi sympathizers and to have Masayuki executed. While Yukimura went into his exile Masayuki refused to accompany the guards to his execution and instead committed Seppuku. That night, as he and Chigusa lay down to sleep Toranaga thought to himself.

'_Just one Templar left. Kanetsugu. I will get the Apple this time, I cannot let him pass it on, he has no true supporters yet, he must be stopped before he does.'_

His decision made, Toranaga drifted off to sleep, resolved to finally settle things with Kanetsugu once and for all.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	37. 1614: Siege of Osaka Castle

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 37 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Siege of Osaka Castle<strong>

1614; despite their best efforts the Assassins were unable to find Kanetsugu until the ten years had elapsed. It was then, during the winter months, that Kanetsugu appeared in Osaka Castle where the exiled Toyotomi loyalists had been incarcerated. Using the Apple to gain control he rallied them all to form an uprising and soon Ieyasu learned of what was happening. Now Ieyasu had a large army surrounding the castle and attacking it, but neither side seemed to have favour. The Toyotomi were outnumbered and only fighting due to Kanetsugu controlling them with the Apple. The Tokugawa were having difficulty fighting over the various layers of defenses as well as the moats which made access to the walls difficult to all but an Assassin. Toranaga and Ieyasu, both seventy-one sat in the camp, listening to the sounds of battle raging. Toranaga sighed.

"All this is due to Kanetsugu…and the Apple." He stated sadly, Ieyasu nodded, "What do you intend to do?"

"I need you to fight this battle, any way you see fit, leave Kanetsugu to me…If I can defeat him, all the fighting will stop, the Apple will no longer control the soldiers…Then I can get rid of it, so it can't cause any more chaos in this land."

Ieyasu nodded and Toranaga left the tent to meet up with his fellow Assassins.

He met up with the now forty-nine year old Masanari and his thirty year old son Isshin.

"We have to get inside; Ieyasu-_sama_will be attacking them, that will draw their attention." Toranaga explained, they nodded in confirmation and Masanari then spoke up, "How do we find Kanetsugu, it's not going to be easy, Osaka Castle is a maze."

It was then that Isshin spoke.

"I have reliable intelligence, Sanada Yukimura is fighting in this battle, but he's not under the Apple's control." Toranaga nodded, "Yukimura's a Samurai through and through, he's fighting for his family and the Toyotomi's honour."

"Well, he was close friends with Kanetsugu, until his true colours were revealed." Isshin continued, "Maybe we could find out where Kanetsugu is from him."

Toranaga agreed and the three of them headed to a weakly defended wall and used their grappling hooks to scale it. Once on top of the wall they killed the nearest attackers and dropped down, they were inside the castle. It was soon clear that the battle was raging to the point that nobody was safe and the three Assassins had to constantly fight their way through the enemy.

"Yukimura was building a special rampart over the main gate, it's not finished yet but he's still likely to be there." Masanari pointed out, Toranaga nodded, "Then that's where we'll go."

With that they fought onwards until finally they reached the main gate. They saw the half built rampart and Yukimura on it with his men. Deciding to give the Tokugawa and advantage they hurried forwards and, before confronting Yukimura, they opened the main gates of the castle. That caught Yukimura's attention and the Assassin's quickly surrounded him as more of their people came into the castle.

Yukimura realized the odds were against him and reluctantly lowered his spear.

"What do you want?" He asked, Toranaga stepped forwards, "You and I both know this isn't a real fight Yukimura…Kanetsugu is using everyone for his own ambition."

Yukimura sighed sadly.

"Yes, I know, but my pride as a warrior…" Toranaga cut across him, "I get why _you_ are fighting…Tell where Kanetsugu is and I'll end this pointless battle."

Yukimura nodded and replied, "He's in the main keep, on the top floor. The young lord and his mother are also there, those he could not sway with the Apple, he won to his side by threatening them."

"_Arigato_, Sanada Yukimura."

The Assassins then left as Yukimura was taken prisoner. Toranaga, Isshin, Masanari and Ieyasu all met up.

"I am leaving Isshin and Masanari with you. Ieyasu-_sama_, they will great help to you in the rest of battle."

Ieyasu nodded, "What do you plan to do?" Toranaga sighed, "I am going to the main keep, I will be fighting against Kanetsugu, I saw the rise of the Templars in this land, and I must be the one to finish it…"

He paused and then sighed.

"This…will be my last battle, regardless of result. If I lose, then I will be dead…If I live and succeed, I'll be retiring."

This surprised the others but they offered no complaint. Finally Toranaga turned and prepared to head to the main keep, ready for the final battle.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	38. Grand Finale

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 38 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Grand Finale<strong>

As the battle raged on around him Toranaga slipped through the castles, scaling the walls, dodging the enemies and counterattacking those who attacked him. His strength still had not failed him and his weariness of the war was gone, for he knew this was it, after this the war against the Templars would be over. With his resolve tempering his strength he soon made it past all three walls and slipped into the main keep. Inside was deserted; all the main troops had left to defend the walls. Toranaga had managed to enter on the second floor and was now on his way to the top floor. Only two soldiers stood guard. They raised their weapons against him but he used both his Hidden Blades to finish them, finally he walked up the steps and into the main hall of the top floor. Sitting in the room was the twenty year old Hideyori and his forty-five year old mother Yodo-dono. They both looked up and recoiled when they saw Toranaga approach them.

"So you've come, Assassin." Hideyori greeted desperately, "Well what are you waiting for, get it over with."

"I have not come for you; you have done nothing to deserve death." Toranaga replied, Yodo-dono however scoffed, "Like that matters, you men are nothing but killers, you kill whoever you please."

"You are wrong." Toranaga stated, "We kill those who bring chaos and suffering, we kill only those who are evil…The first tenet of our creed, stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent."

"How can we trust you?" Yodo asked, Toranaga looked around, "Where is Kanetsugu?" Yodo sighed, "So, you're going to kill _him_, well, murderer; he's overseeing the main keep gate at the moment."

"Then I will tell you what I know, so you understand how he has lied to you about me."

With that Toranaga began to tell them about the Templars and the Assassin's mission, about the Apple and Kanetsugu's connection to the whole incident.

By the end of his story Hideyori and Yodo-dono were shocked.

"So that is what is going on." Yodo gasped, "That explains what that strange object he had was."

"The Apple, where is it?" Toranaga asked, Hideyori sighed, "Kanetsugu is using it, not just to control minds, but to make himself stronger…He's embedded it in his armour."

"Then I must pry it loose." Hideyori shook his head, "It cannot be done, he's wearing double armour, one armour houses the…Apple, the other protects it from being removed."

Toranaga however wasn't willing to give up.

"I will get it somehow." He stated.

"Will you really."

Toranaga spun around. Standing there was the fifty-five year old Naoe Kanetsugu, he was indeed clad in double armour and the glow of the Apple could be seen beneath the outer chest plate. He also wore his traditional helmet with its twin spires and a large metal plate shaped in kanji for love connecting them.

"So, you told them." He remarked dryly, Hideyori glared at him, "You lied to us Kanetsugu!"

"Hideyori, please, how can an Assassin over him." Yodo-dono said but then gasped as Kanetsugu glowed a brilliant light, "Because he's smart, he knows the truth when he sees it. I guess I'll just have to use drastic measures.

Both Hideyori and Yodo backed away fearfully.

"Drastic measures?" Kanetsugu nodded and drew his sword, "This ends here and now, the Assassin will die and I will ensure my control over both of you."

Toranaga however also drew his sword.

"I won't be going down without a fight." He stated, Kanetsugu shrugged, "So be it."

With that they both charged and clashed, locking blades.

"Why Kanetsugu?" Toranaga asked, "The Templars are finished, you are the last one left, why engage in a pointless battle."

"This was never about Templars and Assassins, or the truth, or freedom for me." Kanetsugu replied, "I took the Apple because it gave me the one thing I wanted, more than anything…Power!"

They leapt apart and took their ready stances, ready for their final duel.

It was now clear to Toranaga that Kanetsugu, having witness the setbacks the Templars had suffered and with the deaths of its other members, had gone insane.

"What is it you want with that power?" Toranaga asked, Kanetsugu laughed humourlessly, "What else, to unleashed the perfect form of the truth, to create a utopia where everyone is free."

"And you think the ends justify the means, using this war to kill your enemies."

Kanetsugu suddenly glared, "Everyone is my enemy, I am not stopping here, I will use the Apple to raze Japan to the ground…It shall then become my utopia when I rebuild it in my image."

"So, you really have gone insane." Toranaga stated, Kanetsugu shook his head, "No, I've awakened and seen the truth, with the Apple I'll be able to find all the Pieces of Eden, then I'll be unstoppable, even be able to reverse death."

Toranaga had heard enough and lunged forwards, Kanetsugu blocked.

"Just think Toranaga, why not join me…I've heard all about you." He stated, "I can you your youth back…I can bring Mariko back."

"You wretched fool." Toranaga spat back, "Mariko wouldn't want such a travesty to happen to anyone, I am happy with my life with Chigusa…We all must die eventually, you are deceiving yourself if you think otherwise Kanetsugu!"

With that Toranaga broke out of the stalemate with a flourish which severed the armour covering Kanetsugu's arms, underneath his outer armour was really just light armour and a fighting robe. Kanetsugu was shocked by this.

"You!"

He darted forwards and they continued to fight while Hideyori and Yodo-dono watched. Two successful strikes severed the shoulder plates of his armour, exposing the straps which held the outer chest plate and the extra layer of back armour on. Also holding these parts on was the armours skirt, however Toranaga already had a strategy for removing that. While locking blades with Kanetsugu he drew his Tanto, he feigned clumsiness due to age and severed one of his bomb pouches. The bomb hit the ground and exploded, sending a cloud of smoke into the air. Kanetsugu was distracted and Toranaga severed the skirt portion of the armour off and, due to Kanetsugu's dodge, knocked the helmet off too.

Kanetsugu was now clad in just his fighting robe, the basic armour he wore and the chest plate and back armour of his outer armour. His black greying hair hung loose and disordered, matted with sweat. Despite being empowered by the Apple his lack of mastery meant his stamina was being worn down quickly. He breathed heavily and glared at Toranaga.

"You will not beat me, I swear it!"

He attacked but Toranaga countered, Kanetsugu was able to force him back however. As they separated from this clash Kanetsugu lost his outer back armour while Toranaga's sword and Tanto were knocked from his hands. Kanetsugu tried to take advantage here but Toranaga turned the tables by using his Hidden Blades to cut the final straps as he kicked Kanetsugu away, severing the chest piece and leaving him in just the basic armour and fighting robe. Finally Toranaga saw the Apple; it had been embedded in the chest plate of Kanetsugu's light armour.

"If you think it's over Assassin, you're wrong." Kanetsugu breathed, "I will crush you now, and you will see how unstoppable I am."

With that the Apple flared to life and Kanetsugu attacked. Toranaga blocked as best as he could, using his bracer to hold off the sword.

'_This is it, last chance.'_ He thought to himself, _'Time to end this once and for all.'_

With that he reached out his free hand and grasped the Apple, Kanetsugu's eyes widened as he realized.

"NO!"

Using all his strength Toranaga pulled the Apple from Kanetsugu's chest plate.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	39. Peace at Last

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Chapter 39 of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters in this story except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Peace at Last<strong>

The moment Toranaga removed the Apple from Kanetsugu, the glow from it extinguished, as did the glow around Kanetsugu. He fell back onto the ground, completely drained.

"Finish it quickly then." He spat at Toranaga, glaring, "I'd do the same for you."

"I don't need to do anything." Toranaga stated, "I've had enough of death for one life."

With that he turned away and left the broken man lying on the ground. He retrieved his katana and Tanto before turning to Hideyori and Yodo-dono.

"Now you see the truth, laid out before you." He stated as he placed the Apple in his pouch, "I must dispose of this, lest it corrupt more men."

They both nodded and Hideyori then spoke up.

"Please, talk to Ieyasu, all the men will be recovering from the spell. I will give them the order…We all surrender."

Toranaga nodded and left the room, departing from the castle and quickly heading back to the Tokugawa camp where he passed on Hideyori's message. Ieyasu accepted the surrender and allowed the Toyotomi and the surviving troops to remain in Osaka, even releasing Yukimura back to them; Kanetsugu however was to be imprisoned immediately. With his power broken the Templar threat was over and for the Assassins, the war was over.

Ieyasu decided to ensure that, if a rebellion began again, it would not be as difficult to put down, as a condition for the surrender the moats around Osaka were drained of water and instead packed with dirt. Hideyori realized what this meant but had no choice but to comply. While all this was going on and the army began its journey home, Toranaga, Isshin and Masanari instead headed to the nearby port where they stood next to the waters edge.

"This is it." Toranaga stated, "The peace we've all waited for…fifty-four years I've spent, fighting to bring about this peace and now it's here."

"Father," Isshin replied, "We must get rid of the Apple quickly." Masanari nodded, "Yes, cast it into the water; let Susanoo determine its fate."

Toranaga nodded and pulled the Apple out of his pouch, he was about to cast it away when it suddenly flared to life. As it did so, it showed Toranaga a vision of the future, what he saw shocked him, then, sounding distant, he heard his son's voice.

"Father, cast it away, now!"

Regaining control of himself Toranaga threw the Apple with all his might into the sea. It sank beneath the surface and disappeared from sight.

"May you never plague our lands again…First the Taira, now this…The Apple has brought nothing but trouble here." Toranaga stated, "Well, no more, it is gone now."

With that he turned and along with the other two, headed back home to the Assassin headquarters in Edo.

He gathered all of his Assassins together and prepared to make a speech.

"Everyone…We have all fought well, some of us have dedicated our lives to the cause. Those who wish to retire, I do not blame you, in fact…I am going to retire myself."

There were gasps and murmurs at this but Toranaga silenced them, raising his hand.

"I have fought this war for fifty-four years. Sharing the burden Ieyasu-_sama_ bore. I have led you all, as Hanzo before me and Momochi before him did. Now it is time, I passed on the mantle of leadership."

He removed his Hidden Blades and pulled out and dropped all his weapons.

"From this day forth, I am no longer Mentor, I am retired…Masanari shall be the new Mentor…Continue to support the Tokugawa and do what is right."

They all bowed in response and together at the same time they all intoned.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

With that they all departed back to their homes. Toranaga leaving the headquarters for the last time. He returned home to where Chigusa sat waiting.

"So…It is done?" She asked, Toranaga nodded, "It is."

He sat down next to her, the war was finally over, there was finally peace.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of main story, next up is a list of the main characters, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	40. Character List

A list of the major characters that appear in the story, includes a brief description along with their date of birth and date of death as well as the age they were when they died.

* * *

><p><strong>Assassins<strong>

Toranaga Yorimoto: The main character; an Assassin who dedicates his life to fighting the Templars; 1543-1624 (Aged 81)

Momochi Tamba: An Assassin, first introduced as Mentor and later passes on the title when he dies; 1502-1565 (Aged 63)

Hattori Hanzo: An Assassin, close friend of Toranaga and Mentor after Momochi, passes on the title when he dies; 1542-1596 (Aged 54)

Hattori Masanari: Hanzo's son, greatly respects Toranaga and succeeds him as Mentor; 1565-1615 (Aged 50)

Toranaga Isshin: Toranaga's son, close friend with Masanari and succeeds him as Mentor; 1584-1672 (Aged 88)

Masumoto Hitachi: An elite Assassin, Toranaga's adoptive father; 1520-1577 (Aged 57)

**Templars**

Luis Frois: A Portuguese Missionary and Grand Master of the Templars, loses power; 1532-1597 (Aged 65)

Oda Nobunaga: A ruthless warlord and Templar, first of the Three Great Unifiers; 1534-1582 (Aged 47)

Mori Ranmaru: Nobunaga's bodyguard and lover; 1565-1582 (Aged 17)

Maeda Toshiie: An Oda retainer, later serves Hideyoshi; 1539-1599 (Aged 60)

Takeda Shingen: A Warlord known as the Tiger of Kai, famous for his cavalry; 1521-1573 (Aged 52)

Uesugi Kenshin: A devoutly religious Warlord known and the Dragon of Echigo; 1530-1578 (Aged 48)

Hojo Ujiyasu: A strong Warlord with great defensive capabilities, known as the Lion of Sagami; 1515-1571 (Aged 56)

Fuma Kotaro: A former Assassin turned traitor, serves the Hojo; Unknown-1597 (Age Unknown)

Asakura Yoshikage: A Warlord who betrays his own allies due to greed; 1533-1573 (Aged 40)

Kuroda Kanbei: A devious and dangerous man with great power and influence; 1546-1604 (Aged 58)

Ishida Mitsunari: A Toyotomi retainer, excellent strategist but short tempered; 1560-1600 (Aged 40)

Shima Sakon: A Toyotomi retainer, friends with Mitsunari, also a strategist; 1540-1600 (Aged 60)

Mouri Terumoto: Head of Mouri clan, a well versed diplomat; 1553-1625 (Aged 72)

Otani Yoshitsugu: Toyotomi retainer and friend of Mitsunari; 1559-1600 (Aged 41)

Konishi Yukinaga: Christian _Daimyo_ and staunch Mitsunari supporter; 1555-1600 (Aged 45)

Ankokuji Ekei: Mouri retainer and a devious court official; 1539-1600 (Aged 61)

Sanada Masayuki: Head of the Sanada clan, a smart and calculating man; 1544-1611 (Aged 67)

Naoe Kanetsugu: A Uesugi retainer, impulsive and hot headed; 1560-1620 (Aged 60)

**Allies**

Marikohime: Toranaga's first wife; 1544-1577 (Aged 33)

Saika Chigusa: Toranaga's second wife, daughter of Magoichi; 1551-1630 (Aged 79)

Tokugawa Ieyasu: Third of the Three Great Unifiers, friend of Toranaga, eventually becomes Shogun; 1543-1616 (Aged 73)

Tokugawa Hidetada: Ieyasu's son and successor, becomes Shogun after Ieyasu's retirement; 1579-1632 (Aged 53)

Honda Tadakatsu: A Tokugawa retainer, unbeatable warrior who returns from all his battles unscathed; 1548-1610 (Aged 62)

Inahime: Tadakatsu's daughter, Nobuyuki's wife, an amazing archer; 1573-1620 (Aged 47)

Ii Naomasa: A Tokugawa retainer; leader of the Ii Red Devils; 1561-1602 (Aged 41)

Sakai Tadatsugu: A Tokugawa retainer, one of the four Great Tokugawa Generals; 1527-1596 (Aged 69)

Sakakibara Yasumasa: A Tokugawa retainer, one of the four Great Tokugawa Generals; 1548-1606 (Aged 58)

Torii Mototada: A Tokugawa retainer, old fiend of Ieyasu; 1539-1600 (Aged 61)

Ishikawa Kazumasa: A Tokugawa retainer, expert on politics; 1534-1609 (Aged 75)

Koriki Kiyonaga: A Tokugawa retainer, expert on battlefield tactics; 1530-1608 (Aged 78)

Honda Tadamasa: Son of Tadakatsu, takes his father's place upon his death; 1575-1631 (Aged 56)

Ii Naotaka: Son of Naomasa, takes his father's place upon his death; 1590-1659 (Aged 69)

Honda Masanobu: Close friend of Ieyasu, brilliant tactician and officer; 1538-1616 (Aged 78)

Saika Magoichi: Leader of the Saika Renegades, Chigusa's father; 1534-1589 (Aged 55)

**Other**

Shibata Katsuie: An Oda retainer, known as the Devil Shibata; 1522-1583 (Aged 61)

Niwa Nagahide: An Oda retainer, close friend of Hideyoshi; 1535-1585 (Aged 50)

Akechi Mitsuhide: An Oda retainer and secret Assassin ally, betrays Nobunaga; 1528-1582 (Aged 54)

Imagawa Yoshimoto: Head of the Imagawa clan, a cruel and ambitious Warlord; 1519-1560 (Aged 41)

Imagawa Ujizane: Yoshimoto's son, arrogant and foolish; 1538-1615 (Aged 77)

Takeda Katsuyori: Shingen's son, a hot-headed and rash young man; 1546-1582 (Aged 36)

Uesugi Kagekatsu: Kenshin's son, weak willed and easily manipulated by Kanetsugu; 1556-1623 (Aged 67)

Hojo Ujimasa: Ujiyasu's son, excellent at politics but poor at war; 1538-1590 (Aged 52)

Hojo Ujinao: Ujimasa's son, has similar deficiencies as his father; 1562-1591 (Aged 29)

Ashikaga Yoshiaki: The weak and effeminate Shogun; 1537-1597 (Aged 60)

Kobayakawa Hideaki: Hideyoshi's nephew, infamous traitor of Sekigahara; 1577-1602 (Aged 25)

Sanada Nobuyuki: Eldest son of Masayuki, a noble and valiant man; 1566-1658 (Aged 92)

Sanada Yukimura: Younger son of Masayuki, a true Samurai; 1567-1615 (Aged 48)

Toyotomi Hideyoshi: Second of the Three Great Unifiers; known as the Taiko; 1536-1598 (Aged 62)

Toyotomi Hideyori: Hideyoshi's son, manipulated by those around him; 1593-1615 (Aged 21)

Matsudaira Nobuyasu: Ieyasu's first born son, killed for being an Assassin sympathizer; 1559-1579 (Aged 20)

Oda Nobutada: Nobunaga's son, knows of his father's Templar connections; 1557-1582 (Aged 25)

Nohime: Nobuanga's wife, knows of his Templar connections; 1535-1582 (Aged 47)

Nene: Hideyoshi's wife, becomes a Buddhist nun after his death; 1546-1624 (Aged 78)

Yodo-dono: Hideyoshi's favourite concubine, mother of Hideyori; 1569-1615 (Aged 46)

Kuroda Nagamasa: Kanbei's son, a man of honour and integrity; 1568-1623 (Aged 55)

Hosokawa Fujitaka: A court advisor, noted to have served all three unifiers; 1534-1610 (Aged 76)

Hosokawa Tadaoki: Fujitaka's son, an honourable man; 1563-1646 (Aged 83)

Hosokawa Gracia: Tadaoki's wife, Mitsuhide's daughter, faces persecution for he father's actions; 1563-1600 (Aged 37)

Oichi: Wife of first Nagamasa and then Katsuie, a pure and gentle woman; 1547-1583 (Aged 36)

Azai Nagamasa: _Daimyo _of Omi, a man of great virtue; 1545-1573 (Aged 28)

Shimazu Yoshihiro: Head of the Shimazu clan, known as the Devil Shimazu; 1535-1619 (Aged 84)

Shimazu Toyohisa: Yoshihiro's nephew, a valiant warrior; 1570-1600 (Aged 30)

Chosokabe Motochika: Head of the Chosokabe Clan, supports Hideyoshi; 1539-1599 (Aged 60)

Chosokabe Morichika: Motochika's son, supports Hideyoshi and then Hideyori; 1575-1615 (Aged 40)

Ishikki Fujinaga: Shogunate aide; Assassin sympathizer and informer; 1536-1573 (Aged 37)

Hongan-ji Kennyo: Head of the Ikko-Ikki, aids the Assassins; 1543-1592 (Aged 49)

Araki Murashige A Oda retainer, a cruel and violent man; 1535-1586 (Aged 51)

Ukita Hideie: Toyotomi supporter, well versed in both war and politics; 1573-1655 (Aged 82)

Miyamoto Musashi: A famous swordsman, seeks to duel Kojiro; 1584-1645 (Aged 61)

Sasaki Kojiro: A famous swordsman; seeks to duel Musashi; 1585-1612 (Aged 27)

* * *

><p>That's the character list, next up is the glossary of words and phrases.<p> 


	41. Glossary

**Glossary of Words and Phrases**

A glossary of the words and phrases that are used in this story that are not in English and their translations, enjoy. This glossary is arranged in alphabetical order.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese<strong>

**Arigato – **Thank You

**Asashin – **Assassin

**Ashigaru – **Peasant Soldiers

**Baka – **Idiot

**Cha –** Tea

**Chichi –** Father

**Chosen –** Korea

**Daimyo – **A lord of a fief in Japan

**Eirakusen –** Oda Clan's Mon

**Fief – **An area of land

**Geisha –** Female entertainer, specializes in the arts of music, song and dance

**Hai – **Yes

**Hime –** Princess

**Imaimashi –** Damn

**Ishi – **Doctor

**Jibun Jishin o Fakku Iku – **Go fuck yourself

**Jigokuniochiru – **Go to Hell

**Jobutsu Suru –** Rest in Peace

**Kabuto –** Helmet

**Kasai – **Fire

**Koibito – **Lover

**Manuke –** Moron

**Masuta** **-** Master

**Mon – **A Family Emblem, specific to each Family

**Moshiwakearimasen – **Sorry

**Ochaya –** Tea House

**Oji – **Uncle

**Oni – **Devil, Demon

**Oni-Hanzo** **– **Devil Hanzo

**Orokana Kuso Baka – **Stupid fucking idiot

**Paizuri Noroma – **Fucking slowpoke

**Rokudenshai –** Bastard, asshole

**Sake –** Rice wine.

**Sama – **Honorific for someone of higher ranking or social standing

**San –** Honorific for a close friend or someone of equal rank

**Seppuku – **Ritual Suicide

**Shinjirarenai – **Unbelievable

**Shogun – **The most powerful man in Japan, second only to the Emperor.

**Tanto – **A Japanese dagger, usually made out of ebony, steel or similar material

**Tawagoto – **Shit

**Teppo – **Firearms, usually Matchlock Arquebuses

**Tonbo-Giri –** Dragonfly Cutter, Tadakatsu's legendary spear

**Ueta Tora – **hungry tiger

**Watashi no ai – **My love

**Yujin –** My friend

**Spanish**

**Asesino – **Assassin

**Cagada – **Shit

**Despedida – **Goodbye

**Mis Amigos – **My Friends

* * *

><p>That's the glossary, all that remains is the Epilogue so stay tuned.<p> 


	42. 1624: Epilogue

**Assassin's Creed: Tumult of the Sengoku Period**

Epilogue of my Assassin's Creed story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**will zona: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; from Toranaga's point of view, if he tried to use it, it would corrupt him as it did Kanbei and Kanetsugu, he wasn't going to risk using it, even for good.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters in this story, except OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

1624; a forty year old Toranaga Isshin walked calmly through the streets of Edo. In 1615, the Toyotomi and their supporters rebelled again and were put down, this time none of them survived, Yukimura died a hero's death and Hideyori and Yodo-dono committed Seppuku. During the battle however Masanari was slain and so, since then, Isshin became Mentor of the Japanese Assassins. He was on his way back to his family home to visit his parents. He sighed sadly at this thought; His father was now eighty-one. He had outlived his friend Ieyasu who died in 1616 of illness. Toranaga Yorimoto's age had finally caught up with him and it was clear he was dying, so, with his wife already at his side he sent a messenger to ask his son to return. Isshin entered the family home and was shown through to his father's room. His seventy-three year old mother, Chigusa, knelt by the bed. Her hair was completely grey and it was clear she had not slept recently. Isshin approached and she looked up at him and smiled weakly, he returned the smile and they both looked at Toranaga in the bed in front of them. Lying down Toranaga's tall yet stooped frame looked a lot smaller than it was. His hair was much shorter now and was completely white and fading, his white beard and moustache were short again and his muscular build had receded slightly. His right eye was milky white and clearly blind and his sight in his left eye was severely deteriorated.

Conscious of two shadows now instead of just his wife's Toranaga worked his mouth and finally the words came.

"Chigusa, who is it?" Chigusa smiled, "It's Isshin."

Isshin bowed, "I have come at your request father." Toranaga smiled, "Ah, my boy, please, forgive, my eyesight fails me."

"I understand."

Isshin knelt down next to his mother. Toranaga smiled again.

"Now with my family here, I can die in peace." He stated, "First…How is Ayame, boy?"

Isshin smiled, Ayame was his wife, "She is very well, _chichi_, I will soon have a child of my own."

"Good, good, I am glad to hear it."

There was a pause and then Toranaga became serious.

"Isshin, I have something important to tell you." He stated suddenly, "Something you must ensure the other Assassins know. It must be passed on to our descendents who must know of its importance."

Isshin leaned forwards.

"What is it, father?" He asked, Toranaga took a laboured breath and then spoke again. "The Apple, it showed me a vision before I cast it away…A vision of the future, two hundred years into the future to be exact."

This surprised Isshin but he continued to listen.

"In two hundred years the Tokugawa Shogunate, right now a pillar of righteousness, will become corrupt and the very epitome of evil."

Isshin gasped at this. "Father, are you serious?" Toranaga nodded, "Yes, that is why this must be passed on, so our descendants know, so that, by that time, the Assassins are ready to fight against the Shogunate and the evil they will come to represent."

Toranaga broke into a sudden coughing fit but waved Chigusa and Isshin back as they leant to help him.

He recovered and spoke again.

"Tell them what I told you, so that you are ready. Make sure they know…" Toranaga wheezed but continued, desperate to pass his message on, "When the time comes, the Assassins must seek out and aid a Samurai called Saigo Takamori…He will be the one to bring the Shogunate and its evil to an end."

"But who will rule Japan after that?"

"The Shogunate shall crumble and no new one shall be put in place, the Emperor, the Son of Heaven will finally have his full powers again."

Isshin nodded and swore to his father that he would ensure that his dying wish would be met. Toranaga smiled and, satisfied, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"That my final breath shall be one of pure sea air." He stated happily, the sea air coming from the Toranaga household's proximity to the sea. "Remember Isshin…Remember…"

With those words Toranaga Yorimoto passed away, Chigusa and Isshin bowed their heads in respect to the great man they had known. Finally Isshin raised his head, stood up and bowed respectfully.

"I will remember father and I shall never forget." He stated, before straightening up and saying what he knew, without a doubt, what his father wanted him to remember.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	43. Reply to Review

**Reply to Review**

**Will Zona:** Thanks, I doubt I'll be doing another Assassin's Creed story, at least for a while, got no ideas. Yes, as I've mentioned apart from Toranaga, both his wives, his son and Masutomo Hitachi, everybody who appears or is mentioned is part of history. Saigo Takamori was a Samurai who served the Shimazu in the mid 1800s, he was responsible for the downfall of the, by then, corrupt Tokugawa Shogunate and the rise of the Meiji Government. He later rebelled against the government because they wanted to modernize Japan and do away with Samurai values, something Takamori lived by. After his death he was remembered fondly by ally and enemy alike and dubbed 'The Last True Samurai'.


End file.
